The Forsaken Mechwarriors
by Master Hybris
Summary: The story of how two teen Mechwarriors claw out of their hellish life's and forge their own destiny's. First Post but please be honest in your R&R's. COMPLETE! I know the 1st chapter is bad but it does get better. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The author of the following fanfiction recognizes that the Battletech property belongs to Microsoft game studios and makes no claims on it. The author does however take claim of the following characters: Jared Carlson, Isabella Carlson, Kevin Carlson, Kim Witmer, Hector Witmer, George Weber, and Portia Weber.

This story has been roughly 3 years in the making and I have thank my beta readers so to speak for all their help and opinions. Shadus, Gadwin, Haybert, FerrariF50, and to anyone else on Red vs Blue that had read and commented on my story.

The Forsaken Mechwarriors

Chapter 1  
O ye of little faith

Jared "Hybris" Carlson looked at his Mech as repair techs go over it again to double check their work. Jared usually would be sitting down to dinner right now but some brass near the top got a burr up his ass to call for a night time strike against a Clan Scout star that had been running around the area trying to gather info but the Calliope turrets had kept them at bay for now.

Jared: I wonder if I'm going to have some help this time?

Just then from behind him a veteran Mechwarrior callsign Riff walked up beside and stared at Jared's mech before speaking

Riff: I still can't believe that that thing weighs 500 tons.

Trying to act social he responded.

Jared: Well it does but it acts like it weighs only 50 tons.

Riff: I came here to tell you you're on your own for this mission. Brinks said that one Super assault mech can easily take out a star of light mechs even if they are Clanners.

Jared: Nice to see that my brass is confident in my skills and my mech.

Riff: A super sized Atlas will do that to any person who commands something like that. Good luck private.

With that said he left the Mechbay leaving Jared in the middle of the floor alone aside from the techs.

_Its times like these that make me wonder why the hell I put up with this shit._

He got onto the elevator that lead to the loading deck which was placed at the same level as the cockpit of the mech.

Within his mech he started flicking switches and adjusting his nerohelmet which connected his sense of balance with the mechs own advanced gyroscope giving the mech the ability to walk on two legs.

Jared: Command this is Hybris powering up.

Next Chapter  
Surprise Surprise


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Surprise Surprise

The command center was buzzing with activity as generals tried to coronate defenses and counter-attacks, but it still seemed bit too quiet for Steve Vega or as the pilots knew him as Alpha.

Alpha: Command to Hybris confirmed we show full power up. Move to the first nav point thats where the star was last sighted.

Jared: Roger that moving out.

He cut the comm and slowly moved the control sticks forward. The massive beast of war took its first earth shaking steps in nearly a month, its weight alone caused the concrete beneath it to crack and crumble a little.

_That will piss off Brinks when he finds out._

As he passed the front gates into the plains surrounding the base and turned North to head to the nav point, Jared started thinking something that in past has lead to trouble of one sort of or another.

_Why is it that I can't get a real assignment once in awhile or at least be put into a front line unit?_

As his mind continued to wonder a star of five light mechs marched ever closer to his position.

Blue leader: I think I have a hit on radar 1200 meters and closing, speed 120 KPH. Based on its speed its nothing much I'd say a just a Flea on a walk through plains.

Blue 2: Do we attack sir?

Blue leader: Aff all mechs report ready status and form up on me.

Blue 2: Blue 2 standing by.

Blue 3: Blue 3 standing by.

Blue 4: Blue 4 standing by

Blue 5: Blue 5 standing by.

Blue leader: ETA to target visual two-zero seconds. Increase to flank speed weapons hot.

As one unit they pushed their 30 ton Uller to its top speed not even breaking their formation.

Jared checked his senors and saw that he had five mechs coming at him over the next ridge. He slowed down, armed his weapons, and trained the sights on the top of the ridge.

Jared: Command this is Hybris I'm about to meet the enemy scout star.

Alpha: Roger that Hybris...kill'em all.

At that moment the first Uller popped over the ridge and to the horror of the plot his target was not a tiny 20 ton Flea Light Mech but in fact what looked like a 100 ton Atlas Assault Mech.  
Jared sent 5 salvos of X-LRM missiles straight into the cockpit of the first mech just as the rest of his friends joined the battle.

Blue leader: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT FREEBIRTH!

Jared: NEG YOU WILL FALL FIRST CLANNER!

The Clanners threw everything they had against their foe but they only charred the paint job with their small weapons. For Jared on the other hand it was like shooting fish in a barrel, every time he got one in his sights it disappeared in a bright flash of plasma and fire as the combination of light, medium, and heavy gauss rounds, Auto cannon rounds, and the long tom shells utterly destroyed the small mech.

It was all over in two minutes.

Jared moved on top of the ridge to look over his work.

Jared: Hybris to Command targets destroyed...OH FUCK! I have 4 Stars of Gladiator Assault mechs, looks like the Ullers were just forward scouts requesting reinforcements.

Alpha: I'll get the ball rolling while you track their position.

Jared: I don't think I can do that sir they are turning to face me right now.

Alpha: Then what can you do?

Jared: Engaging the enemy!

Alpha muttered to himself about having a death wish.

Alpha: Thats what I thought you would do.

He worked the controls of his mech at blinding speed targeting the cockpit of the closest Clanner. Squeezing the triggers on the control sticks he sent four Long Tom artillery shells and eight light gauss rifle slugs surging towards the target. The blast area not only taken out the targeted mech but the 2 mechs on either side it as well.

Jared: A bit thin skinned for Assault mechs then what are they...

Before he could finish he dodged two heavy gauss rounds as they flew past his right arm.

Jared: SHIT THEY'RE PACKING TWIN HEAVY GUASS RIFLES! COMMAND WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY BACK UP?

Alpha: ETA is five minutes.

He didn't answer has he punched the throttle as far as it would go and moved to flank the massive force. Minutes seem to be hours as he destroyed one mech after another stopping sometimes to select another target and check his systems.

_Ok center torso armor 15, left torso 20, right torso 17, legs 45, right arm 15, left arm 30 and head 75...not good at all._

Jared kept firing soon there was only ten mechs remaining trying to circle him to hit his thinner rear armor.

Alpha: Hybris! Reinforcements have arrived!

Jared: About time I don't know how much more she can take.

Then a lucky shot from one of clanners hit the cockpit directly sending glass and steel everywhere including Jared's left shoulder.  
The remaining clan forces started to fall back as the rest of the company came into the fight. A half-foot long spike of steel now pinned him to his seat by his shoulder.

He grunted and fought back the waves of pain that came over him. He hit the radio and spoke with bits of pain filtering in to his voice.

Jared: Hybris to Command Stars have been destroyed returning base also if you would have a medic waiting at my mechbay.

Alpha: Hybris I'm looking at your mech status and I read massive damage to the cockpit are you sure the mech can even move?

Jared: I'm coming home Hybris out.

Next Chapter  
Chewed Out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Chewed Out

Jared pushed forward on the control sticks and realized that he had taken a bad hit on the right knee which now slowed him down to just above 50 KPH.  
He then switched on his rear camera and saw a trail of lime green coolant on the lush grass that made up almost 80 of this now hellish planet called Dune.

Jared: Perfect a bad knee and a coolant leak and then a spike to the shoulder what could be worse?

Alpha then got on the Comlink...

Alpha: Command to Hybris just give you a heads up General Brinks is at the base and is waiting to chew you out.

Jared: What now damn it?

Alpha: Well other then the cracked concrete in the Mechbay there is also the issue of you using that Mech of yours in actual combat.

Jared: I can't seem to get a break can I? Just make sure you tell the Chief that I want my Mech back up and running in 4 to 8 hours from when I get there.

Alpha: Sorry him and his crew are on leave for a month.

Jared thought to himself.

_Great the only crew that I had fully taught in fixing up this is gone now it will be a bloodly week before I back in shape!_

As he looked around he saw many off the other mechs most without any damage rush past him at flank speed. Only a Danishi, Fafnir, and Mad Cat Mk2 kept pace with him.  
The man in the Danishi was lance commander Andrew Norton or better known to everyone as his call sign "Sludge" a merciless man that showed no pity to both the enemy and his men...at least not to Jared.

Sludge: So the great rookie Hybris finally had to call for backup eh? I tell you if you didn't have the best luck in the galaxy you would be cannon fodder for the Clanners.

Jared: Sir I just come out here to fight off the Clans just like you so how about you lay off on my case. And also don't bother with the insubordination threats since I'm not in your lance or any to be percise you can't touch me but I can't touch you either.

Sludge: You got balls Hybris I'll give you that but you seem to be missing a few brain cells in your head as well.

Jared killed the com and went back to the silence of his mech with nothing but the sound of his right knee groaning under the weight of each step he took through the grassy plains of Dune.

_Once again we have proven that I can hold my own against the enemy but what will it take to at least get everyone off of his back? Or even better to show him a bit of respect just because he was a fellow Mechwarrior...Damn it to hell I hate it when I think too much._

Eventually the damage on his knee got worse and was forced to slow down to 25 KPH, after almost five hours of slowly lugging his mech home he reached the Mech bay where repair techs finished up cleaning and repairing the others mechs and not to far from his bay stood General Brinks and his two aids from the Section 7 the single most secretive intelligence group in the whole Davion military. He backed his Mech into its bay and killed the fusion engine, then he looked at the half-foot long spike that was still in him. The blood around the wound had dried and the spike of steel somehow had worked most of the way out of his seat, he grabbed the spike and leaned forward and with a small pop sound the spike came out of the seat, he left it in there lest he die from bleeding out. Jared now exhausted from everything the day had thrown at him lumbered out of his mech and made his way slowly to the elevator.

Jared: I had better get overtime pay for this.

Then the elevator stopped and right there not 5 feet away from the doors were the General and company waiting like hungry sharks for whatever meat was thrown overboard which once again it was him.

Brinks: Mechwarrior follow me now!

Jared: But sir I have a spi...

Brink's angrily snaped before he could finish telling the general what eyes should have seen instantly.

Brinks: You arguing with a superior officer's orders?

Jared sucked it up and gave the usual "No sir!" and followed the general to his temporary office.  
Once inside the aids forced him to sit down in a rather uncomfortable chair and stared straight into General Brinks eyes.

Brinks: Private Carlson this will be the 3rd time you have been in trouble for using a unauthorized Mech in combat and for charging recklessly into enemy forces. Now explain your actions.

Jared: Sir when I joined the 75th Davion guards they basically said that if you have a mech and it can mount a few guns and armor you can use it, and thats the rule I have lived by. Besides the fact the base's heaviest open mech is a 45 ton Hunchback I'm not willing to trade down to a lesser mech against the clans. Now the "charging recklessly" into enemy forces thing... I had very limited choices at the time I could either stay and fight them or run back to base leading them to us and risking the entire base sir. I did what I thought at the time would save the most lives.

Brinks: While your actions are supported by the rules you are still a lose cannon in my book and every bit of a cowboy too. You are dismissed now...you got lucky again Carlson that I'm not punishing you. for what you did back there. One other thing I'm having a another Mechwarrior sent to fill the roster she will be here in 4 days you are to be her guide around the base for now.

Jared stood up and saluted to his superior and walked out of the room and down the med bay. When he got there every bed and doctor was busy with another patient and the waiting room was packed, most of them were from a large convoy that the 4 stars had wiped out on their way here.

The nurse on duty was behind her desk looking over paperwork when she saw the large mechwarrior approaching. Even though she saw and recognized the wound she asked her normal question without a second thought.

Nurse: You need something Mechwarrior?

Jared: Just see if you can't get this damn spike out of my shoulder and patch me up if you please so I can go repair my mech.

She sighed and led him to the back of the recovery room past many other soldiers recovering.

Nurse: You people always seem to get the worst injuries except for infantry units.

She got some extra help as she tried to pull the spike out, when it did blood followed from the hole left there. Then she placed a special foam that expanded in to the wound and would help the cells around it heal many times faster. Jared gave it 2 to 3 days till he could go into combat again and not re injure it.

Jared: Thank you ma'am I will be on my way.

He left the medbay without another word and went to the Mechbay where he would spend at least 36 hours helping the techs repair armor and finely tuned electronics which also included the many weapons on the mech..

_I need a break._

Next Chapter  
New Warrior


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
New Warrior

Days passed as Jared repaired his Mech bit by bit. It was skill that most mechwarriors didn't have... the ability to do major repairs on their own mechs and here not single tech by himself could alone think how fix the strange Atlas. After he finished with the last repair and cleaned his own blood from the cockpit. He realized that the new pilot would becoming in just a hour or two.

_Time to unroll the welcome mat. I need a Coke._

He checked his TAC (Tactical/Assault Computer) for any special notes that he need to know about their new mechwarrior.

Note 1. Mech will come in before pilot via priority dropship.  
Note 2. Mech-commanders should be aware that the Mech is a HEAVILY modified Masakari Clan Mech and weighs in at 400 tons which is 4.7 times heavier then the standard Masakari. This should be taken into consideration when deploying this Mech.

He scrolled down and started to reread the pilots bio

Jared: Father killed at Port Aurthur by Smoke Jaguar units who was the original pilot of the "Super Masakari".

He scrolled down to a picture of her father standing with a man and woman in front of a oversize Atlas.

_Mary mother of pearl! My mother must have adapted the Masakari for the job I mean thats my Atlas in the background so that Masakari's has to be her design. I wonder if this pilot was transfered over here because I have the only other Super Mech?_

_Its a question I will have to chew on at a later time, but now I must hit the showers and get some coke to drink._

Meanwhile in orbit aboard the Battle Carrier Chainsaw a young woman named Kim Witmer stood near a window and watch has her mech was loaded on to a dropship. She was tall at 6'6" and thin light frame was only covered in hard toned muscle. To herself she didn't mind the idea that she was being move from a nice assignment like guarding Prince Davion's HQ to a front line assignment, And it would be nice to see some action again that is if she was even allowed to go on a mission. That was the problem with the military they said they wanted more soldiers and when one exceptional one comes up they only send her out on small safe missions that do little to end the war.

_If this assignment doesn't pan out well I swear I will become a mercenary just so I can do some fucking good in this war._

Then from behind her a deep booming voice with the hint of some poison in it called her name.

Kim: Sir!

She looked dead strait into the eyes of General Brinks a man she hated to core and often questioned to herself his sanity.

Brinks: Private Whiter I came here to warn you before you leave.

Kim: Warn me sir?

Brinks: Yes I have assigned you Private Jared Carlson he is the pilot of the only other "Super Mech" in this galaxy, but thats not really the warning the real warning is that you don't hang around him once you get settled in.

Kim: May I ask why sir?

Brink: He is a cowboy... a cancerous cowboy. But in the end he is a danger to most people and I would hate to see anyone else turn into something like that just because they wanted to befriend him.

She was becoming slightly annoyed with general now acting like he was her father or whatever bull he thought he was.

Kim: You make him seem like he's worse then the Clanners.

Brinks: In the end he is...damn it!

Just then his personal comm started to beep.

Brinks: Brinks...

Flight Officer: General sir the dropship that is scheduled to leave in a few minutes it seems that it just had a major mechanical failure and on top of that we just got a message for us to make best speed to Heaven, it seems that the Clans are trying to take the mechworks there,

Brinks: Oh great...Unload Witmer's mech from the dropship and put some hot drop rockets on it and I want it done now!

Flight Officer: Yes sir!

The comm went dead then the angered general turned to face the mechwarrior.

Brinks: We will hot drop you down there but you will be forced to land 20 miles from the base as per regulations, but remember dump Carlson as soon as possible and you will do just fine out there. You have your orders NOW GO!

Kim stunned at the mood swing could only give a simple response

Kim: SIR YES SIR!

She sprinted down the hallways until she reached the catwalk that stretched across the flight deck. She waited until her mech was right under her when she jumped down 15ft on to the flat top of the mech then climbed into the cockpit.

_Hot dropping a single mech instead of just putting me on a another dropship? He must really want to leave here in a hurry._

Kim looked all around her as the technicians attached the rocket engines to her mech, they where designed to control her entry speed the entire trip down so even the heat build up from reentry would be minimized, then when she landed the rockets where automatically dropped and she would go on her marry way.

_I wonder if this Jared is a bad as the general makes him to be? I forgot I can just look up is record from here!_

In a blur of fingers she pulled up the info on her HUD.

Kim: Wow this guy as been busy 35 kills, top scores in basic training, top class gunner, sensor, pliot, and assault class specialist...he is a super solider. Not to many missions under his belt but they are all virtually rated as near suicidal in danger level.

She kept reading his file and was simply amazed that is until she ran into his personal bio and a certain picture. It was the same pic that was in her bio her father posing with two other people in front of a Atlas.

Kim: Is that what I think it is?

Then a siren going off told her that the flight deck was having all the air pumped out so they could launch her mech out of the ship.

_Time to fly baby._

Next Chapter  
Greenhorn


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Greenhorn

The electromagnetic launchers in the flight deck propelled Kim's mech out of the bay and into space, almost before she could look back the ship had made its jump to Heaven to stop the Clans there. The hot drop rockets fixed her approach angle as her Mech came in armor glowing white hot from reentry.

_Please god let me survive this drop._

Kim repeated that prayer until finally after 2 minutes of entering the atmosphere the rocket pods began to slow her decent as she came within 5000 ft of the ground.

Kim: Hold on baby just a little more.

Finally the trip ended as she felt the mech's feet hit the ground and the pods drop off. She called up the HUD map and saw that some how instead of landing 20 miles outside of the base she landed a full 50 miles from the base and was currently deep in Clan country, to make things worse when she checked her senors they read two stars of Clan light and medium mechs out on patrol.

Kim laid the throttle down hoping that she could put some distance between her and the patrol. Thinking she called the base and told them her situation.

Kim: Athena to Base Commander Tucker I have mis-dropped deep into Clan-land and in need of any reinforcements you can spare.

Tucker: Athena I'm sorry to say but you are too far in Clan-land to help if you can get here that's great but otherwise you are on your own.

_If you can get here that's great! What sort of asshole is he?_

Kim: Sir there has to be someone you can send to help me get through the patrols.

Tucker: Ok I think I can spare one mech but no promises on whether or not he gets there on time.

Kim: Roger that Athena out.

She forced her mech to its full stop speed of 225 KPH a speed that for any mech was fast. Little did she know that the Clanners had seen her drop in and had set a up a trap halfway between her and the base.

Meanwhile in the Mechbay...

Jared was getting settled in the newly repaired cockpit as Tucker explained his new mission.

Jared: How far is Athena?

Tucker: About 45 miles way and closing fast but she still has to cross several patrols to reach Davion held land hence the reason you are being sent out.

Jared: Because I'm the only one fast enough to reach her in time?

Tucker: Because you have been chosen to retrieve her body given the chances of her making it out of that place alive is slim to none at best. Now get moving Carlson.

Jared: Yes sir!

He closed the cockpit hatch and powered up his mech. Pushing forward on the control sticks the 500 ton hunk of steel moved out of the Mechbay.  
Once he had reached the outside of the base pushed his own mech to 250 KPH and struggled to keep it from falling over it own feet.

_At this speed if she is going the same speed as me then she should meet a little after the half way point given the time she started for home and the time I left base._

Jared: This not the best way to meet your new coworkers.

Kim sprinted across the fields passing several light patrols before they could even realize what had passed them. Her mind started to wonder a little as she fought to keep her machine upright.

_I should be at least seeing more clanners even this close to Davion held territory so the question is where are they?_

Before her mind could finish her sensors picked up 20 heavy and assault class mech less then 750 meters in front of her just behind the ridge.

Kim: Sneaky sons of bitch cold starting so damn close to me. Now I have to fight.

She turned to face the heaviest mech a 100-ton Kodiak and started to fire with a hail of M-ERPPC and pulse laser fire. Then as if they had been one Mech they all launched a wall of LRM's into the front of her mech causing to fall from the massive impact.

Kim: GET UP GET UP GET UP!

_They set fucking trap for me damn it! Got to stay cool... center torso 50, cockpit 10 everything else is 95 or higher._

Kim: Athena to base I have ran into a Clan trap and I am in serious need of some support.

Tucker: Reinforcements ETA is one-zero seconds just hang tight.

Kim's mech took another salvo of LRM's to the right side damaging 12 of her own LRM racks and nearly destroying 8 of her M-ERPPC's. Then she saw the silhouette of a Atlas in the afternoon sun looking like it was coming down from the heavens to save her then it turned to face a Mad Cat and fire a alpha strike into its chest tearing the mech in half. The battle seemed to stop for a moment as the Clanners tried to figure out how to deal with this new threat.

They all turned and launched a 3rd salvo of rockets but the wall of rockets was destroyed almost the instant they left the launch tubes by the Atlas's AMS and LAMS arrays. Then the deafening boom of five Long Tom's raining massive shells from above. What few Clanners that had survived turned tail and ran in any direction but towards the Atlas.

Jared: You wouldn't be Kim Witmer would you?

Kim: Yeah I am but tell me who the hell are you?

Jared: I'm Jared Carlson call sign Hybris.

Kim: Would it be possible to head back base my front armor just about gone and I think I have a hole in my cockpit.

Jared: Are you injured?

Kim was stunned at his question as most of the time the mech came before the pilot unless that pilot was VIP.

Kim: I'm fine. Let's go. By the way callsign is is Athena.

Next Chapter 6  
Eve of the Exodus


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Eve of the Exodus

Three months after the rescue…

Three months had passed since Jared and Kim met on the battlefield and much had changed since then.  
Jared and Kim soon became close friends covering each others back both at the base and on the battlefield, General Brinks and Commander Tucker had become even harder and more merciless on all of their underlings more so on Jared and Kim sending them off on any little suicide op he could cook up trying to get them killed. But it meant they saw more combat which made worth it.

This night after a successful raid on a Clan convoy Jared sat on the roof the mechbay drinking his Coke silently thinking to himself in the cool night air.

_After this mission I now have 25 missions under my belt finally. I have worked long and hard for this moment when I'm officially ranked as a Regular mechwarrior and not some Greenhorn. But once again as with all milestones the question arose…what was the price of this milestone?_

Jared pondered for a moment before coming to an answer.

_Well in human cost we out of 50 mechwarriors we have lost 30 of them to the Clans, but at a personal cost to my self…I guess the only thing I have had to pay is I continue to live a rather lonely life, I know that I have Kim as a friend but sometimes I just want a shoulder to rest my war weary head on. Dear god when the hell did I start worrying about having a social life?_

Just then Kim burst on to the roof in anger and totally oblivious to his presence on the roof.

Kim: God damn those horny assholes! I try to be nice but they just start trying working their mojo on me.

Choosing his moment he spoke up.

Jared: I don't know about you but I think I classify as someone and unlike most of the guys downstairs I won't work what I don't have.

Kim hid her face for a second to recompose herself and maybe avoid an awkward moment with him.

Kim: Jared! How long were you there eavesdropping on me and why are you even up here in the first place?

Jared: This place aside from my mech is the only place where people will not bother me…or at least very often.

Suddenly realizing that she was the one at fault she tried to make amends.

Kim: Sorry to barge out here if you want I'll…

Jared: Don't bother this place is free for all who wish to get away from the oppression below. That and it sounds like you need to talk to someone who doesn't easily pass judgment on people.

Kim: Well basically I'm starting realize that despite all the years I spent alone training myself to be as independent as possible I can't hide the fact that there are some needs that I can't take care alone.

Jared: So now you are trying to make friends with those who are already surrounded by many people so their friends become your friend's right?

Kim: You seem to have pretty good idea at what I was trying Jared, you do the same thing at one time?

Jared: Yes a long time ago before I joined up. But I will give you a bit of wisdom I learned from it all, it's better to make one friend and keep them instead of making one friend and a thousand false friends.

She wondered about what he said until it hit her that she should keep what she has instead of going after something that in the end would betray her or at least that's what she could make out.

Kim: Thanks for that I really think all I needed was some honest advice. I'm going to head back to the party, you going to stay here?

Jared: Yeah I don't have any reason to go back down.

Kim: Come on its too quiet up here besides you can be my bodyguard from the other guys hey are you listening to me?

Jared was staring out over the ridge looking for any signs of trouble, and then he saw a flash or what he thought was a flash of the top a clan Vulture heavy mech peaking over the top of the ridge.

Jared: Yeah I was listening to you I just thought I saw something maybe a Vulture.

Kim: Well if it's a Clanner then the sensors would have picked them up wouldn't they?

Jared: Maybe if they aren't running or running with a mech with ECM gear like an Cougar or the like. Let's go it's probably nothing.

That night the two of them spent the night almost totally unaware of the coming battle.

Chapter 7  
Exodus


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Exodus

The next morning nothing was stirring except for a lone mechwarrior tuning up his mech.

Jared: The black wire is hot and white is safe or was it the other way around?

In the barracks...

Kim had woken up and headed out to her mech as her daily routine dictated.  
When she reached the mech bay the sun had risen and was shining directly on to the mech's, making each one glow like massive metal clad gods of war. Jared's Atlas decked out in black and battleship gray looked even more menacing then usual in the morning sun shine.

Jared: Hey Kim you heading out early too?

Kim: Yeah since everyone else is too hung over to even walk let alone pilot, you want to come along?

Jared: Hey I'm out here for a reason besides it's not wise to go out alone not with all the extra clan activity recently.

Kim hoped into her mech went through the needed start-up security measures and brought her warhorse to life.

Kim: Alpha this is Athena you still alive up there?

Alpha had barely gotten into his chair when her call came in.

_It's too damn early for hunting clanners there's no doubt about that._

Alpha: Yeah I read both you and Hybris, but mind telling me what the hell is getting you two to go on patrol at this hour?

Jared: Someone has to do it so why not us?

Alpha: Point taken…I'm sending your patrol route now.

The two mech's walked outside onto the tall grassy plains that surrounded the base and started their patrol that would take them through several rocky ridges and deep river valleys all of them hot spots for ambushes.

They took their time walking through the area enjoying the relative peace that seemed to be everywhere around them, they had just cleared a valley when Kim saw a massive cloud of dust floating in the general direction the base.

Kim: Hybris you see that dust cloud?

Jared: I know what you're thinking and no there are no supply convoys coming today. Let's go and see what it is.

Kim: Judging by the size of the cloud there must a lot of them and they are moving at good clip too.

They both ran within senor range and were shocked by what they detected.

Kim: My god! I have at least 100 mechs and lord knows how many vehicles on my sensors.

Jared: The clanners are sending everything they got at us! I'm calling this in now make sure they don't turn to attack. Base this is Hybris with priority message have spotted massive clan attack force grid 37x30 sector 12 I repeat massive clan force heading to the base!

The radio man called for the commander to come up and listen to the transmission for himself.

Radio man: Sir should I sound the red alert?

Commander: No it can't be true the clanners wouldn't throw everything they got at us all at once it's not their style. Sound yellow alert and get the mechwarriors up, soberized, and post them around the base walls doubling up around all the gates. Tell Hybris and Athena to haul ass and get back to the base ASAP.

Radio man: Yes sir…Zulu base to Hybris and Athena we are going to yellow alert make best possible speed to base and prepare to take up defensive positions.

Jared: Roger that hauling ass now ETA two-zero minutes.

Kim: We going?

Jared: You can bet your sweet ass we are.

They turned around and sprinted over the hills and the valleys, jumping off of cliffs, and running through small rivers.

When they reached base everyone was on edge as word spread of the size of the clan force coming toward them. Jared and Kim stood guard over the infantry barracks in the back of the base.

Kim: Jared are you nervous?

Jared: A little…I hate waiting for the enemy to come to me particularly if I know how much they out number us.

He sighed with stress and punched a few buttons and let the sound of heavy metal rock music fill the cockpit.

Kim: I see that I'm not the only metal head here.

Jared: Hey whatever can help with the stress of waiting besides if this doesn't work I got a crap load of techno and trance to fall back on.

They got a good laugh out of it until the com channels were soon filled with men screaming out the positions of contacts all of them coming from the front of the base.

Jared: Commander do you want me and Athena to move up to the battle line?

Tucker: Negative hold your position we don't need your help up here.

Jared grimly accepted the order and kept scanning the rest of the base looking for any possible targets. Then like lighting he found himself in the middle of combat surrounded by enemy shadow cats.

_Damn Shadow Cats jump jetting out of nowhere._

He and Kim got back to back started blasting with everything they had but the clans kept coming. Jared could feel the heat bleed into his cockpit and burn his legs but that was nothing compared to the heat outside the mech as he took and dished out tons of ordnance.

Kim: Commander we can't hold our position for much longer! Commander!

Jared checked his sensors and all he got were enemy contacts and Kim no one else.

Jared: Kim we need to run away we are all that's left from Zulu base.

Kim: Shit…I got an idea I'll blast an away out you blast anyone who follows Quiaff?

Jared: Aff set course for 250 at full speed until we lose all tails then change course for 315 and then you will reach Hotel Base.

Kim: But that's at least a 3 day trip!

Jared: Then I hope you can live without sleep for 3 days otherwise we will be sleeping for a long while.

Next Chapter

Flashbacks and Bullet Time


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Flashbacks and Bullet Time

15 minutes ago in Jared's Atlas...

Jared quickly recovered from the shock of the Shadow Cats literally jumping from out of no where and turned to face the closest one to unleash a wave of electric blue lighting that shot out of his PPC's burning at least half of the mech off, before the Shadow Cat hit the ground its fusion engine went critical in a massive fireball. He noticed that everything seemed to move as if it where in water...like you could see the bolts of coherent light from the lasers move through the air almost setting it on fire, you could see the autocannon and gauss rounds fly leaving ripples in their wake. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld, the world caught up with him as a missile salvo from a nearby Thor hit the left arm of his mech waking him up and twist his mechs torso to meet the new threat with laser, cannons, and missiles blazing methodically blowing the arm off closely followed by the shoulder mounted missile tube. The Thor exploded taking with it a few other severely damaged clan mech with it to the burning depths of hell.

Jared: I will kill...I will kill you...KILL YOU ALL!

He felt every restraint in himself snap as he spun his mech around firing everything he had left at anything that moved, he would clearly see a fusion reactor go after being hit with a laser or missile taking with it several other mechs around it. It was then at the peak of his rage that he reached his nirvana and it was in his mech in the field of battle fighting the clanners best mechwarriors for everything...land, honor, wealth, and everything else he could think of. The metallic clank of his light gauss cannons running out of ammo made him push even harder on his mech to perform above and beyond what even his father could do, with heat bars climbing he worked the controls to make his 500 ton Atlas dance and dodge several lethal salvos of autocannon and missile fire just to return the favor with a fresh wave of blue lighting in to the guts of several Blood Asp assault mechs further feeding his battle frenzy.

15 minutes ago in Kim's Masakari...

With near instant reflexes Kim fired her whole bank of large lasers causing a massive wave of heat to bleed in to the cockpit making it seem as if she was already in pits of hell and the clanners outside were the demons. She hit her AC/50's and mowed down another line of Mad Cat and Vulture heavy mechs making a wider path towards the open fields where she and Jared hoped to escape and go to another base...to live to fight another day that's what her father would have said. A Kodiak assault mech charged at her trying to get in range of his twin LBX 20 autocannon shotguns mounted in the center torso, She denied him a chance to even turn back as 5 heavy gauss rounds pierced his armor and instantly set off the reactor in a massive white-hot fireball soon followed by ammo exploding adding to the damage. Kim looked around for Jared and saw behind her practically dance as he pumped some Blood Asps with PPCs. She like Jared had reached her own nirvana even as grim as their situtation was she clam and almost happy. Clearing her head she went back to clearing a burning path of dead mechs so to make good on their escape the only thing that she could hope for now is if they could survive the 3 day trip.

Next Chapter

Blood Run


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Blood Run

They followed their plan with Kim leveling and clearing a path to the open plains with Jared walking backwards unleashing hell on anyone behind them trying to follow.

Kim: I'm clear Jared get moving!

Jared: Moving out now, do a quick damage check.

Kim: Ok…oh shit.

Her mech had taken heavy damage but the scariest thing was that she had only one 120 LRM salvo left and her gauss and auto-cannons were much the same story one last shot was all that was left.

Kim: I'm beat up but not too bad but I'm critically low on ammo.

At the sound of this news his mind started to crank, trying to come up with ideas to how to get out of this battle.

Jared: Switch to energy only and make best speed to Navpoint Alpha. I'll be right behind you.

Kim: What are you going to do?

Jared: Since I'm the taller mech I'll be right behind you making sure that your rear armor is not blown off. Just go with it and trust me.

Just as Kim spun around to run to the navpoint a combination of missile and machine gun fire from a Owens hit her cockpit and penetrated the armor. She felt a machine gun round go deep into her side. She shrugged the pain off for later as she sent a PPC round into the offending mech made her own run like a bat out of hell.

Jared continued to take out mech after mech with mostly head shots making him wonder if a salvage team come in after the battle a get some sweet weapons and mechs. Shaking the thought from his mind he turned his mech around to follow Kim when a mauled Vulture came between the two mechwarriors and launched its final salvo of missiles all of them hitting the cockpit injuring him with two cracked ribs and nearly broke his arms not counting the shrapnel and burns. He screamed in a rage blasting his enemy then making his way to Kim destroying any thing that dared followed them.

They kept going running for the 3 full days on nothing but adrenaline coursing through their vanes sparing with light mech scouts on patrol until they both reached Hotel base.

Both mechwarriors knew that they were on their last legs as they neared the front gates.

Jared: Hotel base this is Hybris requesting permission to dock in the mechbay.

The radio man hit one of the security cameras and took a look at the two mechs. To say that they were banged up was an understatement; both mechs had limbs that were barely attached to badly scared bodies that looked more like the surface of a moon with scores of bullet holes and hardened masses of melted metal from lasers hitting the armor, and to top it off even from the control room he could tell that both cockpits were compromised.

Radio man: Roger Hybris you and your lance mate can dock…welcome home.

When both of the mauled mechs had parked inside the closest mech bay Jared unhooked himself from the pilots seat and limped his way out and went over to Kim's mech, he had to make sure that she was ok. The mechbay was oddly quiet empty save for them. The Masakari's hatch opened and he saw Kim drag her near lifeless body over to him. When they got closer Jared fell to his knees painfully and took Kim in his bruised arms helped pull her out of the mech. He saw that she had managed to wrap a cloth around the bullet wound to severely slow down the blood loss but after 3 days no rest and no treatment she was shaking from both blood loss and pain.

Kim: J-J-Jared? Is it over?

Jared: It's…its over for now…we're safe.

The sound of an elevator reaching the second level broke the eerie silence…the last thing Jared saw before blacking out aside the mass of medics coming towards them was the face of a old man in a generals uniform.

Chapter 10  
A Double Edged War...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A Double Edged War...

Kim came to in a major fog a few hours after arriving at Hotel base and spending most of those hours in a medbay. She opened eyes a little to get used to the light and looked around the room

_What the hell is going on?_

A nearby figure saw that she was back in the world of the living and came over to her bed.

Davion: You're awake that's a good sign.

Kim: Who the hell are you?

The figure turned out to be an old man dressed in freshly ironed general's outfit but with one difference it had a gold crest of Davion above the numerous medals that seemed to act like a chunk of armor plate for most of the upper left chest.

Davion: I'm Victor Steiner-Davion but you can just call me Victor if you so wish.

Kim's eyes exploded at the sound of the name and stared at him in disbelief, cursing herself for her rudeness.

Davion: I know what you are thinking why would I come here to speak to you and your friend over there.

He pointed to the bed right hers where Jared laid hooked up to no less 30 different machines and oxygen mask.

Kim: Oh god Jared... will he make it?

Davion: The doctors say that he will but he was wreck when you guys got in and I don't mean just from the battle and the run. I mean from long before it probably, which brings me to ask a question of you if you think you can answer.

Kim: Shoot sir.

Davion: Do you know what has been happening to Carlson over the last past 8 months?

Kim: I have only known him for maybe 3 months but I...I...I don't really know what goes on and if something was going he didn't show it I don't think.

Davion: How about performance in combat?

Kim: I think I can safely say that I have never seen anyone handle a mech like he does particularly when it comes around to gunnery.

Davion moved a chair from the wall over to her bed in an effort to get comfortable. Once he was sitting the saddened look on his face made him look even older then what he was.

Davion: Then it's just as I thought...just as I thought. Very well now I will tell you your mission now and I'll brief Carlson when he recovers.

Jared muttered as loud as he could.

Jared: No need sir I am listening.

Davion: Ah good you are back anyway...

Kim braced herself for a remote outpost assignment somewhere in the mountains a few thousand miles south of Hotel, she knew that Jared at least would hate the posting with a passion because there were no clanners down there to fight.

Davion: As you probably know this is a double edged war one is the actual military side the other is the public relations and in order to keep the military going I have to keep the people happy as well and let them know that we have better mechs and mechwarriors then the enemy.

Kim: So let me guess you want Jared and I to pose for some magazines and as an added bonus I get a spot in Playboy right sir?

Her answer was laced with anger as she absolutely hated having to act like a doll for the photographers and she was pretty sure that Jared would kill if anyone tried to manipulate him. Davion on the other hand laughed so hard that he had a coughing fit.

Davion: You need not worry about the Playboy spot but you will be posing for the camera alright as a backup pilot for Carlson in this years Solaris mech matches.

Kim couldn't answer for a full minute as she realized that in away this would be a dream come true for her... to go to Solaris and compete in front of billions of people.

Kim: Respectfully sir are you pulling my leg or are you serious?

Davion: I am as serious as I can get. Now here are some important details 1. You two have to do your absolute best to get as far in the game as possible at best you get into the big game and god willing win the Grand Championship. 2. You will be technically undercover so avoid doing anything stupid. And 3. In order to keep your profile to a minimum in case if any Steiner supporters get pissed and try to kill ether one of you will not be put into a regular government owned apartment but a safe house being rented out by a kind landlord who happens to support me. So are you at least willing to do this mission?

Kim: Need you ask sir...of course I'm game!

From across the room Jared spoke.

Jared: Solaris... I don't have any real problems.

Davion: ...Ok I'll take your word for it, you both leave in a week.

Next Chapter

Medals and Revelations


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Medals and Revelations

Even though Jared and Kim had been in the med bay for a few hours they both managed to convince the head doctor to release them both. Later on Davion told them that an award ceremony would be held that night in the nearby city of Jaksburg in one of the few 5 star hotels on planet.

Within Brinks office he set up to follow through on his orders concerning Carlson and Witmer.

_Three months in heavy combat and even a major clan attack, they are both turning out to resemble their parents more then I feared. No matter my lady's orders are clear._

He kept thinking about how he would carry out his plan as he walked into the party in the hotel then he put on his poker face as he went to the head table.

Jared and Kim sat right of Davion both of them feeling a bit uncomfortable and overwhelmed from all the sudden congratulations from just about every brass in the system.

Jared: Lord Davion might I ask why we're even here?

Davion set down his wine glass and pondered for a moment then answered in the best "matter-of-fact" voice he could muster.

Davion: You are here because you pulled something that most clanners couldn't pull off… destroying 2/3 of an enemy attack force then running several hundred miles through rough terrain and constant attacks. You think that you didn't earn at least something?

Still moderately confused Jared went on to say.

Jared: No sir if you say I earned a medal for what I did then go ahead its just I'm not used to getting any sort of… credit I guess you can call it.

The older man stared for a moment making eye contact with the teenage mechwarrior and saw what he had feared but didn't voice his findings.

Davion: So let me guess these sorts of missions are just a normal part of life for you?

Jared: Sir I'm not going to lie to you and say that no they're not part of my life when in fact they are my life; I fight for everything and live for nothing so it's a trade off the usual hardships of war are what I wake up to everyday of my life. The only cost is that when ever I get home where ever that maybe at the moment the rest of my life is an empty hell. That's how I have survived both the orphanages and the war if you can't go over; under or around the problem you harden yourself and go right through it regardless of what happens to you. Most of the time you come out the other side relatively unharmed... usually. Anyway it's almost time for the festivities to begin sir.

Victor could barely keep his face from showing any emotion as he got up and went to the podium to make his opening speech.

Davion: Ladies and Gentlemen if you could please have a seat we can have the main event begin. Thank you now as we all know this war needs its heroes and not 24 hours ago we found two more to add to that short list, Mechwarriors Carlson and Witmer are the first people since the 3rd secession war to earn the highest award that the Inner Sphere has. So it gives me great pride to award these two fine soldiers The Inner Sphere Medal of Honor!

Both of them walked to the podium and received their medal accept for Jared because Davion paused at when he had finished shaking Kim's hand.

Victor: It should be noted that because of errors and other anomalies in the system some people slide through the cracks, Carlson is one of those people why you might ask? Because the most medals of Honor that have been handed to one man was two but Carlson as gone above and beyond the call of duty as every time he has gone out to combat on some of the most dangerous combat missions possible he was either faced against superior numbers, ambushed, even jump jetted on by a Clan Kodiak and survived. Things like this should be rewarded so I'm once again proud to hand out 2 Medals of Honor and a personal commendation why he didn't get them sooner I know not.

Jared bowed and bent his knees so Davion could put the medals around his neck. It seemed that no one at least openly commented that he was 6'11" tall which made him much bigger then even clan elementals the clans genetically enhanced foot soldiers clad in heavy battle armor that could if given the chance could rip a mech apart piece by piece.  
General Brinks hid his now seething anger at the sight of these two soldiers getting three of the Inner Sphere's highest awards all in one night.

Davion: Now a few words from Private Carlson.

Jared's heart almost froze not because of stage fright just the idea that they probably expected a long prepared speech out of him but given the situation he would just give them a quick one then sit down.  
He approached the podium and looked over the crowd out of habit looking for threats.

Jared: Thank you for this honor…yeah.

The short phrase left the crowd speechless and in mass confusion but they got over it and started head out into a separate ballroom.

Davion pulled Jared to the side before leaving to join the crowd.

Davion: You have the gift of shocking top brass that's something that literally takes decades to build up.

Jared: I didn't know what to say I just minimized the damage I would take and told them the truth nothing more.

Davion: Remember this then the truth is mightier then the sword. If you wish to join me in the ball room you are more then happy to do so.

Jared: Honestly sir I don't think I could dance very well in combat boots.

Davion: Well you have point there but in either case I must go expect an re-briefing on the mission two days from now once I get some things finalized have nice evening private.

Jared snapped a salute and turned to go out to a nearby balcony where he last saw Kim making a rather quick retreat to.

_What's spooked her?_

When he got out there he saw that she was propped against the wall of the balcony.

He dared to walk closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned suddenly almost drawing her knife on him. When she realized it was she apologized for nearly killing him.

Kim: Jared! I'm sorry…it's just…

Jared: Its ok but if you don't mind me asking why did you jump so quick?

Kim: It's just I don't like big parties like this especially with all the brass around it just gets me on edge like something is going to break out.

She fell back on to the wall looking over the city and the half moon in the sky.

Kim: Ever since my father died I have had to move from place to place and I guess I just don't like being around a lot of people .

Jared patted her on her back.

Jared: Well you should consider yourself lucky you didn't have to talk to the big crowd.

Kim: You have point there.

Little did they know that from the shadows a spy lurked

Spy: The general may want this info.

Chapter 12  
Whips and Wisdom

After talking about whatever came to mind for two whole hours they decided to clear the balcony before anyone caught them and got the wrong idea. Heading off for the base they traveled the nearly abandoned halls leading out to the APC's outside loading the last of the brass on board, they over heard what Jared recognized to the voices of General Brink's two on-hand Section 7 agents talking rather openly about a operation that was to be done tonight.

Agent 1: So do you think we can really take down that Jared fellow with just a large dose of chloroform?

Agent 2: Yeah he maybe a freak but he is still to a certain degree human and therefore can be knocked out. But just in case you get Carlson and I'll get the babe.

Agent 1: You just want a reason to grope her don't you?

Agent 2: Hey she's got a nice rack on her.

Around a nearby corner…

Kim: Grope me and they'll both lose something important. They sound like a pair of petty thugs.

Jared: Yeah what makes me wonder is who is behind these two pulling the strings. I mean it's not like Section 7 agents to make their own missions up no matter how advantageous it maybe for them.

Kim: How about we run our own black op? You know eavesdropping maybe some physical interrogation that type of thing.

Jared: …You want to get back at them for the groping remark?

The look in her eye told him everything he needed to know at that moment so they waited silently for the two to pass and fell in step with them matching footsteps so as to hide the sound of their own boots until they reached the front lobby where they put some distance between them and the agents until they had found a APC and got in.

Jared give pumped his right arm up and down twice meaning to rush the APC and hop on. Kim being the more dexterous of the two managed to jump on top of the vehicle and lug Jared up there as well, almost at once it started move they grabbed on to the edge of an open roof hatch and slowly peered in hoping not break their cover just yet.

It was empty except for the two agents and the driver; the two men began to talk again.

Agent 1: Once we get both Carlson and Witmer we're suppose to take them up to Brinks office and he'll decide wither or not we'll have to whip them to get the info out or whip them and then freeze them.

Agent 2: I kind of wonder if this is a good idea… I mean the mission and all because if Brinks is wrong about this confession that he wants out of Carlson not only will the mission go totally FUBAR on us but in the end we'll be fucked too.

Agent 1: I say we just trust the good general and go with his plan besides remember what he said that some people higher up then him want some questions answered by two mechwarriors.

The agent then shifted around a bit right before his face wide eyed, his left hand dove into his dress uniform and fished out a small recording device.

Agent 1: Oh shit! I think it may have been on this whole time we were talking!

Agent 2: I told you keep that thing in your back pocket in fact why the hell you have it on you anyway? But anyway I would wait to erase it until we got back so we can guarantee that the info is destroyed… besides who would be looking for it and even then how could they get it out of your back pocket?

The two laughed hilariously at the remark and then went on to a different subject.

_If this is what our best spies are like then I'm going to have begin taking their pre-mission Intel with a grain of salt._

Kim: Jared what do you say we knock them out and steal the recorder or something else?

Jared push himself quietly from the hatch and took hold the roof cargo rack that Kim was hanging on to.

Jared: One question first how did you hear that from over there with all the road noise?

Kim: Good ears and there's a roof firing port right where your boot was. So what do you say?

Jared: Ancient wisdom if your enemy is doesn't know you're there steal over bloodshed.  
In other words how good of a pickpocket are you?

Kim: Check your back pocket.

Confused by the answer he reached to his back pocket and low-and-behold his wallet was gone. He turned to Kim who was waving the black leather wallet in front of him.

Kim: And I did that with only one hand so does that answer your question?

Taking back his wallet he continued with his plan.

Jared: Ok when they get out they'll probably head to the barracks first and hopefully take a shortcut through the extra mech parking area. Once there you will steal the primary objective from his pocket and if you can their wallets and base ID's as a secondary objective. If it goes FUBAR then just shout and I'll be on top of them both before you know it.

Kim: Got it and just in time too we're about at the base gates.

Jared: Stuff it and get down!

Looking at the situation the rack was wide enough for both of them to be laying beside each other but with being so close to the sides and with out extra cover or camo. They would still stand a good chance of being seen if they where there would be questions asked about just why they where on the roof of the APC. Jared's mind was now cranking at full bore figuring if was worth the risk of staying near the edge or moving to the middle, checking the distance to the gates they had to act now if they wanted to.

Jared: Kim let me move to the middle and then get on top of me.

Kim moved quickly keeping a slightly nervous eye over the guards at the gate until she was lying on top of him with her head tucked under his chin.

Kim: Don't you dare get any ideas…

Jared: Trust me I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment.

She would have laughed if she wasn't trying to flatten herself more against Jared and at the same time whisper a short prayer.

_Please god make these guards part of the lazy shift!_

The APC stopped at the gate and it seemed that Kim's prayer had been answered as the guards only checked the undercarriage for bombs or anything of the like.  
They waved them through and continued to drive until it reached a garage near the extra mech parking area, where the two Section 7 agents left and as Jared had hoped started to walk through the extra mech parking area.

Jared was still laying flat on the roof rack until he was sure everyone had left. Kim was the first to jump down and sprint for the nearest mech for cover with Jared hot on her heels.

They split up when they reached the sea of medium Hunchback and Ryoken mechs that made up most of the parking area keeping a safe distance from the agents.

Finally when they where well within the cover of the mechs Kim made her move sprinting from shadow to shadow until she slowed down right behind them and let her hands do the rest of the work, Jared watched not 10ft away ready to sprint tackle both of them should they notice anything. Then Kim slipped behind a crate of ammo and didn't move until the agents were out of the area before going to Jared's position.

Kim: I come with three gifts a recorder, a crocodile skin wallet with 500 c-bills cash in it, and an ostrich skin wallet with gold lining and a small bag of what I would have to say is weed or something of the like.

Jared could hardly believe that she had literally walked away with everything but the kitchen sink. He looked in the direction of the officer's barracks wandering if Davion was still awake.

_I'll have to take that risk._

Jared: We need to give this info to Lord Davion right now so we'll head down to the officers barracks and see if we can't reach him.

Kim: What about just going in and knocking on the door?

Jared: The guards would tip off Brinks for sure. Now they have a checkpoint in front of his door and right behind the front door but we'll get in through the balcony. It's going to be a long climb up to the 4th floor but that's the only way.

Kim: Ok let's get moving then.

Since they seemed to be out of danger they took their time getting to the officers barracks during that they talked about where they had learned the skill they had displayed earlier.

Jared: So you first learned how to pickpocket people by pick pocketing your aunt!

Kim: Well when you need c-bills to pay the bills and your guardian usually gambles away her paycheck before paying anything you adapt. Besides it's not much different from you.

That brought back memories of a younger him running from the cops, sneaking out of the orphanage at night to go to work and robbing a few small stores in order to pay for a lawyer to get his father's mech back.

Jared: I guess I was calling the kettle black right?

Kim: Yeah you were… just wondering how do you plan to climb to the top floor of the barracks?

Jared: Just follow me and I'll show you.

Next Chapter  
Shut up and Skip Town


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Shut up and Skip Town

The pair of mechwarriors reached the officers barracks and waited to make sure that they weren't being followed. Then when all was quiet Jared turned to his partner.

Jared: Kim you asked how we are to get to the top floor well here is how.

He pointed to a trio of steel cables that attached to the window washer.  
The window washer it self was a small robot that was no bigger than a trash can.

Kim: I get it you go first then me right?

Jared: Only half right the risk of being seen on the washer is too great for it to make two trips to the top given the time of night, so the idea is I strap myself to the washer and you'll hang on to me. It's not the flashiest idea but it'll work… I hope.

Kim: Well what the hell then let's get moving.

It didn't take them long to reach the fourth floor though there was scary moment when someone nearly stepped outside but was called back by something else.  
When they reached the fourth floor the lights inside were on and Davion was sitting in front of a computer looking over something.

Davion felt something change, some small thing that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. He reached for his pistol and slowly turned around in time to see Jared pulling himself over the edge of the balcony with Kim hanging on his back, rushing as fast as his aged frame would go to reach the door he opened it suddenly surprising the two of them.

Davion: What the hell?

Jared: Sir sorry about the sneaking in but we have important info to give to you immediately.

Davion: Concerning?

Kim: General Brinks and his two Section 7 thugs. They seem to be under the impression that he's a Clanner spy of some sort.

The mention of General Brink's name made his mind jump start.

Davion: Quickly get inside no questions!

The mechwarriors walked inside to the large living room of Davion's apartment.  
Davion shut the door and locked it and closed the curtains as well.

Davion: Ok show me what you two have.

Kim pulled out the recording device and handed it to the lord.

Kim: It seems that the Section 7 agents had this going while they were talking about some plan of Brinks to kidnap us with chloroform and basically torture us until we gave him what he wanted what ever that may have been.

Davion: Yes this goes along with the report I was just looking over. You see it seems that Brinks is getting and sending coded messages from annoymus senders which with him being among the top brass in Section 7 its understandable but still has a smell to it.

Jared: Mole?

Kim answered before the older man could begin.

Kim: If he is then he must either be an old one or a recent convert but the former is more likely.

Davion: Precisely that is one reason that I wanted you to keep the PR mission from so as not to tip him off and see if he finds out some other way, only until then can we figure out what is in his messages. I would have put him under surveillance but with him being good friends with most of the Section 7 brass he would find out so for now I will do nothing but send you off to Solaris early tomorrow morning until then I welcome you to stay at my home.

Jared: In other words shut up and skip town?

Davion gave a deep throated laugh that made him seem even older then what he really was.

Davion: You have your father's tongue Carlson, Oh while I'm thinking about it…

He reached into his desk and pulled out two three chevron patches.

Davion: Sergeants Carlson and Witmer congrats on your late promotion.

Shocked at the sudden sight of the patches they could only manage a salute.

Jared, Kim: Thank you sir!

Once business was done Davion turned serious again.

Davion: I must now ask you Jared… How exactly did you come across this info?

He hesitated for a moment hoping the truth wouldn't void all that they found.

Jared: … A five finger discount sir.

Kim's face instantly flashed red at the notion that she deserved all the credit because to her at least he came up with the idea she just did the work.

Davion: I see that both of you are more then just mechwarriors. Tell me what other skills do you both have that are not on the your personal jackets?

Both of them ran of a long laundry list of skills they had learned or picked up of their time as "misguided adolescents" as Jared put it.

Davion: I don't think will need to worry about you two completing your mission.

Next Chapter  
Armories and Drop Ships


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Armories and Drop Ships

Within an hour of their arrival everything was quiet again or so it seemed.  
On the roof of the officer barracks laid Jared with a .50 cal anti-elemental rifle at his side in addition to several pistols he pulled out of his mech. The reason that he was up there in cold night on even colder concrete was not because there was no room downstairs but because it was just a regular part of his conditioning and the fact that he didn't like that idea of the section 7 thugs of finding him **in** Davion's quarters which would cause odd questions to be asked if he wasn't shot out right.

_This is what I come back to after everything is said and done…concrete and guns, yeah that's what my home life is or at least here on Dune. Maybe things will be better on Solaris? What the fuck am I saying! It's going to be the same only instead of having to watch out for clanners I have to look out for Steiner supporters and Kim. She maybe not be scared now but after a few days with having to live under the same roof as me she will not know what to say._

Down stairs Kim snapped out of her sleep. She slowly looked around the guest room as she pulled on her boots and grabbed her knifes.

_I could swear I heard something on the roof.  
_  
When she stepped outside of her room she saw that a ladder leading to the roof was down and a hatch was open. Slowly she climbed up the ladder being as silent as possible; peering out of the hatch she scanned the flat lifeless roof. At first all she saw was a few AC units and that was it until she found Jared sleeping near the edge of the roof clutching his sniper rifle.

Kim: What the hell Jared?

She was tempted to go over and wake him up but she couldn't move her body up or down, it was then she looked at his face she could see that he seemed so peaceful.

_I guess in a world where you have to fight everything and everyone to stay alive sleep is the only break he gets. Carlson how the hell can you stay sane? Do you find comfort in the guns and knifes you keep with you or is it something else?_

Kim: What is going through your mind?

Davion: The upcoming mission I would think or what might happen if somehow Brinks found out where you are.

It took all of her will not scream out loud when the old man spoke.  
He smiled at her reaction and continued to speak.

Davion: You still haven't figured out why he does what he does have you?

Kim: No sir I haven't but I think even if I knew why I don't know if I could comprehend it. He just seems… damn it what's the word I'm looking for?

Davion: Closed off?

Kim: Hmmm yeah that's the word, closed off from the rest of the world. All because his up bringing.

The older man leaned against the wall deep in thought.

Davion: I'll tell you one thing… on Solaris if he seems uncomfortable or just plain leery it's probably because he scared being out of his element. Now you are asking your self what would man like Jared fear correct?

Kim shook her head yes and let him continue.

Davion: Based off of what I have seen first hand it's not because of Brinks or the clans or even this whole war but in fact… you.

Kim: What the hell do you mean sir?

Davion: He so used to going at things alone that he only truly fears one thing…

Kim: People?

Davion: I think you can say that and be right but I narrow it down to personal relationships like friendship and that sort of thing.

Kim: I don't think I understand what you mean sir?

Davion sighed and paused to think how to explain this.

Davion: At the ceremony last night he admitted to me in his own words that he fights for everything yet lives for nothing at the time I didn't know how to react but I understand now. The war against the clans is his main purpose for living and it's not out of vengeance or personal gain, it's just another mountain in his life to climb over but when the war is won and peace is restored he'll kind of go into a neutral gear not suicidal but not alive either. Just living out his life one fight at time…you haven't noticed that he seems happy when around his mech or in combat or doing some dangerous?

Kim: Yeah when we were tailing the Section 7 agents he did seem happy to do it, and during the battle at Zulu base he…

She paused for second to gather her will again and pressed on.

Kim: He was happier then what I have ever seen him like he enjoyed the fact that he was outnumbered and out gunned by the clan's best with little hope of survival. I think if it wasn't for me being there he would have stayed and fought until either he or the clanners were killed.

Davion stood up and looked straight at Kim. His gaze punching through her own tough shell and as if speaking to her not as a solider but as his own daughter he gave one last bit of advice.

Davion: Try to help him as best as you can because I think that if anyone can save him it's you given your past and in return maybe he can help you. Now it's 0300 and your drop ship leaves at 0700 so try to get some sleep.

Kim: Yes sir.

After 4 hours had past Kim approached the massive Overlord class drop ship loading ramp.

Kim: HEY FLYBOY!

Technician: How can I help you Sergeant?

Kim: I need to know were my cabin is.

The small man stood pulled a data pad out of his flight suit and tapped on it a few times before answering.

Technician: You are in cabin C4 level 5 but I think I should warn you now before you go there since we are carrying several big brass on this trip it leaves little room for other passengers so you will be sharing with someone else.

Kim: Who am I sharing with?

Technician: It's all done by rank and job so you would be with… Sergeant Carlson a Mechwarrior apparently.

_Oh boy this is going be an interesting trip._

Kim: Thank you.

Technician: You need help finding it ma'am?

Kim: No I know my way around but thanks for the offer.

Just then from the end of the loading ramp came a familiar voice.

Jared: Kim you're here already?

Kim turned to see her lance mate turn bunkmate jogging up the ramp with a rucksack of clothes and a mysterious rectangular 10ft long armored crate.

Kim: You were almost late for lift off you know?

Jared: Yeah I had to finish up on a side project at the armory before getting here.

Kim: Can I inquire what this project is?

She stared at the crate and then at Jared.

Jared: Don't worry you will find out soon enough. But right now we need to dump our stuff off at a cabin and get to the bridge.

Kim: Why the bridge?

Jared: I don't know I'm going off of what Davion told me, apparently it's one of the perks of being a sergeant.

They went in to an elevator which because of Jared's crate was a tight squeeze.

Kim: Jared just to let you know because there's a lot of brass on board we'll have to share a cabin.

Jared: Ok then I call dibs on the floor.

Kim: The floor?

Jared: I have trouble sleeping on a bed anyway besides a gentleman always gives the bed to a lady.

Kim laughed out loud until she was gasping for breath and in tears.

Jared: Was I that funny?

Kim: No it's just I thought you would be the last person I expect to be chivalrous.

Jared: Remember I'm not your average mechwarrior.

The elevator stopped at level 5 and they piled out into the narrow and dimly lit hallway.  
It was just as he remember a drop ship being gray steel floor, gray colored walls, and gray colored pipes with serial numbers stenciled all over them.

Kim: C4 this is the place.

The wheel lock that opened the door was rusted tight and took both of them to break it free. Once the door opened the sweet smell of pine scented air hit them at once, inside the room was spartan but still comfortable with a TV/computer combo, a refrigerator, and to Jared's delight a built-in gun rack. When they looked there was a separate bedroom complete with a full size bed.

Jared: This place is nice.

Kim: Nice! This is the best damn cabin I ever been in!

Jared: We'll explore it later we need to rush up to the bridge now.

Dropping their things they rushed back into the elevator and literally sprinted on the bridge.

Jared: Sorry if we're late Captain.

Captain: Don't worry about that Mechwarrior and please call me Captain Dashca. And right now I suggest that you take a seat we are about to start lift off.

Taking one of the seats that lined the wall of the rectangular bridge they strapped themselves in.

Jared: Hey Kim is something wrong?

Kim: No not really it's just I have a slight fear of putting my life and mech in the hands of some random drop ship pilot.

Jared: Its ok I don't exactly like the idea either but I know if we crash now we still have a chance of surviving… now in actual space that's when it counts. One mistake and boom we're space junk.

Then as he finished the sentence the massive fusion engines ignited and roared to life. Slowly the ship rose in the sky going faster and faster shaking the contents inside.  
Then suddenly a red warning light flashed and loud bang followed suit closely followed by another loud bang.

Dashca: What happened back there?

Pilot: Don't know captain all systems are back to green status.

Kim's grip on the armrest of her seat became tighter and tighter, she shut her eyes and prayed that something wasn't wrong. She suddenly felt a large hand hold on to her own hand, when she looked it was Jared's hand.

Jared: Hang tight Kim only 2 more minutes of this.

Suddenly her fear was gone and she felt relaxed even with the ship shaking harder then ever before.

_This is going to be an interesting mission._

Next Chapter  
Guns, Ammo, and Friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Guns, Ammo, and Friends

Like Jared said after 2 more minutes of shaking and roaring the ship was in space and was about to make the jump to hyperspace.

Pilot: Captain we are about to jump.

Captain: Jump in… 3… 2… 1…JUMP!

There was a massive jolt as the ship accelerated to light speed then only the muffled hum of the engines as everything fell silent.

Kim released her seat belt and stood up only to dodge a bunch of assorted officers all of them either infantrymen also known as aka grunts or fighter pilots aka flyboys.

Kim: Hey watch where you're going.

The group of men stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face the mechwarrior.

Solider: What did you say mechwarrior bitch?

She stepped closer to the man; though they were the same height the man had at least 75 to 100 lbs on her. He was dressed in the usual camo of the infantry and above the left pocket the name Benjamin was stitched.

Kim: I said watch where you're going asshole.

The grunt looked around at his friends getting their take on how respond to this uppity mechwarrior.

Benjamin: You're going to pay for that…

He made a move to punch when Jared came up behind Kim.

Jared: Is there a problem here Kim?

Kim: I don't think so.

Knowing that continuing then and there would be bad for him he fell back.

Benjamin: I'll get you later.

He left quickly with his friends in tow leaving Kim and Jared in their wake.

Kim: Asshole.

Jared: A asshole he is but that his problem and not ours. You wanted to know what was inside the crate right? Then follow me.

Instead of waiting for the elevator they took the stairs both of them literally leaping down whole flights of stairs until they reached their floor, then once inside Jared lugged the crate out, opened it, and pulled out the biggest rifle Kim had ever seen.

It was at least 10ft with a 2 and half inch bore combined with a ten round clip and painted jet black gave it a almost science fiction look to it.

Kim: Holy shit Carlson what do you hunt with this thing?

Jared: Well... elementals, gnomes, mechs, tanks, aircraft, and I think I can take out low orbit satellites with this thing too.

Kim: Wow just...wow.

He handed the gun over to Kim who at first thought she wasn't strong enough to handle but found at it was surprisingly lightweight and balanced.

Kim: I'll say one thing you've got some skill at building these things. What else you got?

Jared reached in between the ammo boxes pulled out two knifes. He pulled one out of its sheath and handed it to Kim.

Jared: Now these aren't my work but that of my fathers, he called them angel blades they are perfectly balanced and sharpened with a laser down to a edge that is only a molecule in width in all its the best double edged combat knife out there.

As she held the knife and examined it she noted the level craftsmanship that was in the handle alone. The handle was made from polished titanium engraved with integrate patterns to increase grip. On the blade was engraved a praying angel with its wings out stretched until they met at the tip of the black ferro-titanium/tungsten alloy blade.

Kim: Beautiful simply beautiful...hey lets go down the bar and get a few cokes and talk about a idea that might make good use of your skills.

Jared: Cool I'm in besides when we pasted it earlier I saw that they had a fight cage.

Kim: You want to fight or watch?

Jared: Fight of course.

They made their way down the bar which was jammed pack with a mix of men from brass to enlisted men they all came to watch the cage matches and to drink absurd amounts of beer make the long trip to Solaris bearable.  
Jared managed to get them a table close the cage itself so they didn't have to look over anyones head. Kim proposed her idea of taking some jump jets off of a Kodiak and put them on to their mechs.

Kim: So that's my idea you think it's possible?

Jared: Oh its possible alright in fact I have been trying to get the jump jets them selves for quite sometime now but thanks to Davion he gave me four sets so now I can make your idea and dream come true and soon you will fly over the competition and hopefully land on top of them as well.

Just as they got refills on their drinks the man from earlier came up to them.

Benjamin: Hey mechwarrior I have been watching you and I think you might be worth challenging to a fight.

Jared: Ok if you wish to challenge me then I accept.

Benjamin: Good then you wouldn't mind a friendly wager would you?

Both men knew where this was going quickly.

Jared: What's the wager?

Benjamin chuckled to himself before answering.

Benjamin: Who ever wins get a night with the girl here in addition to 500 C-bills deal?

Kim looked at him sternly before whispering in Jared's ear.

Kim: He was serious about getting back at me for earlier. You don't need to fight for me Jared you know that right?

Jared: I know that but you are a friend of mine with which comes some protection. I will fight for you of my own freewill... and I will not lose hell or high water.

Jared: Ok I accept the terms but realize this I can see through this charade to the real reason you challenging me so here's a bit extra if I win you leave her alone deal?

Benjamin: Deal lets go up there now. Guys stay here and watch the prize.

He took out 500 C-bills cash and laid them on the table as did Jared.

Ref: You two fighting next?

Jared: Yeah.

Ref: Ok you know the rules no weapons just feet and fist other wise everything goes and one more thing take off your shirts we once had a guy come in here with body armor on he put 10 guys in the med bay because of broken hands.

Once inside They took off their shirts and gun belts and threw them aside then got into fighting stances. It was a fairly even match has Benjamin being a grunt was somewhat as tall as Jared and had another 25 or 50 lbs on him. The bell rang and he charged in and threw the first punch into Jared's gut which did him little good but leave him open for Jared's right hook to take him to the floor. He staggered up and started throwing random punches with no effect.

Benjamin: HOLD STILL MOTHERFUCKER!

Before he could throw another punch or insult Jared did a three punch and kick combo to Benjamin's head, on the ground with a broken nose and sore neck he heard the ref start the count down before was thrown out.

_I can't lose not with these stakes...not with these people._

He moved into a kneeling position with the count down still going.

Benjamin: I will win now!

With the last of his strength he pulled a 3 inch knife and managed to stab the whole blade down to the hilt in Jared's side.

While this was happening Jared tried to avoid the blade but it still hit him but did little to stop him...in fact it only make him snap. His opponent back pedaled away from him as if wondering why he wasn't already dead or dying particularity with a knife in his leg, Jared looked at the grunt seeing the last of the mans ego burn away in the fires of fear.

Benjamin's gaze met his enemies eyes and all he saw was rage and death. Before Benjamin knew what was happening he was picked up off of his feet and slammed into the ground with murderous force then picked up again and kicked in the chest and slammed into the side of the cage.

Jared's battle cry seemed to drive if possible even more fear into his opponent and the rest of the quickly growing crowd.

With one last burst of power he flipped Benjamin over his head and into the floor of the ring.  
Benjamin blacked out thinking only one thing.

_Don't mess with mechwarriors...ever._

The ref finally approached the winner and declared him the winner. The crowd which had been dead silent after Jared's battle cry erupted in mass hysteria. Jared gathered his things and made went to the table grabbed the money and headed out of the bar without a word to Kim.  
Kim followed him in to the elevator and didn't push a conversation until they were both inside the cabin with the door locked.

Jared: You ok Kim?

Kim: Forget about me and look your self!

He looked down and saw the knife still in his leg.

Jared: Yeah so?

Kim was wide eyed at this response and couldn't speak for a moment.

Kim: Jared didn't you feel the knife in you at the very least?

Jared: I knew it was there I just didn't feel any pain.

He grabbed the handle and pulled the knife and cleaned it with a nearby cloth.

Kim looked on and slowly sat down in a chair until she asked the burning question on her mind.

Kim: How can you survive being stabbed?

Jared: Well thanks to my genetic engineering one of the many side effects is a sort of regeneration how much I can regenerate I don't know but it comes in handy sometimes.

Kim spoke again almost whispering this time

Kim: How can you withstand the pain?

Jared: I guess... I just got so used to the pain that it doesn't effect or distract me anymore.

Kim looked at Jared closely for a moment and saw for the first time all the whip scars and burns from what looked like branding irons both on his back and chest.

Jared: Before you say anything else I'm going to tell you that I don't expect anything return...nothing, I fought because you are a friend and with that comes a health plan in which I will cover for you should you need it.

Kim: Why?

Jared: Because I have come to realize after spending much time on the mechbay roof that if I can't save myself from the pain and suffering then I will do what I can to help others despite what it may cost me, I have nothing to gain or lose so I use my gift or curse which ever way you want to call it to help my friends who ever they maybe no matter what trouble they're in.

Kim: No one has ever really fought for me in anything.

Jared: Well now you know you have someone to count on. But right now I need to see what I can do for this stab wound.

He went into the crate and pulled a medkit out of a compartment and went into the bathroom to do his work.  
When he was gone Kim spoke one more time to anyone who could hear her soft whisper.

Kim: Thank you.

Next Chapter  
Solaris... We have a problem.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Solaris...We have a problem.

After that rough first night things got extremely quiet on board as theories and rumors flew around the ship about the mechwarrior who beat down veteran grunt in a fight last night. When Kim walked into a room, any room everyone would stay out her way at any cost. Jared on the other hand seemed to change every passing day as he spent entire days working on the mechs in the hold and coming back at ever stranger hours to a tiny nook in the back of the cabin but no matter what he was up at 8 am fixing breakfast for her like nothing else was going on in the world or at least in his world. It went on like this for 3 weeks until the night before they were going to land on Solaris in the bar.

Jared: Kim when you get a moment meet me in the hold I have something to show you.

Kim guzzled down her coke and followed Jared to the hold until he turned to block the door way leading into the hold.

Kim: What's going on?

Jared: Before you see my upgrades I need to ask you...how good are you at Death From Above?

_Death From Above! Is he...did he mean what I think he means?_

Kim: It's been awhile but I can still hit a moving target.

Jared: Good because you are get a blast out of this.

He ran ahead and stood near the back of the Masakari while patting the newly added Jump Jets.

Jared: Behold 3 weeks of 20 hour days all summed up in two fully jump capable mechs!

Kim: You crazy SOB, are you sure that they can fly?

Jared: Sadly no but there's a 90 chance that they will.

Kim: 90... What about the other 10?

Jared: 5 they will fire but the force produced will be so strong that they will break off the mech it self and the last 5 belongs to the chance that you will vanish in a ball of superheated plasma. Otherwise there is no need to worry.

Kim: Spoken like a true mech designer...

Then the crackle of the ships PA system interrupted them both.

Dashca: All hands this is the captain speaking we are less then 12 hours from landing on Solaris have your gear checked and ready to unload by the time we get in orbit that is all.

Kim: 12 hours seems like this trip as flown by hasn't it?

Jared: That indeed Kim but now I need get my stuff and load it into my mech.

Kim: Never one to trust your weapons crate to the fly boys?

Jared: Well that and I don't think they could carry the damn thing let alone fit it into the compartment in the cockpit.

The two laughed out loud at the idea of a bunch fly boys trying to carry the crate around. Within a hour they where catching their last bit of sleep before they land and get to the task of hunting down their new residence on planet with 10 billion people living on it.

But unknown to anyone on board a lose super-coolant line had come off of its fitting and damaged the sensor that was watching over it ever so slowly letting one of the engines overheat to critical levels.

11 hours later...

Dashca got on the PA system again and gave the final warning that all crew had to be in their seats before they started landing. Jared and Kim sat further down then Benjamin and his group which still after 3 weeks since the fight still looked like hell with many bruises.

Kim: I kinda think they are still afraid of you.

Jared: No they aren't afraid they just vividly remember the lesson learned never under estimate your foe... and when hunting mechwarriors you mess with one and they all come after you.

Kim: I swear I can seriously see you writing your own Art of War.

Jared: Jared Carlson's Art of War... well at least my name is easier to say then Sun Tzu's.

Then the whole ship started to rumble and shake as it started it's spin to land engine's down.

Jared: He we go again.

The ship continued to shake and shutter as it fought the planets gravity for control. The pilot called out the altitudes as they came. Dashca sternly looked over at the control panel watch for some problem that was nagging at the back of his mind.  
Just as 10,000 ft was called out the now overheated engine went critical and took with it 3 other engines out of 5.

Pilot: Captain we have lost engines 2 through 5 we are going down!

Dashca: Solaris we have a problem we can't not recover from clear the landing zone we're coming in!

Further back where Kim and Jared sat everyone was panicking.

General: OH GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! OH MY FUCKING GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

Grunt: NO SHIT SIR WE'RE TOTALLY SCREWED!

Flyboy: I ALWAYS KNEW I WOULD DIE IN A SHIP... I HATE BEING RIGHT!

Jared: Kim we have to get to the mechs.

Kim: Are you fucking nuts?!

Jared: We have a better chance of surviving in a 500 ton mech then strapped to the top of a fusion bomb!

He hit the release on his buckle and sprinted his way into a stairwell, Kim quickly followed suit and left the rest of the people there to their own doom.

_Maybe if we can get the mechs off then the ship will be light enough for one engine to handle! I need to tell Jared._

When she flew into the hold ammo crates were practically flying around the room nearly hitting her in the process. Jared was already inside his mech and powering up. Kim ducked into her own mech and grabbed the radio.

Kim: Jared do you think the jump jets could slow us down enough to land safely?

Jared: Two mechs with experimental jump jets have no chance at even slowing down a Overlord class drop ship!

Kim: I mean just the mechs!

Jared suddenly realized her plan and did some fast number crunching.

Jared: Yeah they should if not then we should slow down enough for us to at least survive.

Kim: Ok I'll override the loading doors from here you just get ready to do your leap of faith.

Jared: Roger that I'll tell Dashca our plain.

He hit a few buttons and contacted the bridge.

Jared: Dashca we're going to lighten the ship by jump jetting out of here if you supercharge the last engine you might be able at least slow down the ship before impact!

Dashca: Go then do it now we are only 2500 ft from the ground!

When the Comlink was cut off the doors opened and he slammed down on the throttle and hit the jump jets guiding the mech out of the falling ship and into the cool afternoon air of Solaris.

_Sweet sweet homecoming._

Shaking her doubts Kim too jumped out of the ship and punched the jump jets...  
to Jared's credit as a builder and modifier he was right the overpowered jump jets worked perfectly and almost instantly slowed her down to a safe 25ft a second.

Kim: Jared... Jared do you read me?

The line crackled and stuttered and then all at once he came through.

Jared: YEE HAAA! damn I LOVE MY JOB!

Jared had free falled 1500ft before hitting his jump jets and was almost to the ground.  
On board the ship Kim's plan had worked and the now lighter ship managed to regain some control enough to minimize the impact.

When the falling Atlas hit the ground people 5 miles away felt the earth shake but even that was nothing when the ship hit the ground has one could literally see a small shock wave ripple through the ground for many miles, Kim's mech managed to land softer but did take out a misplaced car.

Kim: Jared I have something to tell you.

Jared: Yeah?

Kim: You are ONE HELL OF A TECH!

Jared: No complaints here.

Soon emergency units scrambled over the drop ship and pulled the crew out while the press stampeded to where the two mechwarriors stood looking over that their mechs.

Jared: You know what I think I'm going to call that move a Hell jump.

Kim: I once remember a grunt saying that some of the special forces had a motto "Jump feet first into hell".

Jared: Now we can add Hell jumper to our resumes. Oh fubar here come the angry mob of reporters.

Kim: Get used to it because if you do well in Solaris then they will became a everyday thing.

Jared: Ain't that the goddamn truth.

Next Chapter  
Choose Wisely


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Choose Wisely

Eventually the media vultures turned their eyes to the people being pulled out of the drop ship leaving the pair of hell jumping mechwarriors available to speak with a Section 9 black ops officer. If Section 7 was mysterious then Section 9 was full bore part of soldier lore, most people believed that S9 as they were some times referred as was just something to keep the enemy spies busy looking for ways to infiltrate this organization.

The officer took Jared and Kim to a undisclosed safe house where they would be held for a few nights until things could be finalized with the landlord.

S9 officer: Sergeant Carlson your room is to the right and I might add that your crate that you requested has been placed there as well, Sergeant Witmer you are across the hall to the left it has your rucksack as well. Now if you would please excuse me I have paperwork to fill out on this whole thing.

Kim looked into the spartan room and thanked god that it had a full size shower compared with the dropship's tiny one, she went across the hall into Jared's room where he was strapping on a large gun belt with what had to be the largest pistols she had ever seen.

Kim: Hey Jared how do... oh my god!

Jared: By the shocked look on your face your wondering why I'm strapped up for broke right?

Kim: Among other things yes.

Jared: In case you don't remember my profile I was raised on Solaris and even to this day nearly a full year after I had ran away with my mech. I have made enemies and most will not have forgotten me. Now with my picture all over the news I have lost any protection I had hoped to have from being a shadow. I suggest that you pack something just in case.

Kim: Don't worry I was planning to but you certainly take it to the extreme.

Jared: Well another thing that recently there as been a lot of Steiner terrorists running around blowing shit up and with the new season starting if any Davion supporting Mechwarriors seem to be doing well then they will hunted by those Steiner's and probably kidnapped and\or killed.

Kim didn't push the subject as Jared seemed to have a tendency to be right about such things but still she wanted to know a bit more about Jared's past and how he got all the scars and burns. Through the rest of the afternoon she looked over weapon specs and cleaned her own personal pistols, after a dinner consisting of burgers and fries Jared found a way on to the roof where he stood looking over at the city and to the west the Coliseum... only place big enough to house the Big Game the Solaris Championship... his current goal. Kim got on to the roof and stood beside him.

Kim: Jared... do you mind if I ask you how you got those scars?

Jared: So you finally ask the million C-bill question... yes you may ask and maybe you will find understanding.

Kim: How did you get them?

Jared: Since I had no known remaining family the government did the usual paperwork and sent me in to a orphanage. There by fate it seems I was one they picked to beat up on, what drove the administrator of the place was as I later found out that he knew both of my parents and that they turned him in as a double agent for Steiner with the help of your father I might add. He kept saying that what he was doing to me was just trying to get back at them for destroying his life, during the week he and several assistants would whip, beat, burn, and cut me for hours and on Fridays it was longer then that.

Kim was wide eyed at hearing this and kept thinking to herself

_How can someone do that to a boy for hours on end? What unholiness could drive someone to even think it? Most importantly how could the man standing before me remain sane through all this?_

Jared continued on with his story now looking at the low full moon in the distance.

Jared: Aside from the beating I alloted no more then 750 calories a day in food and to them at least the final blow was having me sleep in a tiny 4x4x4 concrete cell that flooded when it rained or snowed, it froze over in the winter and broiled in the summer. They would let me out and so I go and do odd jobs so I could get a little money to buy my fathers mech from the government and go fight the Clans, Steiner, pirates anyone or anything I was told to shoot at because it would be better then living in hell, but of course when you live in hell you learn important lessons for example if it's comfortable then you are in a trap and you maybe be already dead this lesson was learn when instead of me sleeping in my cell they sent me into a room with bed when I had fallen asleep the administrators men hooked up a series of contacts on my body and sent a half million volts through my body they used me as a form of live entertainment, that's when I learned another lesson... sleep only when you can go on no further and only sleep for a few hours then get up and keep going because and here is a important lesson life is just one long drawn out fight and you fight it alone otherwise it will eat you alive. That's why I have never gotten along with other people I'm so focused on surviving and proving everyone wrong that I can keep fighting despite everything that they judge and never try to understand why I live the way I do, hell even I can't change my focus. I remember long ago one cold winter night in my cell as it was snowing like hell that I made poem up to help keep my mind sharp... to keep me sane for a long period of time.

I was designed by god, forged by love, bettered by science, hardened by death, sharpen by fire and after everything is said and done I am only one thing... I am the one who fights for anyone or anything but lives for nothing.

Kim put her hand on his broad shoulder and said quietly...

Kim: Your not alone you do have at least someone here who cares whether you live or die.

Jared: Kim you are not choosing wisely for this is one battle that you need not get into I'll be fine. Nothing can hurt me and if I die well if I die then hopefully I have died in combat and have taken as many of my enemy with me to pits of hell from there god might see it fit to raise me up from hell, open the gates of heaven and lead me to the Valhalla section where there's only soldiers... people who understand some what about what I have seen.

Kim slowly wrapped her arms around him and held him tight but even she couldn't understand why she was doing it.

Kim: I do care about you Jared I care whether you come back or not. Your my friend. You can't fight life forever but I understand now why you are the way you are, war is hell to a regular man but you lived in hell for so long that it's nothing and so war is all that you have... the one thing that will never betray you.

They stayed that way for what seemed to be forever not talking just being there just like Jared in life he wasn't dead but he was sure as hell not alive.

Next Chapter

Light Jungle


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Light Jungle

After the roof conversation things got quiet as if both were trying to judge how the other would react. Two days had passed and Section 9 had gotten them into their permanent apartment about 2 blocks from the safe house in a old mechbay that was turned into apartments when the zoning laws had changed. It was a small two bedroom apartment nothing special about it other than the view and the distance to the mech arenas. Finally once what few things they had left had been moved they drove down to a heavily guarded storage building downtown.

Colonel: Sargent Carlson I should let you know ahead of time that the mechs you will be getting have special load outs and armor so I don't think you will need to... modify them.

Kim: Sir respectfully whatever the Davion techs call "special load outs" is not the same for us.

The Colonel strained his neck to look back at the female mechwarrior.

Colonel: Might I ask why does it matter to you what mechs Carlson gets.

Jared: Because sir she is my backup and what I ride in she will ride in until I hit the assault courses then I will have my Atlas and she has her Masakari.

Kim: By the way where are our mechs?

Colonel: They are in with the rest of mechs that you will be using... in fact here we are.

The car stopped in front of a massive 20 story building that was dwarfed only by the office buildings across the street. The colonel took out a security id card and placed it into the reader that was mounted in the middle of the two massive doors that lead to the storage buildings interior.  
With a load moan the doors opened and let the rising sun in the east pour in lighting the inside, revealing the twin rows of bays that lined the sides and in the back of the building sat crouching in side by side bays Jared's Atlas and Kim's Masakari both of them repaired and repainted in rather unique warpaint schemes.

Weber: I didn't know what to paint them so I thought I would go with something appropriate and traditional...

From the shadows a large well built German man approached. He had to be around 45 or 50 years of age but even at that age his blond hair still looked like it would if he were 25. Jared vaguely remembered the face from somewhere long ago but couldn't put a name with the face but still he recognized the cold hard blue eyes.

Weber: My god Jared you have certainly grown since the last time I saw you oh... my god 6 going on 7 years ago. And Kim you're as cute as ever.

Jared: I know you but can't put a name to the face...

Kim: Same here so you are?

Weber: Oh I'm so sorry I'm George Weber I worked with all four your parents as a Head Tech.

Jared: Now I remember it's nice to see you again Weber. So tell me what mechs have you lined up for us?

Weber let loose a deep laugh as he explained what he had done.

Kim: So you basically built a Puma, Bushwhacker, and a Mad Cat all with X-class technology!

Weber: Yep pulled the designs right from Isabella's design pool they even meet the weight requirements without any modifications.

Jared perked up when he heard the last comment.

Jared: You have access to my mother's designs! When you can I want a copy of everything sent over to my place as soon as possible.

Kim: What's wrong?

Jared: Ever since I... left Solaris I have been looking for the mech and weapon designs that I know my mother had, not only would it make repairs easier but I might be able to improve on the designs them selfs.

Weber had a look of shock at this piece of news and asked why he didn't get access sooner.

Jared: Though I try not to talk about it much lets just say that the orphanage wasn't exactly keen on me getting anything from my parents.

Weber knew from Jared's face that it was a subject best left alone.

Weber: Well then I'll get you a copy then but first lets get a look at your new rides.

The first mech they looked at was the Puma a light clan mech that was made more for fighting then scouting unlike most other light mechs. On board it had two rotary AC20's each mounted under two of the four M-ERPPC's in the arm mounted weapon pods. In the squat torso of the mech was mounted 8 M-Large Pulse Lasers and a bank of M-LRM's for missile support. The next mech was a medium weight Bushwacker a low profile mech favored by snipers in both Davion and Steiner. It sported the same load out as the Puma only with a extra bank of missiles and in order to keep with the sniping legacy of the Bushwacker a center axis mounted M-Long Tom cannon. Weber lightly noted that when you fired the Long Tom the cockpit might get a "bit" hotter, Jared took this with a understanding that a bit of heat usually meant hotter then hell for the mechwarrior.

Moving on to the Mad Cat which was pretty much the signature mech for the clans had twice the number of missiles, 5 M-Large pulse lasers mounted in a tight bank in each arm, 2 M-ERPPC's, and where a mad cat would have it's machine guns had 4 rotary AC10's. Overall Jared was impressed by the mechs that he had to use. Looking around he saw that the colonel had come over to speak with him.

Colonel: Just to let you know that the first light match of the season starts to today... in one hour I might add.

He didn't need to finish as Jared climbed up the boarding ladder leading into the Puma and powered it up.

Jared: By the way thanks for the early warning your timing was spot on.

The cockpit door shut as the mechanical war machine tested its arms and legs for any problems.

_And so in this...kid we place the fate of our public relations on. What next the rest of the war?_

Kim along with the colonel and Weber sprinted back to the car in hopes of reaching the jungle arena before Jared does, despite the fact that he could move at least 5 times faster then them.

Inside the Puma it was a bit more cramped then what Jared was used to and the rhythm of the steps was much faster when compared with the Atlas.

_This mech is of a different breed but inside still beats the heart of the creator of this glorious design... and with god's blessing all will tremble in fear of my mech before they face their death._

Within minutes Jared had reached the Jungle arena it was housed within a massive black cube that in it self housed two different types of "Jungles" one was mostly hills and valleys with a few small lakes and the other was all water and small islands. The light match would be taking place in the hill and valley arena so as to make the match seem more like a cat and mouse match. Once he was registered he walked the mech out into the field and marveled at the size of the arena.

Jared: Welcome to Solaris.

Meanwhile Kim and company had made their way up to the VIP box were Weber used his rank as Head Tech for Jared to get them all in.

Kim: I see him he's in the corner near the red and black Wolfhound and the blue Flea.

Weber raised a pair of binoculars to the area Kim had pointed out and immediately had to recover his jaw from the floor.

Weber: Those aren't just any average light mech pilots... the Wolfhound belongs to Li Song from Liao and the Flea is Ricardo Vecci's from Steiner in fact every mech down there belongs to a old veteran Solaris-jock.

From behind them a older man noticed Weber's comment and flatly stated.

Duncan: Yes this season is a strange one the only new blood we have this year is some guy by the name of Hybris otherwise it's all a bunch of hardened veterans from past seasons...god help Hybris.

Colonel: Your Duncan Fisher aren't you?

Duncan nodded and told the small trio about the line up of veterans and how many new competitors had either been killed by Steiner Terrorists or simply scared off. He moved to the front of the room were a large desk with numerous screens and microphone made up the whole surface.

Duncan: This is Duncan Fisher here reporting live from the first light jungle match of the season. We have an interesting line up of mostly veteran pilots but from the shadows a mechwarrior Jared Carlson a.k.a Hybris has come to challenge 7 of them today. Now its Solaris time!

The signal horn blew and Jared spun his torso right and took out the Wolfhound with a well aimed shot to the hip literally snapping the mech in half causing the pilot to eject cussing at him, from behind Ricardo opened up with his three machine guns and small pulse lasers sending beams of fiery green light in to the rear armor of his foes Puma.

Jared: BUZZ OFF FLEA!

Before Jared could turn about and face his foe the Flea had gone off to find lesser pray, but he had an Osiris that had rounded the hill front of him and had alpha strike the top of his mech tossing him around like a rag doll with such force that when he slammed into his control counsel his nerohelmet cracked and cut the top his head. Now with a small stream of hot blood running down his face he fired his banks of lasers into the bird like legs instantly crippling one leg and severely damaging the other. Throttling forward he rammed the taller mech under the torso and sent it literally flying off the hill and into one of the lakes but not before the pilot ejected from his flying mech. Perched on top of the hill he saw that out of the eight that started the match 4 had been eliminated and but he only saw 2 dueling in the farthest lake from his position leaving him asking.

_Where the hell is that Flea?  
_  
Nothing showed up on his sensors other then the two dueling mechs below, he knew that the guy was playing possum waiting until there is only one mech remaining before starting his attack.

Jared: In other words he playing chicken waiting until he's up against a weaken mech and then he finishes it off... that asshole.

He moved the targeting crosshairs over one of the dueling mechs a Raven and let loose two blasts of charged electric blue lighting from his PPC's landing a solid hit on the left torso overloading the reactor and causing the mech to go up in a bright white-ish blue light. The Ravens foe a badly mauled Cougar locked on with its two LRM10 packs and sent waves of missiles surging towards Jared. Back pedaling and twisting he managed to miss about half of the missiles but the other half took a large chunk of his center torso armor with it, he rammed the throttle down and charged through the left over smoke and fire and realized that the cougars pilot wanted to play chicken.

In the VIP booth Kim had a white knuckle grip on window sill as she watched Jared plow his way through the opponents but what really worried her was that Flea from earlier that belong to Ricardo was hiding in the shadow of the artificial volcano using the heat from it to hide from Jared. Then her attention refocused on Jared and the cougar just as they made contact. The gut wrenching sound and the raw force of impact of armor hitting armor slammed Jared's head in to the control counsel again further cracking his helmet. The cougar knew he was dead but in last ditch effort to take the Puma with him at least he switched over to his flamethrower and covered everything he could with flaming napalm causing his mech to go into a emergency shut down to cool down the reactor. When the cougar had turned up the heat literally Jared's cockpit went from 95 to 300 degrees and stressed his heat sinks to the brink of melting, with the Puma still burning Jared switched on the Rotary AC20's and unleashed a few rounds point blank into the cougars reactor. The heat from the blast finally forced the Puma to shut down and cool off. Jared was breathing fast and hard into the eerie silence of his cockpit still sweating from the massive build up of heat, he scanned the area ahead of him near what appeared to be a volcano or at least a look alike to be one until a bit of blue peered over the top of the volcano.

Jared: Goddamn chicken!

He knew that the Puma needed a another 10 seconds to finish cooling and the now charging flea would be here in 12 that would leave him only two seconds to power up, aim, and hopefully destroy the flea before it got close enough that when the reactor goes critical it wouldn't take him with it.

I have to figure out a way to dump the heat quickly...THE COOLANT!

With flying fingers he purged half of his coolant with much of the remaining heat and powered up the mech and aimed just below the opposing mech's cockpit.

Jared: EAT THIS YOU FUCKTARD!

He squeezed the triggers and sent a moving wall of missiles, autocannon rounds, lasers, and projected particles slamming into the small 20 ton mech utterly decimating it and causing the machine to fall forward and slide to a stop just 10 feet away from the feet of its killer. The sight of the flying ejection pod reminded Jared of a promise he told his father after watching his first Solaris match.

_"One day I will become the first person in the history of Solaris and Inner Sphere to go undefeated."  
I will keep that promise no matter what I have to go through I will fight them all and I will come out on top._

Jared quietly said to himself as the Flea burned at his mech's feet.

Jared: The cowardly die many times before death... but the valiant never taste death but once.

Up in the VIP box the crowd was going nuts with anger and the cries of "The rookie won!" and " I lost it all oh god how am I going to pay the bills now?!" Kim was all smiles as she watched the crispy Puma march back into the tunnel leading to the mechbay.

Kim: Good job Jared good job.

_One down fifty one to go._

Next Chapter  
Athena's Shadow


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Athena's Shadow

Kim leaped down the stair case leading into the mechbay and sprinted across to where the Puma sat still smoking from the heat overload and the load of napalm that still covered the mech. The cockpit opened and revealed a bloody faced, beaten down but happy mechwarrior holding his cracked nerohelmet.

Kim: Jared you won! I almost don't believe it but you won!

Jared: I know I can't believe it either.

Kim calmed down and took a look at the gash on top of his head.

Kim: Come on lets get that bandaged and cleaned up. Weber said that tonight we'll have a victory part at his place the whole tech crew will be there and everything. Is...something wrong?

Jared turned to look back at his crispy Puma and simply said.

Jared: No nothing is wrong...in face by starting these matches I'm keeping a old promise I made to a certain mechwarrior that one day I'll mount up and fight in Solaris and I would be the first to go undefeated.

Kim understood that once Jared made a promise he stayed by it hell or high water.  
Time passed and Jared got his head wrapped up and they went to Weber's victory party.

Weber lived in a massive manor in a rich part of town surrounded by man made gardens and statues of famous mechwarrior's and their mechs. In side the rooms gleamed with expensive wood paneled walls, white and black granite floors, and the ceilings had carvings of angels and family crests from generation's past.

Jared: Weber has done well for himself hasn't he?

Kim was nearly dazed at the luxury and could only say.

Kim: You can say that again.

From behind them Weber with his wife approached the shocked mechwarrior's.

Weber: A bit nicer then what your used to seeing isn't?

Jared: Yes by quite some distance it is. I guess they weren't joking around when they say that Solaris techs are the richest dudes around.

Weber: This is my wife Portia.

Portia could be described as a small, faded blond haired, vulnerable looking woman with the eyes of a angry marine that betrayed her "former" occupation to those who knew the signs.

Portia: George was right about you... you have grown up more then just a bit.

Weber changed the subject quickly to how Jared's head was doing and once the bandages the wound had totally healed. Jared thought to himself.

_Thank god it didn't scar this time but still I need a new helmet._

So the group broke up Jared and Weber went down where everyone else in the great hall and the massive backyard to grab drinks and get bombarded by pats on the back and congrats from the rest of the techs. Kim grabbed a dew and headed up to a porch overlooking the party.  
Then from out of nowhere Portia showed up behind her perfect silence despite her high heeled boots on the tile floor.

Portia: Kim mind if I ask a question?

Throughly startled from the question she couldn't speak straight for a sec.

Kim: Oh...um...hi Portia. So what did you want to ask?

Portia: When I first saw you down stairs in the foyer I could tell both of you in fact had been through something terrible, and I just want to know what.

Kim threw up her defenses and stared into the lime green of her drink.

Kim: I try not to talk about it... it just brings up too many memories.

Portia saw this coming and had a planned response.

Portia: How about this I tell you a secret and you tell me one okay?

Kim nodded a response back to the older woman.

Portia: The Colonel that you and Jared have been working with is at least officially in charge of Section 9 here on Solaris but off the record I'm senior top dog around here. But the real reason I'm being posted here by Davion is because I can read about anyone like open book just about, which as you can think is good for finding terrorists and double agents. But now I want to know only one thing... what really happened during the last 5 years?

Kim looked down into the crowd where Jared was chugging soda with three other men before she reluctantly started.

Kim: I have no trust in anyone well thats because I don't not after some of the things I have been through.  
When I was ten I was sent to my closest family i.e. my aunt Annie, she was a captain of a cargo ship that ran between Carver V and New Avalon. She was always drinking, gambling, and smoking even to the point where bills weren't being paid, so I started stealing money from what we made and paid all the bills and set aside some in case that I would need more. Well even then I needed more so I would rob a store or two in order to get the money we needed. But the real thing that made me lose all trust in people is a incident that happened over a rare trip to Terra when I was twelve, one of the crew members was particularly drunk for lack of a better term. I had just come back from a robbery when he barged into my room/ walk-in storage unit if you could call it that. But anyway I tried to tell him off but he pounced on me and used his full 300 lbs to pin me to the wall as he started to try and straggle me. I managed to push him off until he came back, this time with his switchblade out I took my father's combat knife and rammed it through the guys throat to the hilt. After that I just kept stabbing and stabbing until I couldn't move my arm any more. I picked him up and tossed into a airlock and jettisoned him into space, no one ever found out where he went so my aunt hired another goon and left port.

Portia was shocked to hear this story and asked.

Portia: But how did you pick up this 300 pound man?

Kim trembled visibly now as the memories of her blood stained hands and knife and hitting the jettison button sending the body into the unknown depths of space came back to her.

Kim: ... Like Jared I had a disease that could only be fixed by DNA re-engineering so my father signed me up for the experiment and in the end it worked. Soon after like Jared before me who was only a bit older then me I started showing the same abilities increased strength, speed, and the rest of the works.

She couldn't go on anymore as the memories almost overwhelmed her.

Portia laid a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder.

Portia: Don't worry Kim I won't tell anyone.

Kim regained herself.

Portia: I'm sorry I didn't realize just how hard it was for you and I apologize for maybe going a bit to far. But I would like to comment on this, when I talk to either one of you two I feel like I'm talking to two 70, 80, hell 90 year old people so hardened, so... tired. You both have been through so much and have had to grow up so fast that I'm honestly amazed you're both still sane. But I still feel some sort of pity every time I look at you... it's like you have had your lives ripped away from you and because of that you missed out on the small innocent things in life.

The younger woman knew of what Portia was talking about having been the subject of countless nightmares of those things over the years.

Kim: Learning to stay sane and adapt to your environment is the first step at surviving hell. The having my life ripped away is just a thing that I try to ignore as a part of surviving. But your not totally right about being sane because I'm always armed with at least my knife and I'm always looking behind me watching waiting for something to attack. I guess this is one reason why I'm a good mechwarrior...

Portia: Because your observant all the time.

Kim: Yeah you can say that.

She drained her dew and started heading for the stairs when Portia spoke again changing the subject.

Portia: Kim if you need someone to trust you can trust me but I think one person you should really trust first is Jared.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Portia. Davion had made such a recommendation back on Dune now she wanted to know more.

Kim: Why him?

Portia: Because if anyone is going to understand what happened to you it will be him, because I know that he didn't get a lot of those visible scars all over him from fighting the clans at least that is I think happened, besides how long has he practically lived with you?

Kim: ... A month and a week or two?

Portia: And in that time has ever given you a reason to worry about what he might do?

Kim: No in fact he seems to watch over me but of course expects nothing in return... I kinda feel like as if I'm using him.

Portia: So what your saying is he has never complained about anything? Has he made any suggestive comments?

Kim walked back over to where Portia was and sat on the wide stone railing.

Kim: No in fact he's been a perfect roommate I guess I can call him. But on the suggestive comments I don't think he would ever do such a thing its just... not him.

Portia: Now that proves either he's gay which is rather unlikely or he's as old as I think he is.

The two women giggled at the thought of a gay Jared if that were possible but quickly dismissed it as absolutely insane. But the comment did lighten the atmosphere on the balcony.

Kim: When you say as old as I think he is what are you thinking?

Portia: His mental age like I said before you and him are both between 70-90 years old mentally so he's long past the stage where for lack of a better term he thinks with his dick like most boys his age trust me I raised one, but anyway he has moved on to just being a regular old man just wishes to go on with life. I'll give you one piece of advice that you should take and this is just coming from a crazy old woman, but he's cute, he's kind, and he's protective of you those three things alone will make him a chick magnet when he gets a bit more fame under his belt. What you must do is figure out away to keep the crazy fan girls away.

Kim: Are you implying that I like Jared and should make a move before someone else does?

Portia: Let's just say that if I was unmarried and 35 years younger then I would be among those people hunting him, but admit it you like him!

Kim sighed and really took at Jared from a distance. She could tell that he as acting happy just so no one would ask what was wrong with him. He reminded Kim of herself how she would act happy to avoid trouble and questions, he also had a past that kept hunting him keeping him on his toes all the time. But where they differed was in how they spent the last five years. She had to learn how live on her own and always be looking over her shoulder for anyone following good or bad trusting no one. He on the other hand had to learn to survive in a place were there was no mercy, rest, or compassion. And because of it he doesn't care what happens to himself, on top of that he has little memory of what it felt like to be loved or shown mercy from anyone.

_Why do we have to be the forsaken ones?_

Kim still looking at Jared finally responded.

Kim: We're just friends but even then you're right I do like him and maybe I could trust him like you say. But we're just lance mates.

Portia could tell that Kim was very uncomfortable talking about Jared in this manner and ended the discussion then and there.

Portia: Hey lets go down and enjoy the party and see if we can't catch a brawl or two if any.

The two women turned for the stairs and left the porch.

Next Chapter  
Achilles's Legacy


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Achilles's Legacy

The party was long and wild and lasted until early in the morning. By then Jared had drank seemingly gallons of coke and yet still managed to fall asleep on top of a retaining wall. Kim had decided to think about what Portia said after the party.  
She didn't know how they got home probably by cab or Weber drove them home them. But by 1000 she was up, showered and dressed in her usual uniform jeans, armored boots, tank top, and armored cooling vest with her old unit patch from Dune. She made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast when she saw Jared walk out of the bathroom with the ATR or what look like a mini version of it.

Kim: Jared what are doing with the rifle?

Jared stopped and looked over his shoulder to where Kim was.

Jared: I'm hunting down Paparazzi or more like their cameras they have set up camp across the street and probably been there since maybe 3 this morning judging by the looks on their faces, but if there's one thing I hate its peeping toms. But anyway I have been using this chance to test out the new ATR carbine same round and same clip so the two weapons can share ammo but the carbine is four feet long because of the bull pup design and only six feet long when I add the silencer.

Kim: You can silence that monster?

Kim's shocked look nearly made him snap out laughing but he held on.

Jared: Yes it took me awhile to get it right but in the end this is about as quiet as a silenced pistol minus the sound the bolt loading the next round. I used a sponge like material to line the silencer so the pressure wave is absorbed into all the little pockets hence why its so quiet.

Kim: I thought this thing was a bolt-action rifle?

Jared: The carbine is semi-auto to make up for the slightly shorter range and reduced accuracy. By the way you didn't have the your bathroom window open did you?

Kim: Yeah to air out the place I think a mouse or something may have died in there or something... why?

Jared: Just wondering because given where everyone was they were trying to get some shower shots of you.

Kim suddenly felt very violated and focused on the rifle in Jared's hand's.

Kim: Are there any left?

Jared: Two, one up top of a water tower on the high rise roof at 2 o'clock high from the porch and one more at 12 o'clock level behind the AC.

Kim said slowly barely containing her anger.

Kim: Give. Me. That. Damn. Rifle.

Jared noticing that Kim was pissed loaded a fresh clip and flicked the safety on before handing it to her.

Jared: Make sure you aim for the camera's we don't need a murder charge on over our heads.

Kim didn't respond as she walked on to the porch, there he stood in the living room waiting to hear the shots. After a minute of waiting he heard a massive CRACK and the clader of a shell casing hitting the concrete then less then a minute later another CRACK and clader. Kim walked back in with a big smile on her face, she turned and faced Jared with one hand on her cocked hip and the other holding the rifle over her shoulder and in a sarcastic "this is your only warning" type of voice she said.

Kim: If you ever try anything like that I swear to god I will shoot you.

Jared: I'll remember that, well I need to finish getting ready call when breakfast is done.

Kim: What's on the to do list?

Jared: Well we have to repair, refit, and clean up Crispy and then I think we have some press meeting or something like that at 1400 maybe 15.

Kim: So that's what you have christened the Puma...Crispy?

Jared: I think its a fitting name given what it went through during its first match. Talking about crispy I think you might want to check on the beacon before it starts to burn.

As Kim ran into the kitchen he headed off in the opposite direction towards the shower but not after automatically picking up the rifle while his head buzzed with thoughts.

_Does Kim really think that I would spy on her in the shower or at all? Well... I can understand that given what her past sounds like maybe something happened... well Kim you need not worry about this guy becoming a peeping tom_

Within the hour they drove off in their newly issued hummer kindly modified by Weber's people so it sported a rotary M-AC2 a major upgrade over the tiny missile packs that came standard. Jared drove while Kim checked her side arms until she heard a grunt or groan from her driver.

Kim: Something wrong?

Jared: Just saw a place that brought back memories.

Kim: Good or bad?

Jared: Bad or least bad-ish, it was the first store I ever robbed... boy did I have a time then.

Kim: What happened?

Jared: I walked in to the store with a pistol and held up the clerk while I kept a eye out for any sign of a silent alarm. Well little did I realize that 5 fresh off duty SWAT team cops had just come in for donuts and coffee when they see this robbery in progress, so they at least try to draw their guns but I had already grabbed the cash and plowed through them like a human bowling ball. So their recovering I hop into their ride hot wire it and drive off 25 miles in the opposite direction I need to go just so I can throw of any tails, once that was done I Molotov the car walked the 25+ miles under the cover of night, sticking to the shadows until I reached the orphanage.

Kim: Wow and I thought I had stories.

Jared: And I wouldn't mind hearing them sometime.

They stopped in front of the Arena mechbay were all the contending mechs and equipment were held during the season. It was interconnected by massive underground tunnels to all the staging areas at the individual arenas. Weber was looking over some diagrams and talking with a few of his men about the cooling system.

Weber: Ok so parts wise we have to pull out the heat sinks and coolant systems patched or replaced, then also see if we can find a way to make harder for heat from the outside from getting into the mech.

Jared: How about you do what I did to the Atlas and Masakari by taking the armor plates and sandwich a heat reflecting layer.

Weber did a quick 180 to see who it was and responded sarcastically.

Weber: Jared! Kim! Good to see that you are not too tired to join us.

Jared: Yeah well I run on caffeine so it was no trouble at all. But anyway how about that armor mod?

Weber: I thought about toying around with idea earlier but then I got moved over here to Solaris and that kinda put a stop to the idea. Does it really work?

Kim: I can testify to it, once on patrol I got ambushed by a bunch of cougars and Ullers they jumped in from nowhere flamed me and waited for me to shut down, but that only lead to their deaths after throwing out a few well placed LBX rounds to them.

Weber raised his eyebrows turned to the rest of his people and said.

Weber: WELL THEN YOU HERD THE MECHWARRORS GET TO IT!

Worker's: SIR YES SIR!

They cleared out and set on striping the armor off the mech.

Weber: So any other ideas you want to add on?

Kim: Just one we decided to call the Puma "Crispy".

Jared: It seemed like the only fitting name it could bear.

Weber doubled over with loud laughter until managed to suck in enough air to speak.

Weber: Just...like your fathers... always coming up with interesting names that made perfect sense when you thought about it. Well if thats what you want then I'll make sure I have the stencil made up and have it named by the end of the day, but right now lets get you two to work on the cockpit because Hybris the jumbo pinball here did a number on the controls with that hard head of his.

Jared's mind then remembered his question.

Jared: Hey Weber were could I get another helm...

Weber reached under the work table and pulled out two old helmets and forced them into both of their hands.

Weber: I knew you say that so I dug through the dusty hell that makes up my basement and under the trophy case was a large unopened crate of stuff sent to me by Davion human resources division. Inside of the crate were four nerohelmet one belonging to each of your parents... I guess in away they are symbols of their legacy they left in your hands.

Jared felt the scratches, dents, nicks that made up the surface of the old helmet.

_This... this was the helmet dad wore on the final battle! In that case I shall wear this with pride and the knowledge that if it's good enough for my father it's good enough for me. _

Jared placed the helmet on the worktable and thanked Weber for them.

Kim: Thanks Weber, now lets get to work on the cockpit.

After a few hours of crossing wires, getting shocks and squeezing into tight spaces the two mechwarriors turn techs finished the repairs. The only thing that remained was the fact they still had to deal with the media.

Kim: Weber you wouldn't have any tips on dealing with reporters would you?

Weber: Well... watch what you say for one thing and keep a few flash bangs or frag grenades handy just in case and you should be good to go.

Jared: I can only wish that would work. Damn I hate dealing with media vultures, hell fighting the clans is easier then this.

Weber: Well its too late to escape now because here they are.

The mob of reporters came down the long hallway that made up the mechbay passing the bays belonging to the other contenders until they reached where the trio stood at the feet of the Puma.  
The were taken back by how tall the mechwarriors seemed given that both were over 6 feet tall but the shock quickly faded and opened up the first wave of questions.

Reporter 1: Mr. Carlson how does it feel to win the first match of the season despite the more experienced competitors?

Jared: Uh... feels great but I'm not the only one who won I mean I got my backup Kim and my head tech Weber here along with all of his people, they are the ones who win the matches I just take the auto cannon rounds.

Reporter 2: How do you feel being the only Davion supporting mechwarrior among so many Steiner supporters this year?

Kim: If Steiner wants to try and take us on I say bring it!

Reporter 2: ... and how about you?

Jared: You heard the lady... bring it!

Snickers ran through the mob for second before they got back into focus.

Reporter 3: What is the goal for your first season?

Jared: Simple go through this season undefeated and take the Grand Champion title.

The reporters froze where they were and became deathly quiet with dumbfounding on their faces.

Reporter 1: You realize of course that no one has ever done that maybe gotten close but never gone undefeated right?

Jared: Yes and I will be the first to pull it off hell or high water!

The reporters continued questioning Jared and later on Kim and Weber until they had had their fill. Later on their way back to the hummer a small mob of fans chased after them.

Fans: HYBRIS HYBRIS HYBRIS!

Kim: What in the hell?

Jared reacted in the only non combative way he could think of...

Jared: Oh shit... fans RUN!

Jumping into the hummer they sped off twisting and power sliding through the streets to lose any possible tails.

Kim: If only one match causes that much mayhem image what will happen when you get into the heavier weight classes.

Jared: I rather not think about what might happen. Want a burger or pizza for dinner?

Kim: Whatever place has the fewest people.

Jared: Well if its lack of people then I suggest the Valhalla club its exclusive to higher classed people and...

Kim: Competing Solaris jocks...hmmm lets do it then.

Turning around they made their way to the Valhalla club.

Jared: Kim if you open the glove compartment you'll find something for you.

Kim opened the compartment and went into total shock.

Kim: Jared you didn't...!

Chapter 20  
Open mouth... Insert fist


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Open mouth... Insert fist

Kim picked up the two shiny brass knuckles and look at the card tied to them.

Happy Birthday Kim Jared

They were very heavy even for brass knuckles but just trying them on she knew they were custom job, The whole thing had to made out of mech armor that was polished to a fine finish and the rings had a rough cross hatching on the tops to increase the chance that the strike would crape the skin and leave a permanent mark. To top it all off engraved on the side of both of them was an Atlas in front of two crossed shotguns.

Kim: You made these?

Jared: Yeah I started making it as a birthday present for me but since yours was coming up I changed the design a little and made them for you.

Kim: I... I... don't know what to say no one has ever given me something like this.

Jared: Just keep them with you.

Kim: You said that you started these on your birthday when was that?

Jared: Two weeks ago and no you don't need to worry about it only I celebrate it.

Kim: Thanks Jared.

Both of them lost themselves in thought as they drove through the afternoon rush hour traffic.

_Jared you are strange man._

_Kim you earned them just by sticking with me... and this is the best thanks I can think of. I really hope you like them._

They stopped in front of a well kept concrete building which looked like an old bunker turned into a club. A flickering neon light that spelled out Valhalla club hung over the door.  
Jared lead the way in as they walked into the dimly lit room, everything inside was either a light stained wood or dark crimson. A waiter approached and led them to a corner table, once making their order they waited.

Jared: Now that I think about it this may not be the best of choices.

Kim: Why do you think that?

Jared: Well even right now look at who's at the bar right now, we got Ricardo and his girls just to name one and the rest of the Steiner powerhouses... all under one roof.

Kim: You're thinking they might be pissed from the match yesterday.

Jared: Pissed is a under statement if we weren't in here then they would take this chance to rough us up some.

He smiled and finished his statement.

Jared: Or at least try to.

Kim: Yeah between you and me it would not look good for them.

Jared: Well... looking at this from the big picture I would be the hammer breaking through the opponents guard and leaving them open for you to come in with a flurry of punches and kicks to finish them off, yeah in hand to hand I we would make a very lethal duo.

The two quietly laughed to themselves until their order had arrived that's when all hell broke lose.

Ricardo had noticed who was sitting in the corner. He and his fours girls that hung from his arms approached with several other Steiner jocks bring up the rear, up close Ricardo looked like your average Latino about 5'8" with a moderate build but his face showed that he was not the type to take kindly to losing especially to a rookie wanna be.

Ricardo: Get out of here rookie you and your little slut don't belong here or anywhere on Solaris especially after the stunt you pulled in the last match.

Jared was very annoyed at the fact that he called his friend a slut but he wouldn't let slip the dogs of war yet, no he would try to get out and let Ricardo make the first strike.

Jared: Look I go where ever the hell I please so let off about that also I would like you to apologize to my friend here for calling her a slut.

Ricardo snickered at first then burst out laugh his head off soon followed by his comrades. At the bar an old man looked on silently with the bartender.

Duncan: Well it was worth a shot to get out using words.

Bartender: Yeah it was but I fear today is the day we break our fight-free streak.

Once he was done laughing Ricardo snapped his hand up and instantly silenced the others.

Ricardo: Look here rookie I don't have to apologize to anything or anyone, if I say she's a slut then she is a slut a rather attractive one but still a slut.

Jared was weighing the pros and cons of ripping this guy's throat out and pros were fast looking better.

Kim had enough of staying quiet and snapped back.

Kim: And what do you call those dolls hanging off of you?

Ricardo: They are my girls and if you are lucky I might honor you with a chance to become the fifth but of course I would have to see what I might get.

Jared's hand slipped under the table and rested it self on one of his pistols.

_I can't kill him but I will sure as hell pistol whip his sorry ass!_

His train of thought was broken when Kim stood up and approached Ricardo looking straight in his eyes.

Kim: Oh ok I'll show what you would get...

Ricardo opened his mouth to say something when out of nowhere he saw a flash of polish metal.

_What the fucking hell?!_

Kim brought her brass knuckled fist straight to Ricardo's jaw knocking out a few teeth and dislocating the jaw bone itself. He fell back dragging down the four girls still hanging on to him.

Kim: That's what you would get. You people get your own jaws off the floor and get him out of my sight or do you want a piece of me?!

The Steiner's didn't take long to gather Ricardo and his fallen teeth and make good on their escape.

Once they had left Kim returned to the table and finished their meal. Soon after walking outside she lightly kissed Jared on the cheek.

Kim: Thanks again for the knuckles they hold up well.

Jared was dumbfounded at the sudden action could only stammer out.

Jared: Uhh...err...no problem Kim.

Kim: You are really confused aren't you?

Jared: Yes I am very confused.

Kim put her hand on her hip where a brass knuckle rested tucked safely into her pocket.

Kim: Well don't get any idea's or otherwise you'll get a dislocated jaw too.

Jared: Hey you know me I keep my eyes up, hands at my side, and my mind in neutral.

Kim giggled until they had gotten inside the hummer and started home.

Kim: For a 17 year old guy you don't act it.

Jared: If I acted my age then I would be dead along time ago. The same I'm guessing applies to you as well.

Kim didn't answer directly as she looked out the window at the bustling nightlife that made up Solaris.

_It sure does...it sure does. Portia was right neither one us act our age why... because we have too, hell it's practically hard wired into our minds. But now I don't think I mind not acting my age with someone like Jared around. At least he understands why I act this way._

Jared was running through the events leading up to the one punch fight and asked himself.

_Is it just me or does it just seem like I'm the only person around here who treats her with any degree of respect?_

They pulled into their usual parking spot and once inside their apartment Jared fell asleep on the couch and Kim who managed to reach her room before falling face first into the seemingly endless depths of her feather soft bed and remembered the moment she made contact with Vecci's face and left him something to remember her by.

_A decent day overall._

Next Chapter  
Victory and Rumors


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Victory and Rumors

Over the next few weeks Jared and Kim fought their way through the light circuit racking victory after victory often followed by short visits to the hospital. The other veterans quickly realize that this boy not yet even an adult was major threat. They adapted by loading up on flamers in hopes of over heating his mech and causing it to shut down, but this was not the case with the composite heat reflecting armor letting Jared just shrug off the heat and proceed to win the match. Not too long after the start of the medium circuit a part of Kim's past practically landed on their front door.

Kim: I got it Jared!

Looking through the peep hole Kim recognized Portia's face even though it was mostly cover by a heavy hooded cloak, she unlocked the door and let her in.

Kim: Portia what...

Portia cut Kim short and stated sharply that they needed to talk in private right then and there.  
Jared peeked his head out of the kitchen to see what hell was being raised.

Jared: Hey Portia what brings you here?

Kim: Jared not right now.

With his mechwarrior born instincts telling him to punch out he returned to the fridge and his search for food.

_A disturbance I sense is coming._

Once inside Kim's room she locked the door and sat on her bed across from her guest.

Portia: The reason I wanted to tell you this alone was because I don't know if you want Jared's involvement in this. Anyway to the actual matter at hand, less then a hour ago the woman in this photo taken by my security cameras came to our house asking about your where abouts.

She handed the picture over to Kim who froze on the spot when she saw it.

_Oh my god... it can't be she can't be here!_

Kim showed some fear in her face as she went over very part of the woman again and again looking for something that would tell her that it wasn't who she thought it was but to no avail.

Kim: My aunt she's here... why?

Portia: I did a little spying of my own and pirated a com signal coming from her car. They said that they want to first meet you and talking you into coming with them and if not well... they plan if words don't sway you then kidnapping you is not out of the question. I also heard why they maybe here, it seems that they maybe running shipping for the planet side Steiner terrorists here on Solaris.

Kim: Have they mentioned anything about Jared?

Portia: Yes but they are looking at him as threat only if he gets inside a mech. So basically they're underestimating him but either way they plan to kill him before he can help you.

Kim: Are you sure of this?

Portia: Sadly... yes that's why I want you to promise me that you won't go after them.

Kim nearly exploded in Portia's face for the last comment.

Kim: Go after them! I spent a year running and hiding from them something that took six months of planning and prepping... I'm not about to go after them unless they attack first.

Portia: Ok then you have my number in case something happens. But tell me this... what might drive her to do this?

Kim: My father's mech... she knows that it is unique and extremely powerful, and of course would cause a bidding war between the major powers if she where to try and sell it. The only thing that stand between her and the mech is what was stated in my father's will. It states simply that as long as I live that mech is mine chassis, weapons, and armor and she knows this and will hunt me down until her hands run red with my blood and my mech on a salvage truck.

Portia: Well if I hear any rumors I will relay them to you.

Portia got up and turned to unlock the door but stopped short before unlocking it and said quietly.

Portia: Stay safe Kim please my sake at least.

Kim: I will.

Portia drew her cloak over her head and quickly left the building. Kim sat on her bed silently looking at the picture. From the living room Jared heard nothing coming out of Kim's room.

_I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself._

He got up from the couch, killed the TV, and walked quietly into Kim's room. Sitting beside her he asked gently.

Jared: What's wrong Kim?

Kim shut her eyes and gathered her thoughts before telling Jared everything that Portia had told her.

Kim: Jared this could honestly be dangerous...

He stopped her for a second and stated simply.

Jared: I know Kim but if they do come after you then they will have to deal with me as well, and if they think that I'm only dangerous inside of my mech they are dead wrong.

Kim: Why?

Jared: Because you are my friend and they if they want to cause you harm then will do what I can to help protect you. And on top of that if I make a quick call or two I could have the whole tech crew come and help too.

Kim looked up at him and into his eyes, they had a calming effect on her making feel like everything was going to be ok in the end.

Kim: Please do me one thing.

Jared: Anything.

Kim: If you can leave my aunt for me to deal with she is my demon after all. Jared nodded his head solemnly and replied.

Jared: Then it's set if they do come in force I will take care of the minions and leave the boss to you. But just don't be afraid to call on me for help in case if everything goes fubar.

Kim: If there was anyone I could call on for help I can safely say that you would be my first choice because its stuff like this when seems like I can't trust anyone I know I can trust you.

Jared: So trust for you has always been a problem?

Kim: Yeah ever since you know...

Jared: I know but I'm happy to know that you trust me... I don't think anyone has trusted me like that in a damn long time.

She examined his face noticing every scar, every line, and every wrinkle never had he looked so old and so tired.

Jared: My gut tells me that this will be a year of reckoning you will face your demons as shall I. And these Steiner terrorists that we have been hearing more and more about will undoubtedly come after us. I can only think of one way for us to survive as long as we stay on Solaris...

Kim: We stay together I cover your six you cover mine.

Next Chapter  
Steiner Strikes Back


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Steiner Strikes Back

After their heart to heart talk the two of them seem to have had a great weight removed from their shoulders. But they didn't have much time to enjoy it because the last medium match of the season was on top of them.

Weber: Jared we got a problem!

Jared: Damn it! It better be small I leave in a few minutes.

Weber: The new armor plates got delayed because the ship that they were on nearly got hijacked by Steiner terrorists so now the ship and cargo are impounded until they are cleared by the cops.

Kim: Shit we only got regular armor then.

Jared: Then that's what we'll load up on, Weber I need you to add as much extra coolant you can!

Weber: Got it...PEOPLE LISTEN UP WE GOT TO PULL ANOTHER MIRICLE OUT OF OUR ASSES SO LETS GET TO IT!

Jared and Kim went off to the side and let Weber and his men do their work.

Kim: Jared be careful this whole thing smells of Ricardo's handy work.

Jared: Regardless I will fight and win but don't get too worried if I come out a bit crispy.

Kim: Just don't die on me.

From back were the mech was parked the techs had finished adding the regular armor.

Weber: JARED LOCK AND LOAD!

Jared sprinted over and leaped into his cockpit. The 55 ton mech took its first few steps with increasing grace as it gained speed. It finally came to a stop at the entrance to the Coliseum arena a massive open dirt field doted by pillars and archways.

The steel doors opened to reveal the massive stadium with the crowds in full sight of the action protected by an energy field.

Jared: One more medium, twelve heavies, twelve assaults, and one big game to go.

On an encrypted channel the mechwarriors listened to Ricardo go over his plan.

Ricardo: And remember we flame him and then unleash hell on him after he is gone its best man wins!

The starting horn blew and all seven of the mechs rushed toward Jared launching everything they had.

_Damn they must have talked before the match. Just keep cool and keep moving.  
_  
Moving to the right and concentrating fire on the closest approaching mech he let off the four PPC and scored a lucky shot as an Uziel fell forward and rolled to a stop. A Hunchback came in out of nowhere aimed its AC20 and manage to get a shot off before being cut in half by a Long Tom round, his shell hit the cockpit but because of the slope of the armor was deflected away. Now the remaining six mechs a Chimera, Shadow Cat, Hunchback, a Bushwhacker, Hellhound and a Hellspawn shunted him back into a corner and started flaming the mech down as fast as they could.

Ricardo: KEEP COOKING HIM damn IT AND MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!

Mira: NO PROBLEM VEECHI!

The combined heat from all their flamers had serious effect on the rotary auto cannons and lasers melting and burning them out rendering them useless. Using some quick thinking Jared launched wave after wave of missiles into the closest mechs and then dumped all of his auto cannon ammo before it exploded in the ammo bins from overheating. The massive long tom rounds were made from more heat resistant materials and were in no danger of exploding prematurely for now.

The heat inside the cockpit was reaching deadly levels as the bottoms of his boots started to melt. Despite the heat sinks working at above full power the mech finally shut down.

In the VIP box Duncan watched in horror as the now last remaining active mech belonging to Ricardo finished one of the last competitors.

Duncan: Well people I think I can safely say Vecci is set the rookie for slow cooking while he deals with the rest of the competitors.

Kim stood at the window ignoring what Ricardo was doing and concentrating only on the column of fire that Jared's mech sat in.

Kim: Jared must be cooking in there.

Duncan: Cooking would be an understatement miss, in all my years as both mechwarrior and announcer I have never seen such... savagery in a Solaris match.

Down in the field

Ricardo: So rookie you say you can go anywhere eh? Well you can go to hell now! HAHAHAHA!

He launched an alpha strike and laid down even more fire on to the Bushwhacker. Inside Jared desperately dumped every once of coolant he had and managed to get the mech started, the air in the cockpit had long since been rendered unfit for breathing but that didn't stop him from gasping deep burning breaths and the heat in general was finally taking it's toll on Jared's resistance and endurance has he started losing focus.

_Kim you were right this was definitely Ricardo's work._

LBX auto cannon shotgun round then hit the cockpit square on piercing the weakened front window which still took much of the power but still a few hit Jared's chest with murderous force breaking three ribs and cracking the rest sending him over the edge has he rammed the long nose of the Bushwhacker into the Shadow Cat's center torso.

Jared: I'LL TAKE YOU TO HELL WITH ME THEN!

Using the only remaining weapon the Long Tom he pulled the trigger sending a round that at point blank range punched right through the Shadow Cat and continued on until it hit the shield on the other side of the field. The ejection pod flew out of sight before Jared could really look but that didn't matter has he lost conciseness and the almost unrecognizably mauled and burned mech fell forward.

Kim hopped on one the recovery trucks along with Weber and were the first on the scene.

Kim sprinted to were the external cockpit release was and twisted the handle, but the heat had fused together the cockpit hatch to the body of the mech. Weber rushed back to the truck to get the cutting torch but Kim couldn't wait because from what little she saw inside the smoke filled cockpit he was inside there and wasn't moving. She grabbed her brass knuckles and started punching through the weakened and cracked front window and finished it off with a kick. Reaching inside she checked his pulse.

Kim: WEBER HURRY UP HE AS A WEAK PLUSE AND I DON'T THINK HE'S BREATHING!

Releasing the straps she pulled his burned body out and laid it on the ground.

_Please don't be dead please don't be dead._

Kim started CPR him and after a minute she heard him slowly breath on his own but not with out great difficultly. Jared opened his eyes and realized that he was out of his mech and looking up at the clear afternoon sky, then from the edge of his vision he saw Kim look over him and smile then Weber came over and said.

Weber: Damn good job damn good job son.

He could only simile as he started to blackout again.

The medics finally showed up and took care of the rest of the first aid and as they wheeled him away Jared pulled himself up enough to see Kim again and give her a grin and thumbs up then blacked out.

Next Chapter  
Aunt's Return


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Aunt's Return

Jared slowly moved the mech one step at a time slowly getting used to the rhythm of the steps of the Atlas, then he sped up and heard over the radio.

Kevin: Good you're getting the hang of it pretty soon even you'll be able to make that thing dance!

Jared: Thanks dad but could I please throw a few rounds around?

Isabella: Honey I think he's earned it let him.

Kevin: Ok I'm unlocking the weapons so you're now in complete control of that mech...Please don't blow up the house.

Jared: Thanks dad I'll remember that.

Moving to the firing range he moved fired on a moving target hitting the left side for the most part.

Kevin: Your scoring hits but remember lead your target bit your auto cannon, SRM and MRM missiles, and even your lasers to a certain degree only move so fast.

Jared moved the crosshairs over more to the right and let loose a volley of fire and happily saw it blow apart and burn.

Jared: Not bad for a first time.

Kevin: You got that right son.

Then a constant beeping sound entered his mind and things around disappeared in an envelope of darkness then there was silence until a crack of five whips was heard.

Administrator: You are going to crack today I just know it an then I would have finally paid back your parents a small part of the debt I owe them.

Another crack of whips then followed.

Jared: I will not crack asshole I will only become stronger and one day I will come back and rip your arms off then your legs and to finish it all off I'll save your head for last.

Then as the whips kept cracking the beeping came back and everything dissolved into the darkness. Slowly as if he was heavily sedated with horse sedatives but not constantly fed it.  
He could now at least feel a body...

_Systems check...  
arms and fingers are working so are legs and toes. All other extremities check in. Rib cage healed but still bruised for a day or two.  
Systems check shows green._

At first he thought he was back home but the moment he saw the familiar ceiling tiles he knew where he was, it was the St. Joesph intensive care unit a place that recently had become a second home for him after a match. Looking right he saw Weber and Portia sitting in hard molded plastic chairs sleeping.

_Well after the scare I put you guys through you deserve some sleep._

Look over to the left Kim sat beside his bed also asleep with a large leather bound book laying in her lap.

Jared: Kim you read my mind.

Reaching over he grabbed the book and read the title. It was Sun Tzu's Art of War a personal favorite among both generals and mechwarriors. Kim aroused from her sleep and smiled weakly when it became apparent that Jared was awake.

Kim: Mornin'...you feeling better?

Jared: Yes a bit stiff but I can go home as soon as I can find some pants and a new pair of boots.

Kim: You remember anything?

Jared: Well... I remember blowing away Ricardo with the long tom, then I blacked out, then I kind of remember wakening up on the ground I think Weber said something, then being wheeled away, and then another blackout followed by some really funky dreams. How is Headshot?

Kim: Weber said that it's repairable but will take three weeks at the minimum they really did do a number on you. But Jared please don't scare me like you did for a real moment there I thought you were dead.

Jared: Well all I can say is this I didn't plan on having my mech incinerated around me and as my second statement you don't kill Hybris he kills you.

For a moment Kim just looked at him and burst out laughing as he tried to contain a grin. Portia and Weber snapped awake at the disturbance and looked around for a threat but found nothing but a pair laughing mechwarriors.

Weber: Jared I have seen many people pull off some down right crazy stunts a good portion of them your father's doing but ramming into a mech with a long tom and firing that just takes the cake.

Jared: Apples rarely fall far from the tree.

Portia: Well that maybe so but seriously are you ok?

Jared: People you can clam down I'm far from death's doorstep besides it's not like its going to get any safer for me.

Kim: No one said being a Solaris jock was a safe job... but the pay usually makes up for it until you lose something.

From outside a large crowd started chanting loud enough to be heard through the heavy glass window.

Jared: Let me guess my adoring and very fanatical fans?

Portia: Fanatical is not strong enough form of a adjective to describe them, hell half of them were all ready camping here before you arrived.

Kim: Is there anyway out were we won't get mobbed?

Weber: Airlift is out of the question because this place as lot incoming air traffic, the sewers leading from here are only big enough for a small child to fit in. And the backdoor idea is blown away to they have to place surrounded and only move for incoming ambulances.

Jared: I say we bite the bullet and wade through if they get violent I drop a few CS grenades or if things get really hairy I'll drop a flash bang and run like hell. Now can someone please hand me my pants.

Once Jared had gotten dressed and said his goodbyes to Weber and Portia at the elevator. Heading down Kim broke the silence.

Kim: Jared?

Jared: Yeah?

Kim: Thanks for not dieing.

Jared: I'm a man of my word.

The door opened and once they had checked out they walked straight into the mob. Jared was able to push the people out of the way and let Kim travel in his wake and made it all the way to the edge of the crowd, that's when all hell broke lose.  
About ten girls ranging from 18-24 formed a half-circle in front of Jared stopping his drive for the hummer.

Kelly: Hybris we have one surprise for you!

Before anyone could react all ten girls ripped off their shirts and yelled.

Group: WE LOVE YOU JARED!

Jared grabbed Kim's hand and busted his way through the rest of the crowd and made dash for the hummer. Within ten minutes they were out and safe for the time being.

Kim: Jared you ok?

Jared was wide eyed while he drove and after a moment he responded.

Jared: I just saw more boobs in 30 seconds then what I have seen in my whole life.

Kim burst out laughing at that moment uncontrollably.

Kim: I don't know what say to that really I don't know what to say at all.

When they had reached home and took the elevator to their floor someone was waiting for them at the door.

Anne: Hi Kim glad to see me again?

Kim's mind screamed to turn and run but she knew that it would delay the inevitable. So in the sharpest voice she forms she spoke.

Kim: What the hell are you doing here?

Anne snickered to herself.

Anne: You know why I'm here...the will clearly states that since you are Hectors daughter you are next in line to get everything once you hit 18 that of course I won't allow that to happen.

Kim: Your threats are not going to scare me. I'm not the same girl from last time I know I can survive on my own and on top of that I have seen things, things that you will never understand.

Anne: Well while you were living the high life I went through hell, things are tight so tight that I had to cut my crew from eleven to three and it takes five people to run the ship. I can't afford to get more hands and I can't even afford my three a-day pick me up or go and play poker or...

Kim: SHUT UP! It's good that your suffering after what you put me through you deserve every fucking bit of it!

Anne sighed heavily and muttered to herself

Anne: This could have been less bloody.

Anne pulled a pocket pistol out of from behind her back pocket and aimed at Kim's head.

Anne: You are coming with me and your big hunk of a friend here will stay put.

Kim: Let me guess I "disappear" then officially declared dead then everything goes over to you and that leaves my life at your whim right?

Anne: You're not as dumb as I thought you were... now come on lets go. Wait where's the big guy?

Kim looked around for Jared but found nothing but their apartment door open. Then a loud CRACK was heard and was closely followed by a massive explosion.  
Anne got on her radio with her driver Frank.

Anne: FRANK! What the hell just happened?

Frank: The ship is gone! Someone shot it and hit the reactor and it took out the whole fucking rear section! Oh fu..

A second CRACK was heard.

Anne: FRANK FRANK! ANSWER ME damn IT!

The other residents peaked out of their homes only for a moment before retreating back into the safety of their homes once they saw the scene unfolding out in the halls.

_Why isn't Frank answering me?  
_  
The sound of footsteps coming from the open apartment was enough to spook her and cause Anne to turn and face the new threat. Jared walked slowly from his room towards the open front door holding the still smoking ATR. Anne felt real fear hit her for the first time during this whole thing.

_This was supposed to be a quick job then it was back to New Avalon to pick up the paperwork. Where did I go wrong?!_

She quickly spun the pistol around and emptied the five round clips into Jared's chest but the small 5mm slugs didn't pierce the ceramic plates in his cooling vest.

Without a gun in her face Kim rushed her aunt with her knife drawn. The last thing Anne Witmer saw was Kim shoving her combat knife into her throat.  
Jared emerged from the apartment with his ATR now strapped to his back.

Jared: You ok Kim?

Kim: Actually... I feel great like... I don't have to run anymore.

Jared: You earned it Kim, oh and one other thing I don't recommend looking outside but I'm going to call the cops.

After he had left Kim walked on to their porch and saw why he didn't recommended seeing it. She remembered Frank was Anne's first mate but you wouldn't be able to tell from looking as half of his body lay at the bottom of a large smoking crater and the other half was pasted on the other side of the street in a bloody mess.

Kim's neck hairs stood on end when  
Jared stepped outside.

Jared: The cops are coming I warned them about the large pothole in the street but I think they didn't take me seriously.

Kim: Confucius say don't use anti-mech rifle against infantry.

Jared: Well I didn't exactly have time to switch after blowing up their ship.

Kim: YOU did that?

Jared: Yeah I recognized the symbol on the side from the one on your aunts jumpsuit so I thought just in case you didn't take her down she couldn't leave the planet. If the star port hadn't been so full I would have used a nuclear round to make sure that that thing wasn't going anywhere but I guess I can live with only blowing it in half.

The police sirens could now be heard coming down the street.

Kim: Thanks Jared you know for letting me take care of Anne. Are you ok?

Jared: Yeah I'm cool but it was no problem she was your demon as you say it's only right that you be the one who decides her fate.

Chapter 23  
Socialites


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Socialite

In the aftermath of Kim's family visit the attitude in the apartment seemed lighter and happier in general. Until Weber called them with bad news.

Weber: Jared is Kim on the line?

Kim: Yeah I am so what do you need?

Weber: Well for the next two weeks you guys are going to be doing some PR crap so I'm giving you a heads up on it. Also I should warn that at around this time the desperate paparazzi come out of the woodworks so expect them to do anything including breaking and entering. Oh damn something just happened see you later...BEN WHAT THE...

Meeting in the living room on the couch they spoke of what recently happened involving the fans.

Jared: I have heard of fans flashing celebrities but having ten girls do that at once... I never realized how fanatical these people can be.

Kim: Well that's Solaris for you; you never know what will come out next.

Jared picked up his hand held computer and looked up what other events they had to go to.

Jared: Hey Kim do you have your dress uniform?

Kim: uh... yes I do what's going on that involves my dress uniform?

Jared: Tonight there is a ball of some sort with a lot of government big wigs, celebrities and of course competing mechwarriors.

Kim: Then I better send my dress uniform to the cleaners then.

Jared: Take mine too; I'll try to find out what the rest of the week holds for us.

Once she had left he looked at the planned schedule grimly.

_This is going to be a long week, a ball, press conferences, photo shoots, and... Volunteering at a local orphanage._

Jared closed his eyes and bowed his head down, remembering the face of the administrator.

_He had bleached white hair a little whiter then his own skin and a face that had so many plastic surgeries that a punch to the face would collapse the whole thing. The face was rat like with a long thin nose and a tiny mustache beneath it. That is what my demon looks like... and I'm going to be heading straight in his lair._

Time seemed to burn away as the start of the ball came upon them.  
Jared finished polishing his buttons to a brilliant shine just as Kim came out of her room. A mechwarrior's dress uniform was pretty simple a jacket and slacks for men and women had knee length skirts. But Kim made that simple uniform look amazing as she came out decked out with her hair done up in a tight bun and light make up.

Kim: Well how do I look?

Jared: You make the dress uniform look stunning.

Kim: Thanks you don't clean up too bad either, anyway let's get out of here now or we'll get caught in the evening rush hour.

As they drove down the governors mansion Kim asked about what else they had for the upcoming week.

Jared: After tonight's ball we have two press conferences tomorrow and the day after, then we have a photo shoot it didn't say with whom, and on Saturday we have to volunteer at a local orphanage.

Judging by the look on his face Kim could tell that this wasn't good.

Kim: This isn't what I think it is... is it?

Jared: Oh it isn't but still I'll go my gut tells me that my time of reckoning will soon be upon us.

When they arrived the valet parked the hummer among the plethora of high end sports cars and limos. The ballroom looked another ballroom you can think of lots of expensive materials all crafted into intricate patterns. Every one costing about the same as a fully loaded assault mech.

_And I thought Weber's place was fancy._

Davion: Sergeant Carlson and Sergeant Witmer nice to see you two again.

Both of the soldiers acted on instinct on hearing the voice of their leader by snapping to attention and saluting him.

Jared, Kim: Sir!

Davion: I knew you two would react that way but then again I guess Solaris hasn't changed you much from what you were on Dune.

Kim: Well I wouldn't say we haven't changed but it isn't really noticeable sir.

Davion: That maybe the case. So tell me Carlson how you like being a Solaris jock?

Jared: Which version would like to hear sir the public version or the truth?

Davion: Please the truth.

Jared: Well sir I like the fighting but I swear the fans are just crazy as all to get out, I mean when I last got out of the hospital I was flashed but no less then ten girls. The paparazzi too is getting more trouble some and bolder, every morning I spend a few minutes taking out their cameras just so they don't get any unauthorized pics public.

Davion was wide eyed at the truth and could only say.

Davion: I never realized that fans would become this crazy over you... I guess I was right to choose you.

Jared: My lord you didn't choose me because of my looks you selected me because I'm one of the best damn mechwarriors you got.

Davion raised an eye brow when Jared said "one of the best."

Davion: I thought you said you were the best mechwarrior?

Jared: I can't say that because in a fair fight between me and Kim it would be a dead even match maybe even resulting in a seemingly endless line of ties.

Kim: Well I don't brag about it but I know I can handle my Masakari just as well as he does.

Davion: Well either way it's good to see you two in person please when dinner starts sit at my table up on the private balcony.

Jared: We will sir.

They saluted and watched him walk off into the sea of dancers.

Kim: Hey Jared since dinner doesn't start for a little while how about we dance a little?

Jared: Got to do it sometime tonight, sure but please forgive me if I step on your foot.

Kim: Ahahaha Jared remember I'm wearing heels I'm not much better off..

At first it took awhile for them coordinate their moves but once they got the hang of it they moved with some grace. Meanwhile on the roof top a group of men dressed in black armor loomed the skylight.

Red Leader: Red squad I have visual confirmation on Lord Davion call sign Omega that's our main target. I now have visual on Jared Carlson and Kim Witmer call signs Gamma and Beta respectively.

Red 2: Roger that red lead assault will commence in zero five minutes.

Red Leader: Remember Omega must be captured alive and Gamma and Beta are secondary targets kill or capture at your discretion.

Red 2: Yes sir.  
Meanwhile down below...

The dinner that was served over at Davion's private table was probably the best that either one of them had been served. But before they could even begin to eat Jared had to have a question answered.

Jared: My lord if I may ask how are things on Dune?

Davion looked down into the fine red wine for a moment trying to find the right words.

Davion: Well I don't know if you heard the rumors but they are true.

Kim: I heard something about the clans making some sort of great pilgrimage to Dune but I thought it was just a bunch of drunks.

Davion: They have seen Dune as their Alamo of a sort and so they have literally packed up every part of their civilization and moved into one massive base on Dune. Looking at it right now it would seem that there will be no real open combat until later on in the year when both sides have gathered all of their forces to their fullest. Which brings me to the reason I invited you two here, most of the Steiner rebels are operating from either New Avalon or here on Solaris and according to info gathered from captured terrorist databases say that Clan Wolf has smuggled my dear sister here to Solaris to plan a great operation of some sort. I need you two to run a series of cloak and dagger missions with the local law enforcement and Section 9 to find more about how to stop the Steiner threat. If you can do that then I can allocate more forces to Dune and maybe stop the clans from steam rolling over our current forces and making a drive for Terra.

Jared: Anything else we need to know sir?

Davion's face grew grimmer as he spoke.

Davion: Carlson you will not be able to run the first mission it will have to be Kim and Kim only.

Jared: Why might I ask sir?

Davion: Because the first mission is to find a former traitor that's now feeding info to the Steiner terrorists. He is the same man who ran the orphanage you where at.

Jared had to force the memories that came up back down along with his rage. He understood why Davion had left him out of it because even he knew that he would eventually fulfill his promise to that man and rip him limb from limb for all the years of pain he had given him.

Jared: I understand Lord Davion but all I ask is if you one day do want him taken out I would prefer if I be the one to do it.

Davion nodded his answer and moved on to a different subject just as a flash bang went off.

The skylights above them shattered and zip-lines followed the glass as did men in all black uniforms armed with SMG's. The men had zipped on to the main floor and were heading up the stairs were Davion and the others were.

Red Leader: GO GO GO!

Jared: KIM PROTECT DAVION AT ALL COSTS I'M GOIN' HUNTIN'!

Jared rushed down stairs with both pistols in his hands and shot dead two men dressed in black tactical gear.

_They are too well equipped and trained to be average terrorists._

Finding cover behind an over turned table he waited for three men who were also behind a table to reload.

Jared: Come on come on reload, jam, die...do something!

Then when he heard the rounds that were hitting the table stop he popped up and caught one while he was ducking for cover in the head and shot a few rounds into the table hearing to screams of pain told him that he had at least hit them he moved towards another group trying to hold off a small band of military officers and cops in a corner. Upstairs Kim followed Davion up another set of stairs while keeping an eye out for someone following them. They reached a attic used mostly for storage and stopped there to await a rescue for Lord Davion.

Kim: Sir if I might complement you on your endurance for a guy your age.

Davion: I maybe 102 years old but I'm fit enough to compete with the best.

They heard several boot steps outside the door and Kim took cover and pointed her own pistols towards the sound. A moment passed and the door slowly opened and the barrel of a SMG poked out.

_One more step and your dead._

The man with the gun seemed to get the message as the gun disappeared and the door closed shut again.

Davion: That was a bit close for comfort. Why didn't you fire when the door opened?

Kim: I thought that if his friends heard my shot then we would get more trouble then we would if I didn't fire. Lord Davion take my other pistol just in case if you have to go on your own.

She handed him her left hand pistol and grabbed her brass knuckle.

Davion: Where did you get one of those?

Kim: Birthday gift from Jared comes in handy often.

Davion: You mean like Ricardo's right cheek?

Kim: Er...yes.

They hear a yell in pain and some automatic gun fire nearby then the door flew open and in the doorway stood a slightly gore covered Jared holding a combat knife in one hand and one of his pistols.

Jared: I think I drove out the last of them but they seemed to gunning pretty hard for us three. You ok sir?

Davion: Quite fine what about you?

Jared: Well sir aside from my uniform being ruined I'm ok. Cops are here and have set up a perimeter around the building so I'll escort you down and make sure you get home safely.

The three took their time reaching the check out point and once Davion was safely in his limo Jared and Kim went home.

In the hummer...

Jared: You know now I know why I hate Socialite parties.

Kim: Who do you think they were?

Jared: They are the Steiner terrorists that Davion spoke of; it would seem that they knew he was in town and where he was going to be most vulnerable. I don't think we need to worry about them coming to our doorstep yet, they'll want to fight on their own terms away from our place were we can hold out for awhile.

Kim: What do you think about the mission?

Jared: I will follow orders and stay put... but promise me two things.

Kim: Anything.

Jared: One come home in one piece and two leave the administrator for me, he is after all my demon.

Kim: I'll do it Jared.

_How can he stay so clam after being ordered not to kill the one man he hates most? Because he was ordered to... it's the solider in his blood that tells him to not break that order unless something very big overrides that or another order is given. I will do as you asked Jared you gave me the chance to deal with my demons you deserve at least that much._

Chapter 25  
Black Ops


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Black Ops

Early the next morning before Kim left to meet up with Section 9 she saw Jared sitting in the living room holding a rather large SMG.

Kim: Jared what you doing up?

Jared: To give you this... the Ninjai. It fires .50 cal APIE rounds that can punch through elemental armor at medium range, you have a multi-spectral 2x/10x/50x scope, and with the built in silencer even on it's full auto it makes minimal sound. If you're going to do this I want you to be armed with the best I only wish I could make it lighter though.

She took the bull pup submachine gun into her hands, looked down the scope and flipped thought the different vision modes. The room was dimly lit by the first rays of sunlight lighting the room just enough so Kim could make out the thin outline of a smile on Jared's face the same smile that father showing of his new born child would have.

Kim: Thank you really Jared thank you.

Jared: ...you better get going I'll see you in what in 24... 48 hours or so?

Kim: Yeah 48 hours, bye.

Jared walked out side and watched a government car pick Kim up and drive off into the sunrise.

_Kim please be careful I fear that you don't understand what you are getting into._

He returned to his room and got ready for that days round of press conferences.

Inside the car...

Kim sat quietly reading the briefing that was handed to her by the driver.

_The primary objective of this mission is intelligence gathering on the whereabouts on former archon Katrina Steiner, known and unknown terrorist cells whereabouts and any other valuable info. Lethal force is highly discouraged and should be turned to as a last resort._

Mission Notes:  
You will infiltrate the orphanage compound through a sewer entrance about 5 miles north of the actual compound at 0000 tonight where you will come out of a access point on the north side of the building near a rear door, once you have reached there you are on your own. No confirmation on air, ground, and mech support so if you need help call the cops but don't expect much help from them.

Extraction: If detected then proceed to use entrance as your exit if possible. If entrance is in someway blocked then through any means go to the Section 9 safe house codenamed Molotov once there if no tails are seen proceed to your home and await a debriefing the following day.

We expect that this mission will only be a few hours but if you don't show up with in a day we will send Hybris on a smash and grab rescue mission.

Kim I realize that I haven't given you much to work off of but it's all we have on the place. Should you see the administrator DO NOT attack unless you are attacked first! I wish you luck.  
Victor

It was going to be risky going in with so little info but it couldn't be helped. The car soon stopped in front of the section 9 safe house that was codenamed Molotov there she waited until about a hour before the mission was to start. The agents at the house had issued her the standard Ninja suit and NVG's but otherwise she was going in light only bringing a wrist mounted computer to download any files on Katrina's whereabouts and anything else that might be useful, her combat knifes, brass knuckles, twin .45 cal pistols with five 10 round clips each, and top it off her Ninjai with 10 extra clips plus the one already loaded. Kim left and entered the sewer at exactly midnight as planned beginning her 5 mile trek through waist deep shit filled water towards the orphanage.

Jared meanwhile cracked open another bottle of coke just then. His mind was on the Ninjai and more importantly Kim's mission, he hoped that the gun despite being practically untested would work if needed.

_If needed...damn it my gut is still telling me that something is wrong with this mission. Kim watch yourself please._

He looked out patio door at the Solaris night skyline.

Jared: A disturbance is coming.

Kim finally reached the manhole that lead up to the backyard of the orphanage.

Kim: I wish I had a wire cam with me.

If she had the wire cam she could have stuck the thin wire mounted camera through a hole and check to see if the coast is clear but instead she had to slowly lift the cover and check manually. All she could see was a lit bare light bulb hanging from a wall fixture and the outline of a small swing set otherwise everything else covered in darkness.

_No one home and no cameras this not what I was expecting._

Creeping out of the manhole and replacing the cover she checked area again for any signs of someone else hiding in the darkness. She tried opening the door and found it to be locked but it was easily bypassed by sliding her knife blade between the door frame and the bolt then sliding open the door.

_This is too easy._

Little did Kim know a small hidden camera in the door frame recorded her entry.

Operator: Sir we have an intruder it's as you expected sir it's the girl.

Administrator: Good lets see where she goes then gas her.

Operator: Should I ready the tart guns as well?

Administrator: Hmmm... Yes just in case if she figures away out of the gas room.

The man looked back on the monitors showing the girl making a dash to his office.

_She is easier on the eyes now then what they are on the TV, maybe the Archon will let me keep her afterwards?_

Kim finally reached what seemed to be the administrator's office, silently she started his computer up and plugged in a cable to a port in the front of the system and started poking around the files.  
She came upon a folder named "Carlson Files" even before opening it she knew it had to have something from Jared's past possibly something they could use against the administrator. She wished that she hadn't opened it...

_Oh my god this sicko actually recorded very thing!  
_  
Kim finished gathering files on everything she could find from finances to the movement of people in the orphanage.  
After shutting down the computer she rummaged through the desk and found more paperwork mostly bank statements but on thing that stuck out was a message from Katrina Steiner herself.

_To: Administrator  
From: Archon___

FLASH MESSAGE ACCESS CODE... 5XY58YJ89 BURNING WATCHTOWER.

Trojan man reports that Solaris based Section 7 agents on our payroll have confirmed that Sub-Target Athena has been chosen to infiltrate the Cradle expect immediate contact. If possible capture and interrogate on whereabouts of Hybris. Once this is done capture Hybris and interrogate him when done eliminate them but be sure to record their deaths and leak it out to the media.

Make sure it's a bloody death.

END MESSAGE

Kim's heart was racing now she had to get out of there fast and report her finds. Placing everything back as she found it she walked quietly towards the door that's when all hell broke lose.  
Alarms began to ring all around her as Kim bolted towards her exit but a steel security door had closed and blocked her way out. To make matters worse some sort of knockout gas was being pumped into the room that was making her lose focus, bringing her weapon up she let lose almost a whole clip into the door lock letting it open freely.  
Kim turned out of the office and retraced her steps down the hall towards the back door when out of two rooms she hadn't seen on her way in four full suited elementals came out firing their support class machine guns at random, she dove to the ground and took out three of the four with what was left in the clip but the remaining elemental managed to duck behind his now dead comrade and use him for a shield. The gas was now really getting to her as she shook her head to clear it a bit before loading a clip, pulling back on the bolt and loading a round to the chamber, Kim then leveling the sights on the vision silt of the now charging elemental. It only took only one round to take him out and clear the way out.

_Almost there! Almost there! Almost there!_

She was about to open the door when it seemingly exploded open to reveal a dual clawed Gnome walking in.

Gnome: Leaving so soon?

Kim tried to raise her gun but the gas that was being pumped into the hall had sapped the last of her strength as she fell to her knees. The final blow came from 5 large tarts hitting the back of her neck. The world started to become blurred as she fought the sedatives until finally she went black.

Administrator: This is going to be fun...

Back at the apartment Jared snapped up from his corner like he had been hit with a PPC round, he looked into the darkness of the room saw nothing but his untouched bed, his workbench littered with parts for the Ninjai, and his crate. Outside the street was unusually quiet aside from the road crews putting the finishing touches on the patch in the road.

_Yet why do I feel like something has happened? _

He now knew what had awakened him... his gut, He remembered one of the first lessons his father taught him.

Jared: When in doubt follow your gut.

Kim was due to come back in less then 24 hours if she didn't come back by then he'll call up the section 9 colonel and shake the tree and hope that he can find his friend before the first heavy match in a few days.

Next Chapter

A Night in Hybris's Hell


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
A Night in Hybris's Hell

Kim felt like her limbs were made out of depleted uranium as she came around. She looked around the room that she was in, it was dimly lit by a single bare bulb which caste strange shadows on the walls which them selves where covered in all matter of blades, whips, and other devices of pain. She tried to move again this time noticing her kneeling position with her arms chained together over her head and her legs chained to the floor.

Administrator: You know long ago when I was a mechwarrior myself I knew your father and your mother, my god she was beautiful but in the end she married that asshole Hector who in turn along with Kevin Carlson turned me in for being a Steiner double agent. For years I have hoped that one day I could repay the debt I owe to dear Hector for the pain he as caused me but alias since you didn't enter the orphanage system so I couldn't find you, but by a act of god you have come to my back door and on another happy note I have orders to interrogate you on the whereabouts of Hybris and Davion.

Kim: I know who you are and going to tell you this right now... I won't say a goddamn thing!

The man snickered to himself and snapped back.

Administrator: I see that being with Jared has hardened your will quite a bit more then what I was led to believe. But know this I **will** break you like I will break Carlson when I get him back in here.

He then stepped closer to the light and Kim saw his face for the first time. He had bleached white hair a little whiter then his own skin and a face that had been changed many times by plastic surgery, the face was rat like with a long thin nose and a tiny mustache beneath it.

For the first time in a long while Kim was truly scared not at what he was going to do to her but at failing to keep her mouth shut.

At the apartment…

Jared shut the door to his apartment and realized that his living room was full of monitoring equipment and techs running around the room.

Jared: What the fuck?

Davion: Jared we have a situation now, gun fire was heard at the orphanage and Kim is not back yet so we must believe that she has been captured.

Jared: Let me guess sir you want me to go in get Kim out and nuke the place right?

Davion: You are correct in your assumption but in order to do a legal operation paperwork needs to be signed and checked... the usual red tape bullshit.

Jared: How long will that take?

Davion: Usually 2 weeks but with my influence 3 days.

Jared knew that Kim might not last that long against the administrator someone who had nearly caused him to break more then a few times.

Jared: Sir we can't wait that long...

Davion: I understand that fact that's why you are going in anyway but it will be an illegal mission and if you should be captured I can't send in any help for 3 days.

Jared nodded his response and went towards his room to get ready, Davion looked on at the solider as he left the room normally for this type of mission he would tell him that it was volunteer mission but he knew that Jared would go either way so it wouldn't even matter.

Hours had passed but to Kim hours seemed like years, they had injected several chemicals into her but they had little to no effect on her. This is where they hooked her body up under an overhead facet, turned it on, and started to shock her with cattle prods. She had not said anything yet and she hoped that she could hold out until help came whether it was Jared blowing a hole in the wall or a SWAT team. Then as she thought of Jared blowing through the wall the door to the room opened and two of the administrator's minions came in.

Minion 1: You're lucky tonight the shockers need new batteries and they won't be here until tomorrow morning so you get to rest until then.

They unhooked her from the facet, she tried to stand and walk but her legs had lost all of their strength so the two men drug her into room that had no roof and had two holes in the floor. One of them removed a rust covered grating and then she was stuffed into the larger of the two pits.

Minion 2: Nightie night sweetie.

They laughed mockingly as they left her alone. In the relatively bright light from the full moon even Kim could see that the floor and walls of her cell were covered in old dried blood and the on the walls was a poem of some sort scratched into the concrete.

Kim: I was designed by god, forged by love, bettered by science, hardened by death, sharpen by fire and after everything is said and done I am only one thing... I am the one who fights for anyone or anything but lives for nothing... this... this was Jared's cell.

_That must mean that the blood here was his too..._

She fell asleep thinking about that poem and also knowing that if she had any hope of survival she would have to stay strong and keep her mouth shut,

The next morning started with a rock hard bar of bread with a nut and a few tiny pieces of dried fruit. That was her 250 calories for the day she then got a small bottle of water. Once she was done wolfing it down the same two minions from last night drug her back to the faucet turned it on and started the day's session. They asked her the same questions again and again, where was Hybris? What are Davion's plans on Solaris? Where did you get your mech? Are you a clanner? Over and over they went until they took her down from the faucet and stuffed her into the cell again; Kim felt much weaker then what she thought she was. As her mind wondered over what was going to happen to her if she kept her mouth shut she then heard something being drug across the ground.

Administrator: I can't believe my luck two days ago the girl and now the runaway as come back probably to save his little girlfriend.

At the sound of Jared's nickname Kim's heart had skipped a few beats.

_They got Jared now I honestly don't think we're going to live through this... No Jared will come up with some sort of plan, all I have to do is keep my mouth shut and hope that he can pull it off._

Jared was in a new cell now it was now only 3x3x3 cube it took some doing but they managed to stuff him in there. He could barely breathe because his legs were up against his chest, looked up through the grating up at the moon and thought about how they would get out of here.

_All I need is a moment when I'm not drugged or chained up and from there I'm sure I can take out the guards, get Kim, and if possible kill the administrator. I just hope I will find that moment._

The next morning came very quickly and so did the beatings. Jared forced to his knees as his arms were chained to the ceiling.  
For the first part of the day all they saw was a few minions asking the same questions.  
They would shock Kim if Jared didn't answer a question or he didn't answer it right and if Kim didn't answer a question they would give Jared 25 lashes or 10 seconds with a hot branding iron. Around noon time or so the administrator came in himself.__

Administrator: Jared you know that I don't like you very much so this is why the Archon's new orders please me so very much. If you or the bitch don't start talking in 6 hours I will have full authorization to kill you two... nice and slow.

Jared warily looked up until his eyes met the administrator's.

Jared: Fuck off.

The administrator stormed off out of the room and came back with a long chain whip and swung it across Jared's upper chest multiple times.

Administrator: So this is how you want die... then so be it._  
_  
Chapter 27  
A Promise is kept


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
A Promise is kept

The 6 hours felt more like seconds to the pair of mechwarriors but when the time came when they where to be killed the administrator had one more idea to try.  
The electro-shocker was a custom made transformer, it was the size of a small car was many times more powerful then the cattle prods he had so far used on Kim only this it was hooked up to Jared. His plain was a last ditch effort to break who he supposed was the weaker of the two mechwarriors. The theory was that if he put one of them in enough pain then the other would snap and start talking to save the other. Before he started his plain he told everyone but the Gnome to go home as a reward for working so hard to break the Davion dogs. And he didn't mention that he wanted to make sure there was no chance of an interruption.

Administrator: I'm going to try something new here I do hope you like it.

He threw the switch that turned the machine on and sent 100,000 volts through Jared's battered and weaken body.  
His muscles spasm almost uncontrollably as he fought to resist the new wave of pain.

_I'll give him this he has gotten better since I left!_

Kim could only stare as Jared pulled against his restraints stressing the chains almost to the breaking point.  
Once he turned the machine off the administrator came over to Kim and said.

Administrator: You have anything to we want to tell me?

Kim paused for a moment and looked back at Jared. Their eyes met and only one message was conveyed.

_Don't worry about me Davion comes first..._

Now that she had an answer she turned and spat in the administrators eyes.

Kim: I hope you burn in hell!

He slapped her across the face then turned the electro-shocker on to full power.

Administrator: Maybe you need to see what disobedience gets you...

Jared's body this time spasm so hard that the chains holding him snapped and sent him crashing to the floor.

_Jared don't die on me now!_

The administrator turned off the machine and walked over to Jared; he kicked him and heard him grunt a response.

Administrator: Well he's not going anywhere soon, but now that the time has come that I must follow through with my promise.

He made a sharp whistle and the Gnome that had silently stood in the corner, marched towards the man.

Administrator: Choke the girl then just crush the guy.

The faceless man in the powered armor walked over to Kim, wrapped his three pronged claw around her neck and slowly began to close his grip on her.

As Kim struggled to breathe tears started to run down her cheeks.

_I don't want to die this way... I don't want to die while I'm helpless... please someone save us... anyone..._

Her vision started to get blurry as the Gnome's solid death grip got tighter. Jared was on the floor in a daze, the world spun in and out of focus as he tried to get a grip on something. Then his gaze met Kim's he could see for the first time the fear in her eyes, she had always hated being or thought vulnerable and this was just taking advantage of that fact. He then remembered Davion's orders...

_Bring Kim back home by whatever means you deem necessary._

He couldn't fail he wouldn't fail, and then he could remember what his father would say if he saw him like this.

_GET UP OFF YOUR ASS AND MOVE BOY!_

Jared: Yes sir...

He lugged his body up until he was standing much to the horror of the administrator.

Jared: CLANNER! HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT SOMEONE YOUR OWN WEIGHT CLASS!

The Gnome looked back then at Kim, then at the administrator who was still trying to figure out how the boy had gotten up in his current state.

Gnome: Then you wish to fight me in person hand to hand as a test of strength Quiaff?

Jared snapped back in clan speak.

Jared: Aff!

The Gnome released Kim and opened the rear of his suit, he turned out to be an older man maybe mid-50's he was 4 inches shorter then Jared but also a bitter broader in the chest.  
Jared did a quick scan of the room around him to see what the environment would be like. On one broken wall was some steel rebar sticking out maybe a foot from the wall itself, he would have to avoid that place for sure other wise it was a open field short of the equipment and Kim.

They two soldiers assumed fighting stances and waited five seconds before throwing the first punch. The clanner tried to back hand Jared but his strike missed and his momentum kept him going straight into Jared's roundhouse to his chest, he folded over the leg and put his neck right where Jared wanted it. Using a hard elbow Jared slammed into the clanner's neck instantly breaking off the nerves from the brain and killing him instantly.

Jared: This fight is over and I am the victor.

The administrator tried to sneak past him but Jared knew he was there.

Jared: DON'T THINK I HAVE FORGOTEN _MY_ PROMISE TO YOU!

He grabbed the man by his shirt and slammed into the rebar that was sticking out of the wall. It wasn't an instant kill but the administrator howled in pain.

Administrator: PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!

Jared: LIKE HELL I WILL! I AM A MAN OF MY WORD AND PROMISED I WOULD RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND THAT IS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!

Kim looked on as the enraged mechwarrior slowly and methodically pulled the mans left arm until the sound of bone and flesh ripping filled the room. He did the same for every limb until the administrator who was some how still screaming in pain and in tears.

Administrator: PLEASE I'M BEGING YOU SPARE ME PLEASE!

He didn't respond as he grabbed the mans head and quickly wrenched it around silencing the screams and replacing it with the echoes of bones shattering.  
With that Kim started to lose consciousness.

_What was that? Was that end result of all the pain and suffering? Jared… I now realize until now I didn't really understand at all._

Jared turned the fountain on and washed his blood covered hands before coming over to Kim and checking her vitals. She was breathing slowly and her pulse was a little weak but she wouldn't be dieing anytime soon, He gently scooped her up and started for the door he looked back at the Gnome suit.

Jared: I hereby clam this suit as salvage.

With that said he made his way up and out of the dark basement of the orphanage and to the cool peaceful darkness of the night. He walked for several blocks until he made one last turn before reaching home. The street he was on that lead literally straight to his front door was known as the "valley of darkness" since it had no street lamps and all the stores on this street where long closed due to the amount crime that used to be in the area.

Jared: And though I walk in the shadow of the valley of darkness I shall not fear anything because I'm the deadliest thing here.

_I maybe deadly but I should have moved sooner then maybe Kim wouldn't be out of it... I should have moved sooner._

In the apartment...

Portia: My people say that something major has happened at the orphanage they found most of the staff heading to a different orphanage across town then a few hours later when they moved in for a closer look at things it seems like their were screams coming from the basement.

Davion: Since the red tape has been dealt with I believe it's time to send in everything we got available in and rescue our mechwarriors!

At that moment the door opened to reveal a beat up, bloody, tired, and in the case of Kim knocked out mechwarriors. Portia had suppress a yelp as she saw that Jared's clothes where covered in blood, Jared himself said nothing as he carefully pushed past Weber who had just come out of the kitchen to see what was going on. The three of them followed Jared until he entered Kim's room there he laid her down and tucked her in and softly said...

Jared: I'm sorry Kim I hope that maybe you can forgive me for being too slow.

He turned around and silently entered his room then faced the three people standing at the door and said the one thing no expected...

Jared: You need me to do anything else my lord?

Davion snapped out of his shock induced trance and answered

Davion: N-n-no no I don't think I have anything for you.

Jared: Then expect my full report on your desk by 0600 tomorrow morning. Weber make sure the Mad Cat is good to go by tomorrow at 1200. Good night sir.

He saluted his superior, picked up his rifle from the gun safe, went to his corner, and sat down and was asleep before he even hit the ground.

Davion looked on his mind try to further process Jared's request.

_Even after everything he still wanted to go out and fight... Kevin... Isabella... you can be proud of your son I asked him to do the impossible by staying out of hell and then I asked him to dive in and recover his friend. And despite what ever was going on in his mind he went and followed his orders to the letter, you have unknowingly gave birth and raised one of the greatest warriors I have ever seen._

Davion: Rest well my son you did well today. Portia have your teams secure the orphanage and set up a perimeter I want to see first hand what happened there.

Portia: Yes sir.

Next Chapter  
Mechstalker


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Mechstalker

The warm morning sunlight peaked through the blinds of Kim's bedroom window. She slowly came to and got out of bed, she was sore all over but otherwise she was fine. Upon searching the living room she found Davion, Weber, and Portia sleeping there where ever they could find a spot. Creeping towards Jared's room she looked in and found him shirtless and sitting at his workbench reassembling his rifle.

Jared: You ok Kim?

Kim nearly jumped out her clothes when he spoke.

Kim: How did you know I was there?

Jared: I heard you get out of bed earlier.

Kim: Oh.

She cautiously stepped into his room and over to the workbench.

Kim: ...Jared I want to get something off my chest.

Jared: Sure what do you want to say?

Kim: I want say I'm sorry I thought I understood what you went through but after this... after this I know I was wrong and I just want to apologize for getting caught...

Before she could go on Jared rose his hand up and stopped her.

Jared: I don't blame you at all in fact I would praise you for how far you made it to the door before getting KO'ed. Look at this you were up against people who were trained to fight against me that's why they got you barely might I add. If they had been average soldiers even with good leadership, you would have left them clueless to the fact someone was ever there. Now with the whole understanding thing... well one does not truly understand another without either fighting them or walking a mile in the others boots. For two nights you walked in my footsteps and now you understand more then anyone else here on Solaris. Cheer up Kim at least you can now safely say that you truly understand.

Kim: You're right I guess I do understand better now. How are your injuries?

Jared turned and faced Kim and showed the large scars left by the chain whip.

Jared: Most of these will scar but it doesn't really matter to me I got so many that you probably not even see them, otherwise I feel ok. Well it's 1000 and we have a match in 3 hours so let's make breakfast for everyone and head on down to the mechbay.

Kim nodded in agreement and turned to leave she looked back and said jokingly

Kim: Hey Jared you ready for another wave of boob flashing from your zealous female fans?

Jared cocked his eye brow and had to muffle his snickering otherwise he would woken up the whole neighborhood.

Jared: I don't think any amount of training can ready me for that again.

Kim: Just tiring to get you ready for the fans Jared.

Weber woke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Wondering what was going on he walked into the kitchen and found Jared loading up a plate with a mountain of bacon.

Weber: What in Sam hill is going on?

Jared: It's a thing called breakfast I saved you a plate on the counter.

Once loading his plate Weber walked into the small dining room he found everyone crammed around the small table.

Davion: So Jared today is the first heavy match of the season you think you're well enough to fight?

Jared: Sir I have felt far worse and have gone into combat I'll survive.

Kim: Well don't get your self killed the people who make it this far are probably on par with Steiner regulars in terms of skill but they use a lot more clan tech here, I don't think you'll see as many people using flamers this time but you will see more PPC's and gauss cannons.

Jared: Sounds like things are going to get interesting before the end.

Davion: Indeed it does but anyway I'm sorry to eat and run but I have to go down to the orphanage and see what Portia's people have dug up.

The mentioning of the orphanage made Jared remembered the Gnome suit.

Jared: Sir if you find a Gnome suit there let me know where their storing it because that's my salvage.

Davion let out a howling laugh at the same time tiring not to dump coffee over himself.

Davion: I see that the combat mechwarrior in you hasn't died while here on Solaris... I will ask about it but why would you want one?

Jared: Well if there are any more missions you want to send me out on once I modify the suit to my tastes I have a... in-between options more firepower then just me but more precise then the Atlas.

Davion: You have been thinking about this haven't you?

Jared: Ever since I first came to Dune.

Kim glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that they had to leave if they where to beat the traffic to the mechbay.

Kim: Jared we have to haul ass out of here.

Jared: Ok well wish me luck people.

In less then a minute they were out of the door on the way to the mechbay. Weber got on the phone to let the techs know that Jared was coming and to also prepare for a mob of fans.  
The trip to the mechbay was done in silence both of them readying their minds for the upcoming fight.

_The Mad Cat has a good ECM mounted that will make hit and run tactics effective and that with the BAP will make lock on time just a second or two. I will start behind a wall and run from spot to spot using the walls as cover and I will stalk a mech or two and take out their thin rear armor. It's crude but it should work._

_I hope Jared goes into this match with some caution. The pilots are much better this time around and they have deep pockets to load their mechs with clan tech weapons._

Once inside the mechbay Jared caught a glimpse of Ricardo climbing into his Thor across the mechbay, he had a deep almost disfiguring scar on the right side of his face.

_I haven't seen Ricardo since the Valhalla club fight... I never wondered._

Kim: HEY JARED! LOAD UP!

Jared leaped into the Mad Cat and looked back to Kim for his nerohelmet; she tossed it to him and gave him a smile and thumbs up. From there he led the mech out into the factory arena.  
The Factory arena was a flat plane with a few man made lakes dotting the field, rusted machinery, wrecked buildings, and walls provided hiding places for all but the biggest mechs.

Duncan: Well fans today is the first match of the heavy mechs and the fans are going nuts as the mechwarriors come back from their 2 week vacation. So let's cut the chatter now because it's Solaris time!

The horn blew and the mechs jump into action, Jared switched to passive radar and managed to find cover undetected. Looking at the base of the wall he saw something that wasn't suppose to be there.

_MINES!_

He didn't know why the mines were there but he had another problem to deal with at the moment. A striped down Argus with jump jets was perched on the top of a nearby wall, the mech had been striped of all of its weapons expect for a single Long Tom. Jared knew that it wasn't the best of situations he was stuck between a minefield, a mech with a big gun, and the wall that was his cover.

Jared: Well this is just funky...

He moved the sights over the right weapon hard point and prayed that the guy had skimped on the armor as well fired a burst from his auto cannons, the rounds it their mark taking the whole right side clean off. The Argus' pilot now weaponless desperately charged at the Mad Cat, Jared throttled up and began to charge at the mech thorough a narrow opening in the minefield only to hit his jump jets right before impact. The Argus ran into the legs of the flying mech and fell backwards and continued to slide into the minefield. Though the mech it self only hit one mine the explosion set off two mines and they set off more mines soon there was a wave of explosions running across the field.

Jared: HOLY SHIT!

Recovering from failing on the landing. He switched on his active sensors and found 5 mechs on the other side of the field duking it out. Killing the active sensors he charged into the smoke, fire, and mist nearly blind.

_If this smoke screen lasts long enough I have visual cover until I get right in front of five of the seven remaining mechs... that just leaves the sixth mech up in the air._

The when the smoke had cleared Jared avoided a wall that had been hidden in the smoke and rushed out blasting off the legs on the nearest mech a Vulture, disarmed a Loki, and put a headshot in to a another Mad Cat in the space of two minutes. The two surviving mechs turned to run but got cut down by Ricardo's Thor as it rounded a hill.

Jared: I was wondering where you where hiding you pussy.

Ricardo: Trust me Carlson even if I lose I will get back at you from what your slut did to me and while I'm at it I'll get her too.

Jared: The hell you will motherfucker!

Ricardo's Thor had minimal armor and the smallest engine possible to save enough weight for mounting twin heavy gauss rifles along with an ERPPC and a Clan medium pulse laser, in other words the mech had enough ammo to take out most of Solaris but had less armor then a snow blower. Ricardo's first gauss salvo took a large bite out of left and right torso, Jared was pinballed around the cockpit banging his head against the windshield repeatedly and could hardly keep the crosshairs on the Thor but the moment the long steady lock-on tone ringed he launched all of his missiles in one massive wave of fiery death into the Thor's lower torso and waist. The impact of missiles broke through armor, myomer muscles, and even the titanium bones of the Thor, Ricardo punched out and looked down in time to see his mech to the ground in two pieces.

_That's the third mech I lost to him!_

A wave of relief came over Jared, the match it self wasn't hard but the environment had certainly became more hostile.  
He moved the mech through the tunnels and into the mechbay, He saw Kim standing by his bay with a concerned look on her face.

Jared: It's probably the mines...

He parked and shut down the mech.

Kim: Jared what the hell did you do out there?

He sighed heavily and explained about the hidden mine field and how Ricardo acted.

Kim: Sounds like he is getting desperate to save his title.

Jared: That would be the case but where is he getting the mines only organized military's and...

Jared, Kim: The terrorists.

Kim: Do you think we should tell Davion about this or wait until we have more evidence?

Jared: If we go without Davion's approval we risk being caught and having our faces on the 9 o'clock news and basically destroying all of our work in the public relations section not to mention I would be kicked out of the league more likely forever banded. So we must tell Davion and have him send out a few Section 9 guys to get the truth.

Kim: Agreed by the way what are going to call the mech?

Jared: I was thinking about Mechstalker because while I was sneaking around until I hit the mines **no one** knew I was there until they got a visual on me.

Kim: Sounds good...what's that noise?

They turned to face the source of the noise and found a massive mob of fans charging towards them, leading the pack where the same ten girls that flashed him at the hospital.

Jared: KIM RUN!

Kim: NO SHIT!

They ran past several empty bays belong to different mechwarriors and into the storage section. Jared and Kim ducked into an ammo room filled with gauss shells and machine gun rounds. The crowd came even closer until Jared shut the heavy armored door.

Kim: That should keep them at bay for now.

Jared: ...Tell me how is it that they know where I am almost before I do?

Kim laughed so hard that her sides started to hurt.

Kim: Maybe they somehow got you bugged or maybe your mech.

Jared: Well that might be a pos...

A series of loud metallic bangs came from the door echoing through out the room.

Jared: Oh shit I think it locked its self.

Kim: I had heard that the ammo rooms had time locks for security but I never heard when they lock only that they open up again after 12 hours.

Jared glanced at his watch, it read 1800 that meant that at six in the morning they could get out until then they where stuck in here.

Jared: This is going to be a long night.

Next Chapter  
A Secret No More


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
A Secret No More

For the first hour they tried to get the door opened but the armored door resisted everything they could think of.

Jared: Well I hate to say it but we're really stuck this time.

Kim: Do you think it was Ricardo?

Jared: No more like over-zealous fans that could use good shrink.

They made themselves comfortable or at least as comfortable as one could get with only bullets and gauss slugs, Kim then brought up a delicate topic.

Kim: Jared I was wondering how you survived... you know the administrator.

He sighed heavily but showed no sign of resistance to the subject.

Jared: I survived by numbing my body and mind. For five years I didn't hear anything, didn't taste, and didn't feel... the only thing that I didn't numb was my sight. I saw the darkness and my own blood, that's how I survived... but now the question is how did you survive physically?

Kim: What do you mean?

Jared: The abuse that you took would have killed a normal person, but you aren't normal are you?

Kim knew that she couldn't keep it a secret from him much longer, slowly breathing in she told him the truth.

Kim: You're right you know I'm not exactly normal. Like you I was born with a degenerative disease, it was your father who recommended the operation seeing how you survived. My father took it I went through it and survived, I never spoke about it because I didn't how people would accept me. Even after he died I never told anyone except for myself, I didn't think I could trust many people it... I hope you forgive me for not telling you the truth.

It was quiet for a moment as they waited for one of them to react; Jared finally did by wrapping his arm around Kim and saying.

Jared: It's your secret and it's your choice whether or not to reveal it. But I thank you for telling me it shows that you at least in some way trust me. And I give you my bonding word that I will keep my mouth shut in front of everyone short of god himself and you know...

Kim whispered

Kim: That your word is your bond.

She rubbed a forming tear out of her eye hoping that Jared didn't see it. Then in an attempt to cut the tension Jared changed the subject.

Jared: Hey Kim tell me something, how long has it been since you have broken into a building?

Kim: Almost 2 maybe 3 years why?

Jared: I was just thinking how we can find out if Ricardo is behind the mines and anything else. If we get Davion's blessing on this idea we go sneak into his house check his computer and plant a few bugs around his house.

Kim stared at him in disbelief before cracking up laughing.

Kim: Jared you realize of course that if we are found then we are screwed right?

Jared: Well IF we are found then I plan to take out every single human being in the building and somehow pin it on the terrorists. Then in order to give a plausible reason for the break in we will hijack his Danshi.

Kim: Can you hot wire a mech?

Jared: Gone in 60 seconds what about you?

Kim: I'm wondering how long you have been planning this break in.

Jared laid down on top of a pile of Heavy gauss shells before answering.

Jared: I have been planning this since the match. Well we will see if Davion will approve it in the morning until then we should try to get some sleep.

The ammo room was basically an armored meat locker with the temperature hovering at 40F but it did little to stop the two of them from getting some sleep although Kim kept close to Jared keep warmer.

At about 3 in the morning Kim woke up after hearing what she thought was the door opening, calming down she realized it was the slugs they where on top of shifting under them. She couldn't help but look over at Jared's silent sleeping mass; they had been friends since she had gotten to Dune almost a year and a half ago. And a lot had changed since then but one thing had remained the same, Jared looked out for her but never expected or asked for anything in return.  
She thought out loud.

Kim: If he watches out me then what do I do for him in return?

Too much shock he answered.

Jared: You know that already. You have stuck by me and have put even a small amount of trust and respect in me. That is what you do in return.

Kim: ... thanks for everything.

Jared: No problem at all Kim, now we have 3 hours until the door unlocks so we matter wise get some more sleep.

Kim nodded in response and laid back down. Jared wrapped his arm around her slowly and lightly in order to keep the two of them as warm as possible.  
For the first time in years for both of the teenage mechwarriors they actually slept, not the light restless sleep that they had practiced since they were young but true restful sleep.

3 hours passed and a series of loud metallic bangs came from the door as it unlocked itself stirring the two trapped mechwarriors. They moved quickly out of the room past some sleeping fans and didn't stop running until they had reached the hummer and started for home.

Next Chapter  
One on One


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
One on One

The next few weeks were full of action as the heavy circuit came to a close, press conferences, photo shoots for the mechwarrior magazines, and signing countless autographs for their fanatical fans. But as Jared and Kim rose to ever higher levels of fame they also drew in the people who hated them most until it one night came to a head.  
Jared was coming back from getting that weeks food from a local grocery store when he noticed that the lock on the door had been blasted with an 12 gauge slug. He dropped the bag and pulled out his pistols and slowly opened the door, there was a large streak of crimson blood long with at least 500 9mm SMG shells.

Jared: KIM YOU IN HERE? IT'S JUST ME...KIM!?

There was no answer as his voice rang through out the apartment, he checked each room and bathroom checking Kim's last. He found countless .50 cal shells and empty clips from the Ninjai, 12 gauge shells and the rings off of several flash bangs.

_Kim please tell me thats not your blood back there._

Then his gaze moved to the bed more specifically the pillow where a video disk laid.  
In the living room he placed the disk in and played the footage, a low purposely garbled voice came from a dark hooded figure on the disk.

Voice: Jared Carlson we have taken your comrade hostage until you meet our demands. They are simple you must fight in a one on one light mech match with our best mechwarrior at the Colosseum at midnight in one hour, if you don't comply or you call anyone else about this we will give Kim the same slow painful death you gave the administrator... What goes around comes around.

The voice laughed until the video cut out, Jared's blood boiled with hate has he went to the hummer not realizing he was sprinting and breathing harder then what he had ever done before. The traffic lights and traffic it self at the very least cooperated with him allowing him to really see how far the speedometer went before screeching to a halt in front of the main entrance to the mechbay.  
Entering with caution and guns at the ready he sprinted to the bay that held Crispy, as he and Kim requested all the mechs where to be ready for instant combat in case if something anything goes totally FUBAR. He checked the mech out in case they had left any surprises for him which unexpectedly they didn't, ignoring the idea that they maybe honest he still started the mech with caution waiting for it blow up but nothing happened so he punch the throttle and sprinted down the tunnel going towards the Colosseum. As the fast rhythmic steps pounded the ground Jared started to think and make some since of everything that had happened with in the last 45 minutes.

_If they are talking about the administrator then I know right off the bat that they are at least associated with the Steiner terrorists or at least on the payroll, but what I don't get is why do they want me to fight in a One on One match? They didn't have any trained mechwarriors when I went over their last known personnel files unless they have hired a mechwarrior to fight with them as a sponsor. Shit this confusing... It will have to wait until I get Kim out of here, I swear to god if they hurt her will show them what it feels like to be crushed by a 500 ton mech._

The doors leading to the open field that made up the Colosseum were already open and waiting for him has he stopped the mech and searched for mines and enemies. Then a voice came over the radio... the same voice from the disk.

Voice: So you have come and so far kept to our demands very good, but if you think you will survive this you won't because after some pain staking research we have found and hired the current best mechwarrior of all Solaris.

Ricardo: Hello asshole how's the slut doing?

Jared scanned around for Ricardo's mech most likely his Flea but there was always the chance he might pull out the Danshi for this fight. Nothing came up visually or on radar even with the BAP on.

Jared: WHERE ARE YOU RICARDO?! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS KIM?!

His voice sounded like a cross between a demon and a chainsaw, and to his surprise the voice answered back.

Voice: Now if you start to get a ahead for your self we will get ahead of our selfs as well with your little lady friend here... in fact how you say hi Jared?

Kim was forced to the microphone and to read a speech that they had set down before her, her hands burned with the heavy hemp rope cutting into her wrists but before she could recover she had the mike even closer to her.

Kim: Jared nothing will happen to me if you agree to drop out of the assault circuit if not then the only way keep me alive and in one piece is beat Ricardo in the one on one match... Please Jared don't drop out...

They jerked her away from the mic but she still kept talking.

Kim: REMEMBER DAVION COMES FIRST! GET OFF OF ME! FIGHT JARED FIGHT DAMN IT!

She was finally silenced when a rifle butt was knocked into the back of her head. Jared sat in his Puma barely containing his anger as he gave out his answer.

Jared: Bring it on Ricardo.

Chapter 31  
Outnumbered

Chapter 31  
Outnumbered

Bracing himself against the controls Jared looked down the entry tunnel has he saw two light mechs followed by what could only be a Fafnir.

_Two Fleas and a angry Fafnir, the Fleas I can take down in one hit but the Fafnir might be a problem._

Ricardo: You know Hybris when the Steiner rep came to me with this offer I would have been paid at 50 million C-bills, but when I heard who I'm fighting I said I would do it for free... all for you.

Jared: Where's Kim?!

Ricardo: Oh she's safe for now unless you of course lose this match...

The voice then came over the comm cutting Ricardo's comment short.

Voice: LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Jared set his cross hairs on the closest Flea and waited for to get a missile lock, by now the other Flea had joined in and started pelting his mech with small laser and machine gun fire. The cross hairs burned red and a salvo of LRM's shown followed crippling the left leg and severely damaging the right.

_Lets see you try and run circles around me now._

Before Jared knew the Fafnir had gotten in to range with its twin heavy gauss rifles and started to try and hit him but all of his shots were wide.

Jared: Ricardo learn how to shoot damn it!

Pushing his Puma into a full run he used a burst from his Rotary AC\20 to utterly destroy the undamaged Flea by focusing all the the rounds in to the near nonexistent rear armor of the Flea. Another heavy gauss round came at him and hit this time but it glanced off the sloped side of the Puma's shell. The remaining now having seen it brother utterly destroyed by this super light mech foolishly charged straight at him. Without thinking Jared dodged another gauss shell and hit his alpha strike sending tons of ammo and massive electric blue beams into the center torso of the damaged instantly overloading the reactor in a white flash. Jared glanced at the armor readout, the Fleas believe it or not had done the most damage to his armor by slow chipping away at it while he dodged the gauss rounds.

_Torso 65, arms 85, legs 70, and cockpit 99... now how can I take out the Fafnir?_

Has he looked at the massive walking brick that was the Fafnir he saw the flat top of the mech and a totally insane idea came to his head.

Breaking into a sprint he weaving in and out the archways that where scattered around the edge of the field taking pot shots at the bigger mech, then after he had gotten behind one last archway he punched his jump jets and got on top of the arch and crouched to minimize his profile.  
Has Jared had hoped when he didn't come out from the archway Ricardo went under the arch looking for his prey.

In the Fafnir...

Ricardo was getting furious his Radar said that the Puma was only 50ft away from him but he saw nothing around him for thousands of feet. He stepped through the archway looking around for any trick Jared maybe pulling until he heard a heavy bang from above him.

Jared had leaped off of the top of the arch on to Ricardo's back, in this position he couldn't be hit and he had a perfect shot at the gyroscope that helped the mech walk and generally maintain balance. Punching the alpha strike button Jared sent everything he had into the gyro housing utterly destroying the sensitive part and bring the 100 ton beast to its knees. Ricardo more out of habit then anything else punched out of his mech and surged into the night sky. Now that the match was over Jared's attention turned to his comm.

Jared: I won the match now where is Kim?

The low garbled voice came back in reply.

Voice: You need not worry Carlson I will stand by our offer you will find her knocked out at your mechbay aside from that she is totally unharmed. Also I would like to thank you Mr. Carlson for being such a good sport about all this and also for providing such a good match and given your reaction I don't think we will be bothering you anytime soon. Good night.

Jared pushed his mech's running speed to the max until he got inside the mechbay where Kim laid on top of some fuel barrels. He parked it and went over to the fuel barrels looking over Kim, she had a sore spot on the back of her head from the butt of a rifle but otherwise she was unhurt. She didn't wake up until they got home but went she did she explained everything, It seemed that these people weren't terrorists but actually part of the mob and this was their underground mech fighting league the odds of him winning where 500: 1 which made for as the boss had call...interesting betting.

Jared: So I'm guessing that the blood at the door was a lackey's then?

Kim: Yeah I had just gone into my room when they busted the door in with a fucking 12 gauge. I thought they where Steiner so I opened up on them they toss in a bunch of flash bangs then I was knocked out. I watched the match from the VIP box with a bunch of big shots then when the match was over they knocked me out again and took me to the mechbay. Thanks for being so worried about me.

Jared: No problem well I'll let you rest I'm going out to see if I can't get an new door this late at night.

Kim chuckled and responded

Kim: You do that Jared...

She gave him a light kiss on his cheek and bid him good night.  
As they got closer to the big game life seemed to get more dangerous for both of them but maybe that just the way their lives worked.

Next Chapter  
The Assault


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
The Assault

Jared: It's been awhile hasn't it?

As his voice echoed in the cockpit of his Atlas as it started its slow warm up process, the mech had not been used since pretty much the day that they had gotten on to Solaris. But now it was the start of the Assault class matches the pilots were better, the mechs were fancier, and the crowds wilder. On top of that this was the time that Jared had been waiting for... a time for him to drive _his_ warhorse in to the arena.

_Today is the day that I unleash the fury that has made the clans best tremble at my approach_

The radio sparked to life suddenly...

Kim: Hey Jared everything looks good out here what about you?

Jared: Well coolant follow is normal, energy collectors are holding steady at red line and the gyro is working... everything is good. How long do I have until the match?

Kim: Ten minutes maybe less either way get on to the field now or you'll disappoint your adoring fans.

Jared: Dear god Kim don't remind me!

He could hear Weber and Davion laughing in the background but he shook their voices out of his head and released the storage clamps that had held the Atlas prisoner for almost a year. The ground beneath the mech cracked and crumbled under the weight as he moved the 500 ton beast out of the mechbay.

Jared: LET'S ROLL!

In the Colosseum...

Ricardo: Finally my home the assault circuit no one can out gun me now! Its finally just pure skill...

Jared: Ricardo if don't shut up now I'll shut you up myself permanently.

Ricardo changed over to the private channel and snapped back a response.

Ricardo: Look here greenhorn in the other weight classes you may have had the advantage of having firepower but here **I** not you have the most firepower and armor to boot! You hear me? I'll not scared of you and I'm prove it by wiping the floor with your mech and using your blood to grease my Danshi!

Jared: First of all Vecci I'm very far far away from being a greenhorn, second of all I'll put my Atlas against that Danshi of yours any fucking day of the week. By the way I'll send you the bill for repairing my Puma.

Ricardo: Not if I kill you first!

The starting horn blared out its message and the match began.  
Two Longbow assault mech rained LRM's on to Jared's Atlas but the heavy armor was barely touched, he sent his own LRM's into one of the ammo bins of the closest Longbow destroying the engine in the secondary explosion which caused the remaining Longbow to turn to the path of a Fafnir's heavy gausses.

Jared: I'll let you go for now...

The battle was contained mostly in the open area of the arena and Ricardo was in the middle of it all infighting a mauled but vicious Awesome while another Atlas sneaked behind it trying to get a back shot.

_Everyone seems to be avoiding me... well I can't have that now can I?_

In one of the craziest moves since ramming his Bushwhacker into Ricardo, Jared started his jump jets and leaped into the fray crushing the Awesome and putting a LBX-50 round into the chest of the Atlas. Spinning around and taking advantage of the shock created by his entrance he blasted everything in his line of fire with a combo of auto cannons, lasers, and missile fire. Ricardo had seen Jared in mid-air and had moved behind a nearby archway and shut down.

_I'm scared... for the first time I'm really scared of him... what type of Atlas has fucking jump jets? I can't stay here for the whole match he'll find me eventually and kick my ass! OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!_

His train of thought was broke when he looked up and saw Jared's Atlas looming over him like a vulture over a soon to be made kill. He reached for the power up button but has he hit it his mechs arms which held almost all of his weapons were blown off, powered up he backpedaled quickly but soon had his legs blown off one at a time.

Jared: It seems like the greenhorn isn't so much of a greenhorn anymore now am I?!

Ricardo's fear turned to demonic rage as he spat out his response.

Ricardo: YOU MAY WIN NOW BUT I WILL SEE YOU DEAD YET!

He punched out of his mech on a pillar of fire, Leaving the limbless husk of the mech that only last season was known as the Harbinger. But the fans didn't care they had found a new mech to praise and a mechwarrior that had yet to fail in the ring. In the VIP box where Kim along with the rest of the team watched as Vecci left his mech, she knew that this would be the thing that Ricardo would hate most because just last year he had gone through the Assault circuit undefeated and he would stop at nothing to stop them.

_11 matches till the big game... thats when it will all be decided once and for all who is the king of the arena._

Kim: Good job Jared, we made our move now we wait for his.

Next Chapter  
Desperate Measures


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Desperate Measures

Ricardo sat at his well stocked mini bar in the darkness of 3 in the morning reviewing the match for at least 50th or 60th time since he got back from the match.

_No Atlas in Solaris been able to mount jump jets... EVER! Whatever that mech is I need it taken out, but how can I pull it off?_

He took a swig from the whiskey bottle he held in his shaking hand before he realized if maybe he had his repair crew go over and disable the mech... badly at least enough to keep it out of a few matches, then he could regain some of his pride.

Ricardo: ShhhhhhhhYEEEEAAAAHHH! I'M A FUCKING...errrrr... SMART PERSON!

His victory cry brought his crew of girls down stairs from their rooms.

Girl 1: Hon? You ok?

Ricardo: Vickyyy nah I'm not exactly ok-ish. That god forsaken greenhorn and that one slut who gave me this scar... theys be bothering me since the start. But I think I have plan... to beat the shit out of him and his crew.

Girl 1: Ricky baby how about we try and handle it first?

She used her finger to trace the very deep slightly disfiguring scar that ran on the right side of his face from the corner of his mouth all the way up to his ear.

Ricardo: Nuuuuurrrrr...ugh...what the hell? Go do whatever I'm going to bed...

He barely finished his sentence before he pasted out, on the mini bar probably for the next 12+ hours.

By the next morning Ricardo's ladies had made their way to Jared's apartment in a effort to make a deal.

Girl 2: Do you think this will work?

Girl 1: Yeah it should work despite the fact its a rather desperate measure.

Their plan hopefully was to offer 50 million C-bills to Jared if he leaves the running. They wouldn't say it but in away it was degrading to try and bribe a other mechwarrior but what else could they do?

Girl 1: Here goes nothing...

She knocked on the door gently and felt her fears double every second that no response. For all she knew they could be getting ready to open the door and blast them, the door at that moment opened to reveal not Jared but his back up Kim.

Kim: ... Jared we have four blonds from Ricardo at our door step and they look like they want to do business.

He rolled out of the couch and came to the door, his presence causing the girls to take a step back in fear.

Jared: Ladies might I ask why you are here?

They steeled them selves and told Jared their offer 50 million if he left the circuit.

Girl 1: So will you take our offer?

Jared: You know I think you know the answer to that and if at all possible tell Ricardo this, If he wants to have a better chance making a deal he should come himself.

They stood there shocked even after the door had shut, they had offered a massive amount of money and he had still refused.

Girl 3: What type of man refuses that much money?

Girl 4: Maybe he is out of his mind?

Girl 1: Either way lets go home just... don't mention this to Ricky though.

Once they had left Kim turned to Jared with a worried look on her face...

Kim: Do you think they where acting under Ricardo?

Jared: No they're not, Vecci has too much pride in himself to dip down low enough to bribery. No I think they where acting of their own accord but this a sign that things will be changing big time.

Kim: Like how?

Jared: If they can't get us to do what they want then Ricardo or the Steiners may start attacking our support personnel.

Kim: Should we warn Weber?

Jared glanced at his watch and shook his head no.

Jared: Weber won't be up for another hour we'll call then.

Kim: Let me guess he's not very nice when you wake him up early right?

Jared: He gets worse then me.

Next Chapter  
Attack and Counterattack


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Attack and Counterattack

It was two in the morning when a phone call from Davion woke them up.

Jared: Hello Carlson speaking...

Davion: Shut up and listen Carlson! Get yourself and Kim into your mechs and down to Weber's place ASAP, the Steiners are attacking with light and medium mechs supported by what look like gnomes. You hear me?!

Jared: Yes sir I do.

He hung the phone up and as he turned and faced Kim.

Kim: Is it what I think it is?

Jared: ...yeah... it is, Steiner has declared war on us.

They where out the door and at the mechbay in record time, as they powered up the mechs Jared couldn't help but think that maybe Weber wouldn't get out of this one alive.

_No he's seen more combat then anyone else I know he'll make it._

As his mind wondered a regiment of tanks fell in line behind him. His blood chilled for second when he saw them, the tanks where Bulldogs a medium tank with a heavy auto cannon and SSRM pack to boot and at this range if they weren't friendly they would pose a moderate threat to his rear armor.

Jared: Unknown ground pounders state your unit name and current mission.

Davion: This is Davion I managed to wake up a few of the 12th bulldog tank regiment they'll be providing support for you guys I'm in the lead tank just behind you.

Kim hopped on to the com at that time.

Kim: Sir are we the only ones responding?

Davion: No not exactly Section 9 is rushing everything they got toward us but they will be another hour so for now were all thats coming.

Jared sighed then realized the truth.

Jared: Well Kim it looks like more kills for us then!

Davion: Yeah well we're entering the hot zone leave the comm open.

Kim's sharp eyes traced around and in between the buildings trying to get a visual and then she saw it.

Kim: KING CRAB SIGHTED 11 O'CLOCK RANGE 1500 METERS!

Jared: Dear lord where the hell did they get one of those?

Davion: Jared if possible take that mech in one piece we might be just figure out were it came from.

Jared: Roger that engaging King Crab, Athena can you hold off the rest of them?

Kim: I can do more then that...

The two mechs charged into the breech leashing a hail of lasers and shells into whom ever they drew a bead on. The King Crab was a massive four legged brick that had as much armor as a Atlas and packed 4 large lasers and 2 heavy gauss cannons making it a decent threat to Jared... if he got with in the relatively short range of the gauss cannons. The Crab chipped away at the opposing mech's center torso with the lasers, sending hot red beams of light into the heavy armor plate. Then in a move that would forever be classified as suicidal the Crab charged Jared at a unnatural speed for the mech, reared up, and landed its front legs on the broad shoulders of the Atlas and fired its twin cannons into the head of the mech. Inside Jared braced himself has he struggled to keep the mech upright and get out of the situation, then the shells bashing him about so much that he blacked out for a moment. When he came to he saw that the shell had somehow deflected off the rounded surface of the head taking most of the energy with but even then he had a 3 foot gash through the right side of the cockpit that was letting the cold winter air in.

Jared: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Even with his mech now badly battered the five long tom shells punched through the king crabs ammo bins crippling the mech, a ejection pod flew out as the 100 ton four legged beast of war fell back.

Meanwhile...

Kim had taken care of the infantry and most of the vehicles but a Mad Cat MKII that seemed to have been in charge of the other forces was giving her grief. They circled each other pumping lasers, missiles, and shells into their rides but neither would stand down. The Mad Cat had lost its light gauss cannons and was almost out of missiles, in one last salvo it fired its remaining LRM's into the left leg of Kim's Masakari jamming the knee actuator. In a desperate gamble Kim punched her jump jets and hammered the Mad Cat's torso with an alpha strike as she flew backwards, the mech went up in a massive fireball as the engine went critical.

Kim: Hybris this is Athena I'm showing no hostile contacts on sensors. Whats your sit rep?

Jared: Athena this is Hybris I'm in moderate shape I have no cockpit armor speak of and on top of that I have a huge gaping hole in my cockpit... otherwise I'm cool you?

Kim: Moderate damage to everything and a jammed knee on my left.

Then Davion chirped in from his command tank.

Davion: Hybris Athena park your mechs across the street if you can we have set up a mobile field base to patch you guys up. Once you get there I would like you to join the assault team when they go into the house.

Jared Kim: Yes sir.

In 5 minutes of the end of the battle outside they went inside the home of Weber. There were bodies everywhere and obvious signs of mines and grenades having been used, as they explored deeper into the home they began to see soldiers with their head bashed in by a large object. Uneasy Jared braced himself to fight a elemental or worse an gnome, they reached Weber's private workshop and in front of it was literal pile of bodies all with heads either bashed in or blown off.

Kim: My god... what happened here?

Jared: You think Weber has a elemental armor or gnome of his own?

Kim: Who knows what he has in there...oh dear god!

Jared looked at what Kim was staring at, it was a bloody Weber holding a even bloodier monkey wrench that had to be 3 or 4 feet long and weigh 90lbs, a semi-automatic shotgun hung off his back. A moan come from one of the supposedly dead bodies, and before the mechwarriors could react Weber had brought the wrench down on the mans head finally killing him.

Weber: Are they all dead yet?

Jared: Yeah we took care of them.

Weber: Good...

He fell to his knees and blacked out from exhaustion, as Jared and Kim carried the man and his wrench Kim could only think of one thing...

_Were the hell can I kill the Steiner SOB who did this? And were is Portia?_

Her question was answered when she got outside Davion along with Portia stood waiting for them.

Portia: GEORGE! Oh god please don't be dead please don't be dead!

Kim: He's just tired Portia he's fine otherwise.

The medic took him and Portia to the hospital leaving the politician and two mechwarriors there standing in the grave yard that was Weber's home.

Jared: Sir if I may ask is there something we should know about Weber?

Davion: I will tell you both but not here we will meet at your place at 1100 hours I will tell you about "The Wrench".

Next Chapter  
The Legend of "The Wrench"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
The Legend of "The Wrench"

Davion had met with them as planned at their place. He was a bit tired from the fighting but he knew that he had to tell them about Weber so they didn't worry about him too much.

Davion: Many years ago when Weber was fresh out of the academy on Terra he along with most of his graduating class were being sent to Carver V to help build up a sizable planetary mech defense force. His ship was attacked by pirates they stole equipment and took several hostages, in a rather foolish move Weber and two others sneaked on board the pirates ship before they decoupled from his jump ship. They waited in a cargo hold until the night shift came on duty and almost everyone was asleep, the two others took care of the night crew by using some silenced pistols they had found in the hold, but Weber only had that wrench you saw him using this morning he first sneaked into the captains cabin and took him out then he moved on to the officers quarters. By now the rest of the crew knew what was going on and went to engage Weber in a repair corridor and of course that was their ultimate downfall in the corridor was only enough space for one man so he...

Kim and Jared had been on the edge of their seats as they heard the story, neither one ever really thought of Weber as a commando type but it seems that he had a darker side that no one ever thought he had.

Kim: What did he do?

Davion: He waded through them viciously and without mercy, he killed 37 men in the span of about 8 minutes bringing his total kills to when you add in the officers and the captain to 45. Later on they recovered the equipment and found their friends along with a certain Section 9 agent that we all know.

Jared: Portia.

Davion: When they got on to Carver it was she who gave him the nickname "The Wrench" and after that you can probably guess how things came to be.

They sat there in silence for a moment letting everything sink in, then it was Jared who broke the quiet.

Jared: I never thought Weber that had seen let alone fought in that sort of combat. I guess in way I kinda underestimated what he is capable of.

Davion: Indeed well I must off there are reports to follow up on and counter strikes that must be planned. Oh two things 1. Be at the mechbay in three hours 2. Make sure you visit Weber in the hospital and tell that you know now I think he'll be glad I told you two the truth.

When he left they got ready for what they hoped would be combat mission, Jared and Kim wanted revenge on Steiner once and for all.

Two hours later...

Jared: Excuse me nurse we're looking for George Weber's room?

The cute nurse took a moment to look up the room and told them that only military personnel were being admitted.

Kim: Don't worry we are in military thanks.

The nurse watch them get into the elevator and just as the door was closing she realized who the two people she just helped were.

Weber was in a private room with five id checkpoints between him and the nearest elevator and had the honor of having five volunteers from Davion personal guard camping outside his door.

Weber: Jared! Kim! How are you guys?

Jared: On edge to say the least... man I want some action.

Weber: Oh you'll get action alright Portia just told me what she has in store for you two.

Portia: We have pinpointed Steiners hideout its in Downtown Kallay under a corporate office building, you two will have to go infiltrate the building and then go on a berserk spree plain and simple.

Both soldiers knew that a berserk order wasn't often used because of the PR risk and the fact that noncom's often where killed.

Kim: Who issued the order?

Portia: Davion himself he wants to end this madness before the last assault match this coming Monday thats why he is sending only you two...

Weber cut his wife off and told them the straight forward truth.

Weber: Davion knows that if anyone can blow that place to hell its you two.

Portia shrugged and shook her head in agreement and then handed a storage chip to Jared.

Portia: George and I have talked and have agreed to let you have full access to his tinkering collection.  
Just look in the basement left of the big screen for a small hole in the wall just put that in and have at it.

Jared: A tinkering collection? What the hell is that?

Weber: You built that monster rifle of yours right? Well among my many side projects that I do on the weekends when I'm not patching up your mechs is gun smithing, one of them is a experimental infantry portable Vulcan cannon it fires 50 cal depleted uranium tipped APIE rounds which will take out anything up to a medium tank. Also when you go in take this with you...

He reached beside his bed and with great difficultly and a shaking hand he gave his wrench to Jared.

Weber: When you find the head guy there use this on him.

Jared agreed and took the considerable wrench and left to prepare for the operation.

Portia: By the way the codename for this is Operation: Final Crusade.

Next Chapter  
Final Crusade


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
Final Crusade

When they had reached Weber place and found the small hole in the wall where the chip reader was expertly hidden the sight that awaited them, inside was a modest sized war factory with prototypes of tanks, space fighters, even scale models of super-dreadnoughts and of course mechs galore.

Kim: Holy...

Jared: Shit! Weber is gearing up for a full scale planetary assault with extra to spare.

Kim got back on topic and went to a large storage locker and opened it to reveal his collection of infantry weapons.

Kim: Jared take look at this.

She handed him the large Vulcan cannon that Weber had spoken of.

It was a 10 barreled monster that was 3 feet long 4 if you included the ammo hopper.

Jared: Weber you genius... he used endo-titanium to build the gun and used case less ammo its the only reason that this thing only weighs 30 maybe 40 45 pounds tops.

He threw the weapon on his back along with the wrench as they dug through the locker, they found two big bore assault rifles, and two 40mm grenade launchers. Looking around some more they found two powered armor suits much like what the clans used but these where less bulky and somewhat lighter, they were codenamed Spartan

Kim: Weber what in gods name have you been doing? Look at this stuff... I mean... even clans can't have something close to this! Can they?

Jared stared at the floor as his mind did some quick "number crunching" as he would have called it, finally he spoke thought just above a whisper.

Jared: Mom... you did it again.

Kim: Jared?

Jared: These designs I remember from the mass of info that Weber gave to me a little after we came to Solaris she never got around to getting them passed the design stage but if I know Weber he followed them to the letter he just never had anyone test it.

Kim: Well which one you you want?

Jared: I'll take the red one.

Kim: Then I guess I get the black one at least they'll hide our identities.

Jared: You got that right.

He glanced at his watch it was 0400 which meant the peak hours of 0800 and 0900 were drawing nearer. They had to get a plan going and rent a car for the job.

_Rent a car... oh fuck it all I just jack one._

Kim: You know when your planning something illegal you get a big smile on you're face.

He came back from his own little word and only chuckled a response. Recovered they went to draw up a plan on how to best get down into the actual base given what blue prints they had. The prints had shown that at the bottom of the emergency stairs there was a heavy reinforced door that supposedly lead down to the buildings archives but given how large the prints showed the rooms beyond that door they had to be used for something else.

Kim: I got it!

She pulled the prints over to her and showed that if they kept it simple by pulling up in their borrowed car and using the grenade launcher to blow away the lobby, then in the smoke and mass chaos they would run like hell into the stairwell and head down hopefully attracting the attention of everyone in the building.

Jared: What about the door? I mean if the plans are right thats 4 inches of hardened steel to get through and if they locked it then we have only two choices pick it or blow it.

They looked at each other and came to the same conclusion

Jared Kim: Blow it.

Jared: What do you think charge size?

Kim: 20 maybe depending on the door and the frame.

Jared: Since I don't get stuck there lets go with two 50 pound charges.

Kim: Well we were always taught overkill is better then being killed.

Jared: Then the plan is set so lets get our armor on and I will go get us some transport.

Later on...

Jared had to admit that in his slimed down elemental suit he looked more human and moved better then anything he had on before. He stood in a tree at an quiet intersection about mile away from Weber's place, nothing big enough to suit their needs had come by not unless he wanted a sporty convertible to roll up in.

_Yeah right Carlson_

Then just he was about to move to a different spot he saw a big black ¾ ton pick up truck roll up.

_Perfect!_

With blinding speed aided by the armor he rushed the truck effectively shocking the driver when he saw a blood red armored being come at him and the open the door.

Jared: CITIZEN I REQUIRE THIS VEHICLE!

He tossed the dazed man out on to the black top and with tires screeching like banshees drove down the street until he rounded the block and stopped in front of Kim.

Kim: Nice choice but it took long enough now come on we have 45 minutes to get there.

It the in silence that engulfed the trip there they had the normal thoughts that ran through any soldiers mind.

_What happens if we fail? Do we have enough ammo? Is a 100 pounds of high explosive enough to get through that door? Will Weber's untested guns jam on their first combat tour? What happens if Kim gets hurt? No I trust Weber's armor and his guns, we won't fail, even if we run out of ammo then we just use their own guns, and Kim nor I will be hurt... I hope._

Before he knew it they where there across the street from the target building. It was your average glass, steel, and concrete tower supposedly to look intimidating to the poor souls that work in there in order to remind them that in that building the CEO was god and no one went against god unless wanted to fired or struck down quietly of course.

Kim: You ready?

Jared: Does it matter?

Kim: Yeah you're right lets go.

They scrambled out of the truck didn't waste anytime getting their weapons out of the bed of the truck and rushed the building. At first people outside of the building saw the two strangely armored figures and thought that they were no threat until of course they pulled out massive weapons. People scrambled out of the way of the mechwarriors as they began to fill the first floor lobby with frag grenades causing much of the floor to become a kill zone. After each one had put a drum of grenades into the building 20 in all they switched to their primary weapons Jared his Vulcan and Kim had her Ninjai from the earlier mission, the throaty roar of the

Vulcan was all that could be heard as he sprayed the room with 50 cal fire taking down anyone and anything that somehow survived the frag bombardment. A security guard who had more guts then brains popped out from behind a support column and fired his pistol at the attackers only to have the Vulcan turned on him and his body blown apart by a mass of bullets. The door leading to the stairwell was easily kicked in and as they had hoped people from the upper floors where trying to get downstairs but the moment they saw Jared wave his gun to fire at them they scrambled up the stairs trampling several of their own in their haste. Kim led the way down as it was easier for her to move with the Ninjai.

After taking down several more guards they had reached the door, they took the explosives off their backs they set the charges in the center of the door planted the detonators and took cover behind a stair case. The heavy steel door was blown inward by the blast taking with it 5 guards that had been camping just behind the door, of course being watchful for traps Kim rolled in fraggers and was rewarded with the cries of two maybe three men who had managed to dodge the flying door.  
Now with Jared in front he mowed down anyone in front of them as Kim used a combo of hand grenades and automatic fire to clear out the many halls and offices that they pasted as they went deeper into the hidden Steiner base.

Before long they noticed that their enemy was changing from just simple rent a cops to trained soldiers to obvious elite soldiers that knew what they were doing when facing such well armed and armored enemies they would hide in offices and wait just before Jared reached them before popping out and firing. They saw this pattern and realized that the drywall covered walls could be penetrated easily by the 50 cal APIE rounds like a tank through wet tissue so on the their right flank Jared sprayed at waist level the wall just before an opening to a office or any other room, Kim did the same on the left flank.

They knew they were getting deep when they started to see gold leaf on the walls and fine carpet floors.

Jared: We're on the bottom floor this place had to be it.

Kim nodded as they approached a massive polished steel door and together kicked it open to reveal a short thin bald man sitting behind a large black ebony desk.

Stevens: Ah Davion's puppets have finally come... and in record time might I add.

Jared: You're in charge I'm guessing so shut up and get ready to die!

Kim: And don't do anything stupid.

Stevens: How about we handle this like pros if you work and swear loyalty to the true Archon I can put in a good word for you hell she may even award you personally for changing sides from her evil brother.

Kim: SHUT THE FUCK UP! We'll never go back on out oaths to Davion I personally would prefer death over it!

Jared: Same here buddy boy so how about we get this over with.

The short man hammered his desk with his fist and the room filled with smoke as he made a run for the bathroom. Jared had lost sight of him first and didn't see where he ran off to, but Kim did and sprinted to the closed door. The smoke that had filled the room was quickly being sucked out by the bases air scrubbing system Jared looked just in time to see Kim open the door the bathroom.

Stevens had crouched below where Kim had her gun was and was close enough to force the barrel a single shot sawed off shotgun against her chest plate and fired. The armor piercing slug at point blank range took her off her feet and threw her back, from were Jared was he saw the whole thing happen and also saw that she wasn't moving.

He let the Vulcan drop to the ground as he drew out Weber's wrench and ran towards him. Stevens desperately tried to break open his gun but by time he had it open reloaded and closed Jared had leaped into the air and used his full body weight to bring the steel head of the wrench down on top of his head. With him dead Jared rushed over to where Kim was.

Jared: KIM! Kim you still with me?

Kim sat up and looked at the place where the slug had almost penetrated her armor then at Jared.

Kim: Thanks for worrying but we better get out of here.

Before they left Jared set the base self destruct for 30 minutes which was enough time for them to get out and borrow another ride. On the way up they met minimal resistance as they got back to the first floor and to their surprise their original truck was still there. Thanks to Davion he kept the cops away until a mission accomplished was radioed in by Carlson and that only after the building and 75,000 of its occupants had gone up in massive explosion.

Tired they drove until they found a quiet alley way to change into street clothes and hide their weapons and armor and blow up the truck. They walked home and collapsed together on the couch in sheer exhaustion.

Next Chapter  
Admittance


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
Admittance

Jared awoke to find himself on the couch with Kim using him as pillow, he look down at her shirt that had ridden up during the night at the light colored fist sized bruise from the shotgun slug on her mid abs. It was a testament to the strength of Weber's Mjolnir armor, but he was just glad that Kim wasn't killed.

_The last Assault match is today... one last match before the storm._

Kim stirred awake by his movements looked around and realized like Jared that they had fallen asleep in the living room.

Jared: Morning how are you feeling?

She didn't answer immediately as she checked the bruise and put down her shirt.

Kim: Just a small bruise... what time is it?

Jared: 0830 honestly I'd think we shower and go out for breakfast.

They agreed and set to work but before Jared had stepped into his room to store Weber's guns that they still had from the mission, Kim made one comment.

Kim: Hey Jared by the way you make a good pillow.

She shut the bathroom door before he could process what she just said and come up with a response. He went with his task with a smile on his face why he didn't even know.

Davion's Condo...

Davion had just sat down to his breakfast when he turned on the TV to the local news channel and was shocked at what he saw. A young blond haired newswoman was covering the story.

Reporter: As you can see behind me four whole skyscrapers collapsed early yesterday morning and only now have we been able to get any word on what was going on apparently city workers had been repairing an gas line under one of the buildings you see behind me when for some reason the gas ignited and exploded taking the first building which collapsed into the building across the street to the west of it, that in turn caused that building to fall to the north into yet another building and caused it to fall eastward and finally hit the last building causing it fall on top the remains of the first building to the south. The local fire department has declared this the Square of Death because in all of the 350 story buildings there was a total death count of 250,000 people. This is...

He shut the TV off and went to his patio and looked into the distance and saw the tower of smoke rising above the downtown skyline.

_I believe that that this brings new meaning to the term berserk._

He returned to his breakfast and wondered about the outcome of the up coming match that day.  
The hospital...

Nurse: Mr. Weber I wouldn't recommend moving sir!

He had been fighting the nurse for almost ten minutes now he said that he was well enough and would sign himself out, but according to the nurse though he felt better his body needed rest. Eventually he reached his breaking point and exploded with the fury that he normally reserved for either his men, snobby mechwarriors, and bitchy superiors.

Weber: I'M NOT STAYING HERE ANOTHER NIGHT NOW IF YOU CAN'T GET THAT THROUGH THAT BLOND HELMET YOU HAVE FOR HAIR THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD CHOOSE A DIFFERENT PROFESSION! GET ME?

The woman had shrunk to a midget and said nothing as the mech technician walked past her and out to the front desk.

When he got outside he saw the smoke and fire from the disaster zone.

_I said that they would blow that place to hell... and boy I was right._

He hailed a taxi to take him home and from there he planned to see if his crew had prepared the mech for combat.

4 hours later in the mechbay...

Jared had been snoozing on a pile of auto cannon shells until Kim had come over to talk with him. The slightly groggy mechwarrior took a moment to realize what was going on but in a moment he had recovered.

Jared: So what do you need?

Kim: Jared I just wanted to tell you... make sure you come back in one piece ok?

He responded confidently.

Jared: I have come this far so I don't think today is my day to die but I will watch my back.

Then Weber's voice boomed over the P.A system.

Weber: JARED CARLSON HAUL ASS TO YOUR MECH AND PREPARE FOR COMBAT!

Jared: God has spoken... wish me luck.

As he sprinted down to his mech Kim watched and whispered before going to the VIP box.

Kim: Good luck...

The Colosseum literally shook as the crowds cheered on the 8 gods of war and their rides.

In the VIP box near the window sat Ricardo sipping his vodka martini as he watched the mechs get into position.

_I'll sit out this fight this time but tomorrow if Carlson makes it then I will have the upper hand. But until then I'll just wing it._

Duncan: Well fans its the match that we all have been waiting all year for the final Assault match, the winner of this match earns the chance to fight in the Big Game. Everything almost like the the big game itself is on the line money, pride, honor, and glory will either be lost or gained and maybe more for some of the mechwarriors down there. LET MATCH BEGIN!

The starting horn boomed and the gates of hell opened as Jared broke into a sprint dodging a wave of MRM's fired by a Templar, as he turned to face the foe it opened up with dual LBX 10 auto cannons they peppered the Atlas's front torso armor but did little damage overall. A burst from Jared's rotary AC/20's punched through the Templar's paper thin waist armor destroying the leg and torso twist controls it tired to take a step but only fell face down and did not rise again.

_One down_

As Jared checked his sensors a Longbow on the other side of the field bombarded him with LRM fire but a another Atlas was engaging the missile mech and circled around him. The Longbow did a textbook "keep your front to your enemy" move but unfortunately for him he turned his back on Jared.

Jared: I'LL SHOW YOU LONG RANGE MISSILES!

After locking on the Longbows fate was sealed as two Thunderbolt Arrow IV missiles sunk themselves into the weaker rear armor immediately setting off the ammo bins and the reactor as a bonus the Atlas pilot panicked and ejected. Jared ignored the the flaming mech and pressed himself into the middle of a duel between a Fafnir and an Awesome, the Awesome sent three electric blue bolts into the right arm the Atlas melting a ton or two of armor and the Fafnir was aiming its twin heavy gauss rifles. In a split second move the Fafnir fired and Jared crouched the mech and watched the shots fly over his cockpit missing by bare centimeters and punched two large SUV sized holes in the Awesome's torso.  
As it fell the Fafnir's pilot was too stunned by what had just happened and didn't realize until it happened and his mech's reactor blew up after getting a wave of auto cannon rounds in its torso.

_Five down_

The Atlas was fairing well as none of the armor sections where below 85 but heat was just starting to enter the yellow zone. For the last two mechs standing they where on the other side of the field almost totally ignorant of what had just happened behind them, they were both Mad Cat MKII duking it out at short range sadly this was their undoing. Taking his time to aim Jared let lose with all five of his Long Tom artillery pieces and rained hell on the dueling mechs as they each took a shell on the top of their mechs where there was little to no armor protection what so ever. The blast radius from remaining shells blew apart legs and arms clean off both mechs.

The stands had gone deathly still as the Atlas walked into the central clearing where Steiners crest still laid a testament to the group that until very recently had dominated this arena, but now a single Davion supported mechwarrior had fought his way a nobody greenhorn to almost god like status despite his competitors efforts to try and throw him off this course.  
Then as if one being the crowds went nuclear in the streets the masses were borderline rioting, in the VIP box several grown men were crying from lost bets and Weber was running around collecting his money by any means he had to. Kim was in shock they had made it into the Big Game despite everything that had happened so far.

Kim: I guess it is true you can't stop a determined mechwarrior.

Davion: Lieutenant Witmer congratulations to you and Carlson. This is a major victory over Steiner and they will not easily recover from such a blow to their public support.

Kim: Lieutenant? Sir?

Davion: Yes you didn't think I wouldn't properly thank you for attacking that base but next time try not to bring down the whole city.

Kim: What do you mean sir?

Davion: You haven't gotten the news yet have you? Well it seems that when the base self destructed it took down the building above it and three other buildings in the process killing a quarter million noncoms. Of course if anyone is responsible for this it is me I did authorize the berserk order but enough with that I think you will be wanting to meet up with Jared down in the mechbay so I'll let you go.

Kim: Yes sir thank you sir.

She sprinted out the door taking out a waiter on her way out, she weaved her way to the mechbay past the leaving crowds and a few fans.  
When she got there Jared was leaning against the railing stretching his back.

Jared: Kim! Glad to see you...

Kim caught her breath and tried to speak.

Kim: You won! We're going to the big game!

They embraced in a tight bear hug, they could feel a tension in the air so thick it could stop bullets.

Kim: Jared I have something to say to you... but...

She stayed quiet for a moment then finally broke the silence.

They made eye contact and that gave them both the three words they wanted to so desperately hear, Kim stepped closer to Jared and kissed him fully on his lips he returned the favor and pulled her closer to him. For them nothing could take this moment away from them not the rabid fans, not the press, not the clans, not even Davion himself. After a minute they broke for air and held each other in the silence of the mechbay.

Jared: I love you.

Kim: And I love you...we'll have to finish this back home.

All he could do was smile.

Jared: Agreed.

The roar of the coming fans and the repair crew could be heard nearing as they made their way to the VIP room. In there Jared and Kim were given their new ranks in a hasty ceremony before the press could brake down the door.

Davion: Lieutenant Carlson Lieutenant Witmer you both now have all the rights, duties, and privileges of a first lieutenant may you use them well. Now I believe we have to take care of the reporters before they get anymore hostile.

Jared: Respectfully sir no shit.

Davion: No shit indeed.

The press asked the usual questions that go with a victory such as this, once they had been taken care of and their questions answer Weber told them what to expect tomorrow.

Weber: Well guys tomorrow is the Big Game now the crew and I will be working late to patch up the Atlas but it would seem that Jared here hasn't banged it too badly, so otherwise go home, get some rest, and avoid the fans.

Jared: We'll do that see you in the morning.

They sneaked out a loading dock and managed to dodge several bands of fans trying to find them, after a few tense moments here and there they made it to the Hummer and burned out of the arena parking lot.

Jared: I kinda wonder if there is a record for retraining orders from one person?

Kim: Hahaha do you think that they would work in the first place?

He thought about for a moment and then said...

Jared: No but it would have been worth a try.

The rest of the trip was uneventful until they got home, the moment the door was closed and locked they picked up from were they left off in the mechbay. Soon they found themselves in Kim's bed still dressed save for their cooling vests.

Kim: Jared?

Jared: Do you think you'll win tomorrow?

He stayed quiet for a moment as he held her close to his chest after another minute he spoke.

Jared: I'm not sure... the chances are in my favor but thats not a guarantee.

Kim: Well win or lose as long you come back I'll still love you.

He kissed her forehead and let himself fall asleep and she just smiled laid her head against his chest using it for a pillow.

_Jared I know you will win tomorrow... I have faith in you_

Next Chapter  
A Son's Promise


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
A Son's Promise

All she could hear at first was the slow, steady, and heavy beat of his heart then as she became more aware of the world she realized what happened last night and could only smile. Jared was just awakening when he felt Kim shift her position until she was up against him again, last night had to have been a dream of some sort but he could feel her beside him her warmth and soft silky skin.

_This is no dream Carlson this is real just like the fact that you have the Big Game in 5 hours..._

The Big Game the apex of everything Kim and he had done on Solaris, today he would ride out in his fathers Atlas and unleash hell upon his enemies. And if he survives the journey then the heavens will cry in pure joy as he comes back from the battle.

Kim: Hey Jared we better get out of bed you know?

He grunted his answer and roll off the bed landing on the floor in crouch and standing up. He left Kim so she could change into fresh clothes and he did the same, in his room was a full length mirror as he put on his cooling vest he saw two cans of face paint he had gotten them when Kim had been kidnapped by the administrator but he didn't use it then but he would now when he got down to the mechbay. The Big Game was much more ceremonial then the usual matches from what Weber had told him the competitors would usually spend a few hours preparing for the opening ceremony some like Gus Pollard a light mech champ of the last few years would shave his head and paint it blue, Ricardo usually just ate a large meal in a trailer provided by his big corporate sponsors, though if he knew Ricardo then he was banging all of his chicks one last time but those rumors had not been of course proven by anyone yet.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a coke when he glanced outside he saw that winter which until last night so it seems had held back the normal cold and snow had dropped 6 inches of snow on everything, it was still early and no one had begun to plow the streets leaving clean, pure, virgin snow.

Kim: It's beautiful isn't?

Without looking he smiled and responded

Jared: Yes it is thats why I have always liked Winter the snow hides the dirt and the grime and makes the world seem more peaceful then it is. Today I will break that peace and do the impossible... I just hope I can pull it off.

Kim: I believe in you and I'm pretty sure Davion, Weber, and Portia do too. Now we better get down to the mechbay before the fans do.

Jared: Agreed let's roll.

The streets where silent and abandoned as they drove to the mechbay in the morning hours of the day. They soon found out that the city had piratically shut down because of the match, the Colosseum was packed to bursting with fans that had bought their tickets at the beginning of the season while the rest of the planet was watching it on every single TV channel on Solaris and the Hyper Pulse Generator network was broadcasting it to every planet in the Inner Sphere. If there was ever a time when Jared felt like he had the eyes the world on him now was it.

In the mechbay...

Weber: GET THAT AMMO LOADED! BOB DOUBLE CHECK THE TARGETING SYSTEMS!

Bob: BUT I JUST DID BOSS!

Weber: THEN DO IT AGAIN!

Jared: I swear I need to get you guys radio's or something so you don't have to yell at each other.

Weber nearly fell over a box of cables in shock but managed to grab a hold on an nearby railing.

Weber: Well there you two are! Anyway to answer back we do have radio's but at stressed times like this yelling believe it or not keeps the men calmer, also we patched up your armor and added extra were ever we could along with extra coolant and ammo. Aside from all that I have done everything that I know how to do to a mech.

He took a swig from a water bottle and tossed the empty container aside, he had been working the last 16 hours checking, rechecking systems, repairing the armor, loading ammo, and rewiring the weapons together. In all it felt like it did on Port Aurthur the night before the Davion Guards took the city.

Kim: So its ready?

Weber: Yeah Jared just to let you know there is going to a line up ceremony before you get into your starting positions so look your best ok?

Jared: I have a plan so don't worry about it but right now I'm going get something to eat.

Weber: Then just go down to the VIP room thats were the mechwarriors are getting food if they want too... by the way tell Davion that your mech is ready.

Jared: Got it come on Kim lets see what they made for breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of Belgian waffles, sausages, and hash browns. The room it self was packed with who's who of celebrities, company CEO's, planet dukes, and many high ranking generals including...

Brinks: Private Carlson Private Witmer I see you two have not changed much or at least not that I can notice.

They both regretted that voice as they turned from their plates to face and salute their superior.

Jared: General what brings you to Solaris?

Brinks: I'm on what little leave I get I have just enough time to get here watch the Big Game and then as soon as I get over from the inevitable hangover tomorrow morning I'm back on the drop ship to Dune. What about you?

Jared: I'm just here fight sir and so is she.

Kim: Are things going well on Dune?

Brinks: Yes in a way although we are now at a stand off neither side has attacked in months but we still patrol our lands and bring in more forces every few weeks just like the Clans are doing. But anyway if you'll excuse me I want to wish my favorite mechwarrior good luck. Carry on privates.

Jared: Lieutenants sir.

Brinks: What? Now when the hell did you get promoted?

Davion: Yesterday afternoon in fact.

Brinks spun around so fast that he lost his balance and rammed his face into the considerable bust of Carmela Menderson considered the queen of porn and oversize boob jobs. When he pulled out of her chest she slapped him across the face and dumped her drink on his freshly pressed uniform. Jared and Kim being lower ranks had to suppress their laughs but Davion laughed it up along with the rest of the room.

Brinks: Sorry ma'am uhhh sorry about that sir.

Davion: I think that you should take care of that red wine before it stains you uniform general.

Brinks: Yes of course sir.

As he left quickly through the crowd Jared turned to look at Davion and ask him why he had sneaked up on the general when his answer came.

Davion: Like you I'm not too big of a fan of him or his style...of course you never heard me say it.

Kim: Hear what sir?

Davion: Exactly Jared if you have anything else to do before the line up you have one hour a office has been provided since everywhere else as been taken by the other mechwarriors, I wish you luck.

Jared: Thank you sir... Kim I'll see you down at the mechbay.

The office belonged to a janitor that happened to be a fan of his but thankfully he didn't act like most of his fans but he did of course ask for a autograph which he got and left quietly. Inside the dark office which was half filled with cleaning supplies and half filled with memorabilia from the last 20 years of Solaris. Pictures of past mechwarrior champions alone filled a wall, as he looked among them he saw one man who looked very familiar.

Jared: Dad?

Suddenly he remembered a story that he had not heard since he was very very young.

_I was 4 or 5 we had just gotten back from a match when dad told me about his time as a mechwarrior in Solaris before the Clans invaded and how he had to leave before... the big one. I see now he left the Big Game so as to fight the clans... I guess in a way this is more then the fulfillment of my promise to my father I'm finishing his legacy._

He looked at the picture his father had red and black face paint in a cross hatch pattern that covered all of his exposed skin on his arms, neck and of course face then he got a idea.

_One legacy is closing and another is blooming._

Half hour later...

Kim had been talking with Weber and Portia about what they had seen the composition doing during the last few hours when they saw Jared walking towards them with his face paint on. The black and red cross hatching made him look more like a ancient Terran Indian warrior then anything else.

Portia: Dear lord almighty...

Weber: Wow...

Kim: That will scare even Ricardo... nice choice.

Jared: Well actually I got it off my dad, did you guys know that he was a mech jock too?

Weber's eyes bulged when he heard the question.

Weber: You didn't know that your father was jock? He had a good season right before the clans attack then on the morning of the big game he left, he didn't have quite the same success rate as you do but he was still one of the best mechwarriors to fight here... you didn't know?

Jared: No I have a very faint memory but otherwise I know nothing.

Kim: I hate to interrupt but we have only a few minutes before you have to get up to the field.

Portia: Then well make our way to Lord Davion's box good luck Jared.

Weber: Yeah good luck Jared!

As they ran out of sight Kim pulled him closer to her.

Kim: Jared I want to remind you win or lose... I will still love you.

He smiled and pulled her into a long deep kiss before releasing her and going to his mech.

Jared: I WILL BE BACK!

The cockpit door closed and the mech ran out of the mech joining the few lagers as they marched on to the Colosseum field and formed a horizontal line in front of the North stands where a temporary luxury box was placed for Lord Davion and his immediate guests and guards. The mechwarriors got out of their mechs and onto the top of them braving the harsh cold steel winds that wove its way into your soul threatening to freeze it. Lord Davion was in full dress uniform showing all of the many medals and patches from past units and battles to his right was Kim to his left Weber and Portia. A microphone was handed to him as he took a look at the line up many of the mechwarriors had painted their faces some of the newer people had tattooed their face, their helmets were painted with designs of naked women that where supposedly good luck, mythical monsters, ancient bits of wisdom, and many other things. But Jared stood out the most as his mech was tall enough that when standing on top of it he was at eye level with himself, he knew where the red and black design had come from and the helmet had only one thing on it a Atlas over two crossed shotguns.

Davion: TODAY WE GATHER HERE TO DECIDE WHO IS THE BEST MECHWARRIOR ONCE AND FOR ALL. ALL OF YOU HAVE FOUGHT LONG AND HARD FOR THIS DAY, SOME OF YOU HAVE HAD TO SUFFER MORE THEN ANYONE SHOULD HAVE TO BUT DESPITE THAT YOU HAVE MADE IT HERE... AND THAT UNTO ITS SELF IS AN ACHIVEMENT.  
NOW WITH ALL THAT MUMBO-JUMBO OUT OF THE WAY... MAN YOUR MECHS AND PREPARE FOR THE START OF THE MATCH!

The crowd roared as he sat down and watched the 16 mechs move to their predetermined starting points. This year had only two assault mechs Jared's Atlas and Ricardo's Danshi the rest where mostly Bushwhackers, several types of heavy mechs, and a few Fleas.

Davion: It would seem that today you know who is going to be the last two men standing.

Kim: Yeah but with Ricardo his techs have had enough time to replace every system on there so equipment problems are not going to be a problem.

Weber: Did they replace the engine?

Portia: They put in a smaller one why?

Davion: That would mean three possible things one is he has mounted a big heavy gun probably a Heavy gauss perhaps even an Long Tom, two he put on more armor then before, and three he is packing extra ammo or heat sinks. This is going to be a fight no one will ever forget.

In the field...

Ricardo: So Hybris you think you can win one last time?

Jared snapped back at his foe.

Jared: Against you yes but I think I might be more worried about the Fleas then you as well.

Ricardo: I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN!

The starting horn blew and the first shots rang out from a Thor on Jared's right his AC/20 throwing off a ton or two of armor of his right leg. A quick salvo of lasers to his ammo bins left the mech virtually weaponless and forced the mechwarrior to punch out. As Jared was about to engage the next target a one armed Mad Cat he saw a Flea charging towards him like he was on a...

_Kamikaze run!_

Upon a closer look he could see that the three small laser and two machine guns where replaced by High explosive charges meant to go off when the pilot hit the trigger.

In the stands...

Weber: Hey! I don't remember that Flea being in the line up! And its packing explosives!

Kim: Look above the cockpit its a training drone!

Down on the field Jared switched over to his rotary AC/20's and let lose a burst from them, the rounds turned the mech in scrap but it had enough momentum to still bash into him taking more leg armor with it.

Jared: What the hell! Damn it if this keeps up my legs my be gone...

Ricardo: You having fun yet Hybris? I see my drone didn't get like I had hoped.

Jared: I swear Ricardo I will get you this time!

They went back to fighting off the smaller mechs as they swarmed around them, Ricardo had it easy fighting off most of the light and medium mechs while Jared had everything else gunning for him. It take long before Ricardo defeated his last attacker he hid behind a large archway letting his weapons and mech recover.

_I'll wait for them to rough him up a bit then by the time he starts looking for me I will finish him with my new toy._

Across the Colosseum Jared was backed into a corner unable to break out without having a mech show up behind to take a shot at the rear armor. Another Thor jumped in front of him in an attempt to blow off his head with a missile salvo, but a quick torso twist dodged most of the missiles and let him put a light gauss round into the Thor's chest badly damaging it. Seeing a easier kill for a moment all the mechs turned on the Thor and pumped it full of lasers and ammo, when the mech was burning they looked around for the Atlas which was nowhere to be seen.

In the VIP box...

Portia: Apparently they had forgotten all about the jump jets, makes me wonder how they got here in the first place.

Davion: They'll remember in two seconds I say.

Kim: One...Two...

Then a ungodly blast came from the top of a archway as Jared shelled the corner where most of the mechs remained, as they tried to run and shoot back at whoever was attacking them they destroyed each other. Of the 10 mechs that were there 3 remained although barely.

Jared: Never bunch up when there's artillery around.

He jumped off the Archway and came running and gunning blasting away at the legs of the remaining mechs. One mech a Vulture ran to the other side of the field in hopes that he could use what was left of his LRM's but all he manage to do was run straight into Ricardo's maw. The explosion left a smoke screen across much of the field blocking out where Ricardo was slowly striding from.  
With the last two mechs gone all that was left to do was to hunt down Ricardo.

Jared: Come on Ricardo isn't this the part where you're going to hunt me down and make me pay for practically destroying your career.

Ricardo: Oh I'll make you pay alright but first you'll suffer.

He came out of the smoke his mech almost undamaged compared to Jared which had taken a beating to every part his mech. They moved into the open field where the Steiner emblem was put, then like the big metal clad prize fighters they were they kept circling each other. After 5 minutes of this Ricardo made his move of launching a SMRM salvo into Jared's left torso, the Atlas groaned as it took the hit to what little armor he had left there. They traded shots still circling each other angry red, blue, and green lasers biting into each others mech, PPC's would roar and melt armor plating and short out the HUD's for a moment. Both mechs began showing their damage both of Jared's knees where sparking and partially jammed Ricardo had lost the ability to twist the torso more then 90 degrees and one of his legs was also badly crippled. Ricardo broke off the circle strafing and brought his mech into what was called by the fans as "Vecci Chicken", it was where he and his opponent would run at each other but that catch was that because of their pride they wouldn't turn at all and the mech would collide and with most other mechs Ricardo had the weight and speed to knock down his opponent and could either crush the cockpit like he did last season to win the title or just alpha strike. Jared remembered this move from last year and prayed that his weight alone would be enough to keep him up right, as he charged a silent prayer went through his head over and over again.

_Please lord if I lose let it be your choice all I ask is that I live to see Kim at least one more time..._

Then as if his prayer was answered his damaged knees ripped themselves apart and unjammed themselves, his speed went from 45kph to over 120 when it happened he alpha strike Ricardo just as they hit. The impact force sent the 100 ton Danshi flying across the field and into the far wall, inside Ricardo was beyond rage he now wanted blood.

Ricardo: I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU!

Jared: You can honestly try you Steiner dog but as long as this mech runs I'll still be here and I will have your title so help me god I will!

Ricardo put in his override code to overload the reactor, he was planning to run at him and alpha strike cockpit at only 100m at that range nothing that Carlson could pull would stop the rounds and he also would use his new toy a custom made over sized Long Tom he only had one shot for it but if it worked then he would keep his honor and title.

Jared set his targeting computer for the cockpit a small tug at the back of his mind made him wish this was a real combat zone so he could possibly salvage the mech, but you couldn't have everything he thought as his missiles gained a hard lock. He punched the throttle as far as it would go then watched the range close.

500 meters...

Alpha Strike ready...  
400 meters...

Ricardo: I'll kill you I'll kill you...

300 meters...

Jared: Come and get some motherfucker...

200 meters...

Davion: THIS IS IT!

100 meters...

In less then a second the mechs fired in a dazzling array of firepower Ricardo's Long Tom had jammed and short circuited the arm servos as they shot wide right of the Atlas's head, Jared's aim though remained true as he sent everything he had into the Danshi's head.

Ricardo: Fuck...AAAAAHHHHHHH!

His body was torn apart by the mass of shells lasers and missile that hit the cockpit. The mech took one last step and fell forward in submission, Jared came about and stopped in front of the dead mech like a tiger looking over a fresh kill. He opened his cockpit and got on top of it like he had at the start a half hour ago. The stadium was eerily quite as he looked over the battlefield... dead mechs dotted the field weapon craters filled the ground, the walls, and the archways. He turned and faced Davion's box and yelled out.

Jared: I THINK GOT THEM ALL!

Then the thunder started as the stadium roared at one and in bars and homes around the Inner Sphere erupted in one cheer as the winner was shown up close, a 17 year old boy had done what most mechwarriors twice his age have never dreamed of doing... of winning the Solaris Mech League Grand Champion Ship undefeated. Jared looked straight at Kim and could only grin, after a moment he got back in and went down into the mech bay and parked the nearly armor less mech in its hold. Kim was waiting for him as he stepped out of the mech, she jumped on to him held him tight.

Jared: I told you I would come back.

She kissed his cheek and led him to Davion's box.

Davion's Box...

In the plushly decorated box Davion awarded Jared the Grand Champions belt and he was given Ricardo's belt since he had fallen in battle. For Jared he couldn't believe that this was happening he had won it all and then some. Davion grabbed him and Kim for a photo op and then whispered into their ears.

Davion: Mission Accomplished good job both of you.

Jared Kim: Thank you sir.

Kim: Hey Weber where's Brinks?

Weber tossed Kim a brown leather square that turned out to be his wallet.

Davion: How might I ask did you get this?

Weber shrugged his shoulders and said that Brinks had bet 50,000 C-bills on Ricardo to win but when Ricardo had lost Brinks tried to sneak out without paying so they had a "conversation" and he got his money and a nice wallet out of it.

Jared: I swear Weber if you ever leave fixing mechs you could be the next mafia kingpin. Anyway Kim and I were planning a celebration down at the Valhalla club to lay calm to my reserved seat and was wondering if you would like to join us sir?

Davion: Very well I'm in.

Portia: We're coming too.

Kim: I suggest that we take one car to minimize our profile from the fans, I say the Hummer.

Jared: Yeah well lets go.

After weaving through the back halls of the stadium they came upon the chosen ride and thankfully no fans in site...

Girls: JARED!

He turned his head back and saw the same ten girls that had flashed him awhile back at the hospital.

Jared: OH SHIT! I thought I saw the last of those girls!

With smoking tires they pealed out of the parking lot and on to the snow covered streets of Solaris.

Davion: Let me guess fan club?

Jared: You don't want to know sir.

Kim: Jared do you remember?

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and fully remembered what he promised he would do today after the match.

Jared: Sir would it be ok if we made a quick stop?

The older man thought about it and nodded his head in agreement.  
Davion: Where are we going?

Jared: I... I have do something that I should have done a year ago.

Now everyone but Kim was confused but went with it. They drove on until they reached the entrance to an cemetery. Jared talked to the grounds keeper about a place called Heaven's hideaway, the keeper said it was in back north corner and so they drove until reaching a small hill that overlooked the whole cemetery and a good part of downtown including the Colosseum. They all exited the vehicle and went up the mound Davion saw what they had come for...The Carlson's plot.

Jared spoke softly as he laid Ricardo's Championship belt on his fathers tombstone.

Jared: Hey dad its been three or four years since I was here and back then I was on my way to boot with just the clothes on my back and your mech. Have been meaning to come here but every time I tried my gut just told me... not yet... that then wasn't time. I kept my promise dad I told that one day I would mount up and I would become the grand champion undefeated... and I have with you and mom's help along with Weber, Portia, Kim, and even Davion himself. I finished what you started so long ago and now pretty soon I'll be heading for Dune a lot people say that it will be the fight to end all, all the clans vs most of Davion army and fleet... I hope you'll watch because if it'll be anything it'll be one hell of a fight. Keep the belt dad for the big game that you never fought.

Slowly he rose and stood, after a moment he turned to Kim who led the group to her father and mothers graves on the other side of the hill.

Kim: Dad... I don't know what to say but thanks for everything I wish I could make it up to you but I'll do what you've wanted me to do... I'll be heading to Dune soon watch over me and Carlson just like have.

She couldn't say anymore as she fought back the tears that had formed, she left two bullets from her Ninjai for both of her parents.

Jared: Well thats that... lets get that dinner I was talking about.

Portia: Agreed.

As they left Davion stayed behind a moment and said his peace.

Davion: Your children have made me proud time and again, they have gone into hell for me without hesitation or doubt. I know you would be proud of them but I must apologize for what happened to them here on Solaris I asked them to do something and they suffered for my shortsightedness I hope you can forgive me. Carry on Colonels.

He saluted and rejoined the group at the Hummer. Once inside he asked a single question to both of them.

Davion: How do you two feel?

They glanced at each other and smiled.

Jared Kim: Damn good.

Weber: Humph hell yeah.

When they finally reached the Valhalla Club most of the uninjured mechwarriors from the match had come there to get a drink and talk about the fall of Ricardo. When he entered the room the music in the background stopped playing and everyone turned and faced him. For a moment they looked like they would attack and get revenge on their fallen friend but instead every mechwarrior and even Duncan Fisher the announcer for the matches saluted, not knowing what to do he saluted back.

Duncan: Welcome to immortality kid after what I saw today you and your friend here will never be forgotten on Solaris.

Jared: Thanks.

Duncan: I only tell the truth... when my bosses aren't telling me what I can and can not say on air of course.

Jared: Of course.

The rest of the meal went well they didn't even have to pay for it, when it came time to go one of the techs had come down to pick Davion and the others Jared and Kim went home. Jared finally took off the face paint from earlier, when he stepped out of the bath he only wore a pair of shorts as he went to the living room. Kim was there watching news trying to keep awake, when he sat next to her she kissed him on the forehead and put her head on his shoulder.

Kim: I'm proud of you Jared. What you did today.

Jared: Hmm thanks.

Kim killed the TV and stood up.

Kim: Come to bed Jared you're tired and need a little rest.

The smile she gave peaked his interest as he got up and followed her to her room.

Next Chapter  
Leaving on a Jet Plane


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
Leaving on a Jet Plane

Last night had to have been a dream...the best and most real dream he had ever had, in his dream he had made love to his saving angel... the one woman who had helped him claw and bite his way out of hell and into the very fringes of what some might call a happier life. They gave each other their hearts and last night they gave their bodies.

_It had to be a dream he would wake up in his room either on the floor or actually in his bed depending on where his subconscious had decided to let him rest. Given the likely time in the morning Kim would still be asleep in her own bed._

He opened his eyes and discovered that last night may not have been a dream. He saw Kim laying her head against his chest snoozing; she had a small smile on he face.

_She must be having a good dream. But that raises the question am __**I **__still dreaming? _

Kim herself awoke to the pair steel gray eyes looking down at her and before she said anything Jared asked his question.

Jared: Is this a dream?

She smiled and moved to prop herself on her elbows and gave a deep kiss, he knew from that moment on that the last night was real and this was real and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Kim: What time is it?

He rolled to look at the bedside clock it read 1200.

Jared: 1200…1200 I don't think I have ever slept in that late ever.

The phone rang and that told them Solaris was back to life in the aftermath of what would later be called Rise of Hybris. In a few hours after Weber had called them at noon they found themselves loading their stuff into the Hummer and driving down to the space port were their mechs were being loaded up on the first drop ship to Dune fully loaded with their two mechs, Weber's repair team, 50 Section 9 agents including Portia, and to top it off Davion was coming to Dune as well to assume direct control of the battle for Dune.

In the hold of the drop ship Jared was about to talk with Weber about the number of armor plates they had among other things.

Jared: Weber just wondering are you sure that we have an enough armor plates to patch up the Atlas on the way to Dune?

Weber: Oh Jared I was wondering when you would come asking and the answer is yes we do.

Jared: Good. So tell me how do you feel leaving Solaris?

For a moment he didn't answer but just looked outside the massive hold doors and into the pinkish glow of the afternoon sunset.

Weber: It feels good... good to go back to the roots from whence I came, to be a combat tech that's what I have missed the most.

Jared: I can agree with you Solaris was good but it isn't quite the same as a combat zone. Out there it is simpler you either kill the enemy or he will kill you and the chances of you ejecting and surviving until SAR gets there is at best 50/50 less so when dealing with clanners. Besides I guess one can say that it was on Dune that everything started happening you know... the clan build up, going to Solaris, and well you know from there. On top of that you don't have fans and the press all over your back.

Weber smiled and replied

Weber: Ha you trade fan girls and the paparazzi for one pissed off Mad Cat... that's so much like you.

Jared: At least with the clanner if he is bothering me I can at least turn around and shoot him.

Weber: Yeah you got that right. Would you mind if I ask a blunt personal question?

The mechwarrior looked at his friend warily and tried to guess what he was going to ask of him.

Jared: Uh...ok what the hell ask.

Weber: Are you and Kim going out?

If the stunned look on his face didn't give away anything then nothing he could say would.

Jared: Well...err... yeah, but how did you?

Weber: Carlson I have raised my own son he's 27 and is stationed on Outreach providing assistance to the Kell Hounds from a engineering stand point, on top of all that he's married already so I know the all signs. And to tell you the truth... I'm happy for you two.

For the first time in awhile Jared was stunned speechless. Until they heard an elevator come down from the upper decks but neither of them turned to face the source until they heard a familiar voice.

Kim: I guess that explains why you and Portia were looking us strangely.

Weber: Hi Kim just talking with your boyfriend over here.

She blushed and threw Jared a "We're fucked aren't we?" look and he agreed this is something that if Brinks caught wind of then things for them would become very fucked up indeed.  
Noticing the looks they had Weber put their minds at ease by telling them that the only people that he was sure knew about them were he and Portia and it would stay that way until they decide to go public.

Then before anyone could speak more the captain's voice came over the PA.

Capitan: FIVE MINUTES TO LAUNCH ALL PERSONEL PROCEED TO YOUR TAKE OFF POSITIONS.

Weber: Well god has spoken let's get moving.

As the trio walked Kim noticed that Weber had attached his wrench to a slash that ran across his back from shoulder to waist.

Kim: What's up with the wrench?

After a long moment of hesitation he answered.

Weber: You know how you two had your problems to deal with; you know the administrator and that bitch of an aunt of yours? Well I have always rejected my nickname "The Wrench" thinking that I am tech and only a tech, but until recently I have made peace with my other side if you want to call it that and I will no longer deny what I am.

Jared: And that is?

Weber: I'm George "The Wrench" Weber the most deadly _combat_ tech ever to walk the Inner Sphere.

Kim: I better pray that you don't meet a clanner in battle then.

Jared Weber: Why not?

Kim: Because I feel sorry for the clanner son of a bitch who faces you.

They had good laugh as they reached the main elevator to the bridge where Davion and Portia along with several high-ranking Section 9 officers were taking their seats.

Dashca: I never got chance to thank you two for what you did last year you know?

The pair recognized the heavy Russian accent to belong to Dashca the captain that brought them to Solaris.

Jared: You guys check the engines this time?

The older man chuckled and assured them that they would avoid such an incident this time. When they finished talking they took their seats and strapped in. After a short delay the sound of the engines roaring to life filled the bridge, looking around many of the Section 9 officers were looking a bit green a far cry from Davion and Weber's grins as the Overlord class drop ship rose ever higher off the ground, Portia kept a solid stone face. Looking to his right Kim was enjoying the rush maybe not quite as much as Weber or Davion but still better off then the S9 officers, She put her hand on his interlocking their fingers together.

Kim: Two more minutes.

Jared: Two more minutes.

The two minutes passed quickly and they were in space. Taking one last orbit around Solaris until they got into jump position Weber hummed a song as they turned towards their jump point.

Jared: Leaving on a Jet Plane?

Weber's eyebrows spiked up at the amazement that someone as young as Jared even knew the song.

Portia: How did you know that?

Jared: Well back at boot in what spare time I had I sat in during some of the flight training classes and learned for the most part how to pilot fighters, bombers, and so forth the guy that I learned from would play that song every time he went up and so I guessed he passed that on to me.

Davion: You can fly? Why?

Jared: Because I thought if push comes to shove that a time that need someone with those skills it would be better to know then the learn later.

Dashca letting his men set up the systems needed to jump and do final equipment checks he asked the question that was bouncing around his head.

Dashca: Then why did you two become mechwarriors if you don't mind me asking?

Kim was the one to answer the mans question after getting the nod from Davion that it was ok to do so.

Kim: What else can you expect from born mechwarriors? Give us a gun or a ship and we are among the absolute best but give us a Mech and we become almost god like on the battlefield.

The others nodded in silence they all agreed. It was then that the ship jumped to light speed starting their 3 week journey to Dune.

With so many people on board everyone except Lord Davion and the ships actual crew had to share a quarters, non officers like the Section 9 agents and most of Weber's crew had to be four per a room. Officers such as Jared and Kim were two to a room and the heads like Weber and Portia had their own room. The first day was spent getting settled in and beginning the in-flight repairs to Jared's Atlas.

In the hold...

Jared was working in the tight confines of the cockpit replacing the many blown fuses to the electronics of the cockpit. Kim was testing the HUD displays and overhead control panels. They were both jammed in there in a mess of bodies, tools, wiring and parts.

Jared: Hey Kim can you hand me a number 45 fuse?

She placed the small part into his hand and waited to hear that they were done with rewiring the systems.

Jared: Ok let's see if this works or not Kim punch it.

She started the systems up and they all showed green much to the relief of both of them, the cockpit was getting warm and the smell of sodder and burnt circuits was starting to get a close to overpowering.

Kim: Ok it's good let's get out of here...

She hit the cockpit release and stepped out taking in a deep breath before turning and helping to pull Jared out of the cockpit.  
They had been at the repairs for 16 hours since they jumped from Solaris, the ship was silent except for a few crew members that manned the night shift deciding that their day had been long enough they retired to their room. It was much like the room had on they way to Solaris just bigger in all respects, apparently Weber had made a deal with Dashca about cabin selections. Once they had showered and dressed for bed they got into the king size bed. They both knew that once they hit Dune peaceful moments like this between them would become far and few. Kim drew her self close him and started talking to him about something that she had been worried about since yesterday morning.

Kim: Jared...

Jared: Yeah?

Kim: You know that when we get on Dune you can't play favorites and put me over the mission right?

Jared pulled her closer and thought for a moment.

Jared: I know Kim... Davion comes first that's the way its been and that's the way it will be... but when the mission is accomplished I will try to protect you as best as I can.

The next thing he knew he was lip locked with her, after they broke Kim spoke just barely above a whisper.

Kim: I'll watch your back you watch mine.

Jared: We'll see the end of this war Kim I promise we will. One way or another we will.

They fell asleep soon after in each other's arms both wondering about what awaited them on Dune.

Next Chapter  
Job Description


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
Job Description

They had just left Davion's make shift office with their new assignments in hand...

_Special Ops... this can't be real but it is!_

Kim: Hello Jared... JARED!

He snapped out of his trance just in time to smack into their cabin door that he thought he opened.

Jared: Arrrg... sorry about that I'm just trying to convince myself that our orders are right, I mean a Spec Ops assignment how often are those given?

Kim: I have no idea but I think we'll need to make sure our ECM's and IFF jammers are in full working order and then some.

They were two days away from Dune and new news was spreading throughout the ship like wildfire. Since Davion's return to the planet the Clans have been getting more and more aggressive and been securing high hills and mountain tops to place mobile orbital guns to make landing on the planet damn near impossible for drop ships so the only form of reinforcements came from literally hotdroping whole companies of mechs. The situation in space wasn't much better Clan fighters had been busting up nearly a quarter of the supply ships coming into the system and now things like ammo, parts, and other essential supplies to waging were being blown to bits and sent into orbit around Dune.  
As the last days pasted Weber had being tweaking the mechs jump engines so they could do what normally would be done by hot drop pods this would come in handy given the fact that pods where running short.  
The last day had come and the two mechwarriors were taking out the last few things out of the cabin that turned out to be a gift from Dashca and the crew for saving them back on Solaris nearly a year ago. As Jared was lugging his crate towards the door he looked back into the room that had been their home for three weeks.

_And to think all this because I did the right thing at the right time._

They loaded their stuff into the storage compartments in their mechs and took off to the bridge, Weber was talking to the comm officer when the Capitan said they where about to reach Dune and slow to normal speed.  
The look on the techs face told them that he was worried, mostly because he hadn't been able to get a status on his mech he sent off two days before they left Solaris.  
Kim: Don't worry Weber your Hauptmann probably made it safely and if not I'm sure that if Jared and I look around the Clans have to be fielding a few of them.

He sighed heavily as he explained why he was so worried.

Weber: That is just no Hauptmann its the first mech I ever built from scratch on top of that its has one of the early X-Class chassis so it weighs in at 250 tons. I would trade my rank as Colonel if it meant getting that mech back in working order.

Jared: Don't worry Weber we'll find it.

The jolt from slowing down from light speed ended the conversation there or what they saw next would have had the same effect as well.

Dashca: Mother of Christ...

It was a large space battle several Clan destroyers were making a run against the 10 Armageddon class battleships and 5 War wagon class carriers that hovered over Hotel base in orbit.

Dashca: HELM FLANK SPEED! SET COURSE TO LAND ON THE TERROR AND MAKE IT QUICK! ALL HANDS MAN BATTLESTATIONS!

The drop ships crew darted to their posts manning the turrets and main gauss cannons as a few fighters came to harass them, it didn't last long though with in 5 minutes they had landed on the carrier Terror and immediately started unloading the mechs.  
Davion was talking to the admiral of the fleet about the situation on the surface and soon he approached his mechwarriors with a grim look on his face.

Davion: Lieutenants it seems that the Clans are giving Hotel base hell planet side with a mix of 2 assault and medium stars they have lost primary base power and they can only run half of their defense grid and any reinforcements that are up here can't get down there because there are no more hot drop pods to be spared. Any ideas.

They answered instantly together.

Jared Kim: Hell jump sir.

Davion: Hell jump you mean like what you did on Solaris? Can you do that from orbit?

Kim: According to Weber yes we can but until we hit the atmosphere were sitting ducks for any fighters.

Davion: If you say you can do it then I will believe you and I will acquire some fighter cover for you. Now carry on you leave ASAP.

Suddenly the rush of being in a war zone came back to them like a old friend and in that rush they found themselves strapped to their mechs on the flight deck looking out the open bay doors and into the flurry of laser and machine gun fire.

Jared hit the secure comm to Kim's mech

Jared: Hey Kim you nervous?

Kim: A little I mean hell jumping from 2500ft from a virtually free falling drop ship is one thing but from orbit in a hot war zone thats a bit much.

Jared: Well just remember I'll be with you always.

She smiled to herself as the warning lights in the bay came on signaling for them to start their jump.

Kim: Thanks Jared.

With that the two mechs jumped into the black abyss of space.

_This sure wasn't in the job description._

Kim cleared her head as she adjusted her angle of attack to what Weber said they would have to keep it at so as not to burn up on reentry.

Jared: Terror this is Hybris starting reentry... now.

As he felt his mech start to accelerate he saw five clan fighters coming about on a strafing run.

Jared: KIM WATCH IT BOGIES AT 1 HIGH!

Just moments before they were in range the friendly fighters engaged them and kept them busy as the mechs started their burn. The air was making the outside of their mech glow fiercely like the sun and made the cockpits very uncomfortable as the mechs heat bars started reaching the mid yellow range.

Jared: So far so good.

Kim: Lets just hope it holds.

On the Terror.  
Davion was now on the bridge watching two flaming streaks fly towards the planet, he didn't realize it but he was drumming his fingers on the revolver that hung off his belt. Weber and Portia were tense too as they watched their best friends fly down.

Davion: Whats their status?

Weber: They are at 125,000 ft and falling at 250 ft a second ETA is 8 minutes till landing 5 till slow down burn.

Portia: Are they still with us?

Weber: Yes I'm getting good location signal they're both still going.

The 5 minutes that passed until he and Kim started their slow down burn to lower the rate of decent to a safe passed in a blink of an eye. He could now hear the desperate commands of lances being moved to handle the brushfires that had broken out around the bases underpowered sides. The Clans were showing that they still had better mechs and mechwarriors or at least for the moment.

Jared: Athena ETA to landing is 90 seconds get ready for war.

Kim: Roger that Hybris I'm weapons hot ETA to landing 90 seconds.

To the base defenders it seemed like the two massive mechs were like angels flying atop columns of fire. From Brinks Danshi he desperately tried to hold the base together.

Brinks: Damn it the Clanners are massing for another wave! HOLD THE LINE! What the hell!

Just 500 meters from him two mechs a Atlas and a Masakari the first painted in red and black the later in black and dark blue. The more experienced among the Clanners actually held their fire as they saw what had to be ghosts come and land on the surface.

Jared: I'M BAAAAACK!

Kim: HELLO BOYS MISSED ME?

With the heat from reentry still bleeding off they stuck to ballistic weapons and missiles till their heat bars were green again. The Assault star was made up of Crabs two legged versions of the King Crab with the same load out but with much less armor and more speed. The medium star was made up of uncommon Black Hawks fast mechs with well rounded load outs. Between the moment the first shots were fired and the Clanners reacting the medium lance was decimated, Brinks men finished off the medium mechs as Jared and Kim tangled with the Crabs. The Crabs main weapons were lasers and all five were overheating badly which was not improved as a combo of LBX and gauss rifle fire destroyed what was left of their leg armor and their heat sinks. In a desperate move they turned and ran but only gave them a clean shot at their rear armor and a few Ultra AC50 rounds and the Assault star was no more.

Jared: Terror this is Hybris scope is clear of hostel contacts recommend sending medical, salvage, and engineering teams ASAP.

Weber was the one to answer.

Weber: Damn glad to hear from you Hybris we'll do what we can about sending help.

Davion: I'll be landing in 1 hour I'll bring a fresh lance or two with me to re leave the base defenders Davion out.  
Jared switched to the private mech to mech comms.  
Jared: Hey Kim this makes for one hell of a homecoming doesn't?

Kim: Say that again.

Next Chapter  
M.O.G Hunt


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
M.O.G Hunt

They had stayed on station as the repair crews buzzed all over the primary reactors trying to get them back on line before the Clans decided to come back for a visit. Dacha's drop landed an hour after the battle was over with the 4th Davion Mediums two whole lances consisting of mostly Hellhounds, Bushwackers, and Ryoken medium mechs. Not long after much to their surprise a jet black Hauptmann came strolling from the base.

Jared: Hybris to unidentified assault mech who the hell are you?

Weber: It's your beloved tech the Wrench himself who did you think I was a Clanner?

Kim: You can't be too careful you know.

Weber then told them why he was there since the repairs to the primary generator were almost complete Davion was going to send the three of them to search for the Clan's Mobile Orbital Guns that were covering he base and giving any dropship hell on the way down, Dashca himself barely made it on to the planet in order to deliver the reinforcements.

Weber: Since I'm the ranking officer here I'll give the areas to search got that?

Jared Kim: Yes sir.

Weber: Kim you got Navpoint Beta and Delta Jared you do Gamma and Zeta I'll cover Alpha and Charlie, if you find anything call and let the rest know if it gets too hot we have a few Long Toms set up at the base so just call for a artillery strike. Lets move.

Weber headed straight North into heavily wooded area that made up Alpha and Charlie while Kim and Jared would stay together on the open plains until they reached Beta thats where they would break off.

Kim: Jared watch yourself I think we have someone out here running with ECM gear.

Jared: I think its coming from Gamma or there abouts I'll go look into it but be careful I think the Clanners know we're in their front yard.

He marched on watching for the source of the sensor jamming but something else was nagging at his mind.

_Where the hell is that MOG?_

A moment before it happened Jared saw what was top a mound turn to face him and fire. It was one of the Orbital guns that he was sent find...well he found it.  
The massive slugs traveling at hypersonic speeds knocked his mech like it was nothing and took a visible chunk of the left torso with it severely damaging the reactor.

Jared: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Hybris to base I need a full bombardment on my position now! I have visual on one two... my god five MOG's. I need support NOW!

Brinks picked up the comm and verified the report.

Brinks: You will have to wait we have let the barrels cool from the last bombardment and reposition the guns and get them loaded.

He didn't hear the rest as he twisted his Atlas's torso to narrowly dodge another MOG bashing, things were looking bad he was alone, in the middle of a open plane, and damaged. From the corner of his eye he saw four of the five MOG's start rolling towards the base.

_I have to stop them! But how my mech is barely moving as it is!_

He stopped his train of thought and looked back into the storage compartment that held his personal crate and...

Jared: My rifle!

Before his mind had finished completing a plan his body took over and stopped the mech dead in its tracks and leaned it back so it would fall on to the ground, shutting down the near critical reactor Jared could already see the Clanners in the MOG popping their heads in confusion and a few of them armed with rifles most likely free births come out of the massive tank and running towards his downed mech.  
He tore into the crate and pulled out his monster rifle and a few grenades and slowly opened the cockpit door. The mechs right shoulder hid what he was doing there and presented a way to take care of the approaching hostiles.

_They'll almost be here in a few seconds_

As the sound of heavy boots came closer he tossed a grenade just before retreating back into the cockpit and shutting the door. The yells of pain and death could be heard after they had thousands of fragments rip through them. A second later he was out of the cockpit and now prone on the ground rifle slung on his back crawling from the cover of his mech and to where he had a straight shot at the MOG. Pulling the rifle around he looked through the scope to put a round through the gap between the turret and the body of the tank, his breathing and his heart froze as he pulled the trigger at the same time the MOG had spotted him and tried to blast away with its massive guns only to shoot over him. The armor piercing head of the round punched clean though the armor and let the explosives blow up inside the turret it self setting off the shells inside.

Jared: Beautiful just fucking BEAUTIFUL!

He slung the rifle back on to his back and ran to were he could see the other four MOG's were now being engaged by Kim and Weber, looking around he could see the big picture between his friends the MOG's were toast but from were he was he could see a mixed heavy star consisting of a Mad Cat followed up by a pair of Thor's and Loki's coming from their rear. Laying prone Jared took aim at the cockpit of the lead Mad Cat and put it down for good before they could get into weapons range.

Weber saw the Mad Cat fall and couldn't figure out how it had fallen he saw a hole in the cockpit but what could have hit the smallest target on a mech so precisely? Kim watched as the last Mobile Orbital Gun sparked and burned from her last PPC salvo, she turned in time to see a small muzzle flash from a rise in the plans about were Jared was patrolling. She zoomed her HUD in to the spot and could barely make out the figure until she switch to infra-red and saw a warm body behind a white hot muzzle.

Kim: Wrench its Jared! He's sniping from the rise to the southwest.

Weber: But why the hell is he on foot? Maybe his mech was disabled?

Kim: Knowing him yeah thats the likely case either that or he figured he do better on foot.

As the last Loki fell to Jared the skirmish seemed to end by itself. Jared hitched a ride atop Kim's Masakari as his mech was being brought back on salvage trucks for a new engine replacement.

Later on in the mechbay Jared was looking at the damage...

Weber: Well your one lucky sonuvabitch Carlson if you hadn't stopped and shut down the reactor when you did you would have gone out in a big fireball, but how exactly did you get hit in the first place and with what?

Jared: I told you I found a fully set up and well camoed MOG that got the first shot on me.

Weber: Well the engine was close to being due for a overhaul anyway so it isn't a major problem, but of course Brinks isn't too happy about it.

Now he was getting angry the last thing he wanted to hear was that Brinks was mad at him for something or other.

Jared: So what did he say now?

Weber: Apparently the same as always you are an bloodthirsty kill-hog with a cowboy complex. Personally I think you're just effective. Nice shooting by the way.

Kim walked up from looking over her own mech and joined the discussion.

Kim: Yeah you had the Clanners thinking that we had ghost mech or something, too bad they were 500 meters out of range.

Jared: If they were within LRM range then your mech would taken more then a few hits to the rear.

Weber: He got you there...

Jared Kim: And you too!

Weber: Damn your right well I better get back to the Atlas see you at breakfast.

It turned out that the last artillery strike by the Clans had taken out the Mechwarrior barracks and now they were being put in tents on the roof of the mechbay. They had to rest for tomorrow would bring with it a new mission.

Next Chapter  
Full Metal Hijack


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
Full Metal Hijack

They sat in Portia's office being briefed on their first mission as Special Forces.

Jared: How the hell did Steiner set up camp on Dune? I mean I thought we blew up one of their biggest bases on Solaris!

Portia rubbed her forehead as she went to explain what happened.

Portia: We did destroy one of their large bases but it was mostly a recruiter station, we don't know where the order came from but we know that it wasn't from Solaris. Now that you know as much we do on how Steiner got here we'll review the mission, on the northern pole about 20 clicks north of our main HPG station and listening outpost Steiner yesterday during the clan attack sneaked in a small drop ship and released from what Sat com is showing to be a lance of light mechs followed by a stolen Legion tank they picked up a year ago. Your mission is to recover that tank in one piece.

Kim: Why?

Weber: Simple a few years ago only 50 Legion tanks were made 30 were lost in combat under Steiner command on Carver V a few mouths later. And then another 8 were lost during operation Checkmate at the end of the FedCom Civil War not too long ago, 11 were captured when a cargo ship was found smuggling them and a few tons of illegal goods. Now all that remains are this one.

Jared: Well what makes this thing more dangerous then any other vehicle?

Portia: You have never faced one before but I'll put it short terms, it can match most assault mechs in firepower and armor and out run just any assault or heavy class Mech unless its stripped down and turned into a engine with legs. At 100 tons it's in its own weight class for tanks. Now on to the actual op Kim you will be one driving this beast while Jared is providing gunnery, it uses the same control set up as a Myrmidon so you shouldn't have any problems in getting it moving. Its being guarded at the center of this field on the satellite pictures here.

She handed out color copies of the pictures taken by the Sat com satellites; it showed a flat snow covered plateau with a large black mark from where the drop ship had landed. To the left of the black mark were three tents and four humanoid mechs.

Kim: 3 Commandos and a Firestarter not much protection for a collectors piece. One question how are we going in?

Portia: We fly you out there in the dead of night land nearby and from there you have two choices you can climb a 90 degree rock face and have a clear shot at the Legion or you can come around a trail that is supposedly mined and a well guarded.

Jared's mind cranked and thought of his own plan. Using his Gnome suit he could carry Kim up the rock face and while she is getting the tank going he would destroy the tents and hopefully keep the mechwarrior from reaching their mechs.

Weber: I like it if it goes well then no one will be alive to be the wiser and you wouldn't have to worry so much about being chased all the way to the outpost.

Portia was somewhat worried that if he didn't kill everyone in the camp then Steiner would know that they had the tank and not probably the Clans like she hoped they would think.

Portia: Very well your plane leaves in one-hour load up... your dismissed.

As the three of them left the office Weber left them to tend to some business with one of the lower ranking generals in charge of repairing and expanding the base.  
Alone they made their way to the Mech bay and into the storage room that housed the Gnome suit.

Kim: Its weird the last time I was this close to this thing was having the life choked out of me… and its going to be protecting me weird indeed.

Jared: It's all in the dude inside the suit not the suit itself.

After getting used to the controls and checking for ammo they headed out to the cargo plane that would get them to the drop zone. Kim was dressed in the standard issue arctic warfare suit, which was pure white and heavily insulated both to keep the heat in but also to help provide protection from light small arms fire, she had her Ninjai and a specially made silenced pistol to go with it.

The flight crew was a bit nervous when Jared clambered aboard in his suit with the faceplate opened so as to not be mistaken for a full bore Clanner.

_Something is nagging my mind but what? Is it the protection? It has to be it's the only thing that doesn't make sense why put such a valuable unit under such little security?_

Kim: You thinking about the mission too?

He sighed instead of giving her an answer

_So she feels it too well I guess we'll see what the hell happens next._

Next Chapter  
Hot DZ Frozen Hell


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
Hot DZ Frozen Hell

They had drifted off to a light sleep when the plane started taking hits.

Pilot: Sir! Ma'am! We're taking heavy flak and ground fire you can drop now but we are 5 clicks away from the DZ!

Jared: Get us as close to the DZ as you possibly can then we'll jump.

Pilot: Yes si…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

A flak shell had ripped through the cockpit killing the crew and leaving the bird quickly diving for the ground. Jared was still in his Gnome suit and planted both claws into the floor of the cargo hold to keep from falling toward the front of the aircraft; Kim latched on to his right arm and held on as the ground came to meet them. The plane hit the downward side of a very steep hill causing most of the impact force to dissipate when the plane bounced back into the air and landed again on its belly. It kept sliding for a while until a barn stopped it. It was the cold air and blowing snow that woke Kim from her coma, all she saw at first was fire, wood, and twisted metal Jared had awakened as well and pulled his claws out of the floor plate. Looking around he used the suits GPS to get a fix on their position.

Jared: Kim you won't believe this but this is only 1000ft over our DZ. We better get going I'll check outside for company.

Kim: Got it I'll get the pilots tags and join you.

She made her way through the twisted metal to what was left of the pilots, as she looked them over. Their insides had been ripped out and their faces mangled but among the blood she found their dog tags and joined Jared outside.

Kim: How far to the objective?

Jared: Over that rock face in front of us but that's not the problem the problem is they have the top is covered with snipers not very well camoed but thankfully their still facing the Steiner base on the other side. There's that trail that runs just east of here straight into the base right behind the tents. Maybe we can get in there?

She pulled out her map and saw what he was talking about it was close to the tents but farther away from the tank meaning she would be out in the open longer but its better then getting sniped.

Kim: Ok but you have to figure out how to keep the snipers busy.

Jared: Already done you hide in the creek that's just a little ways from the camp while I go into the tents create some havoc and as the men run from the Clanner you blend yourself right in and get into the tank.

Kim: Better then nothing lets go.

As they struggled their way through the deepening snow they kept their ears open to the smallest sound of the snipers looking behind them or a patrol of some sort. It was the longest 10 minutes of their lives, as they also had to watch for mines and booby traps.

They finally reach a point in the frozen creek where they could see the three tents two being used to service the mechwarriors and the tankers the other was full of supplies. Jared shut his face mask and silently walked up to the closest tent. The men inside were having a party or something like that.

_Perfect_

He tore through the flimsy canvas and shocked at least 60 men half began to run away from him and the other half run towards him in some sort of counter-attack, he used the claws that could easily rip most mechs apart to savagely crush skulls and chests while bashing any others that got in range. When a few more men tried to run he opened his left claw to reveal the PPC stuffed inside the arm and fired screaming blue lighting straight into 7 men while 3 others had half their bodies instantly melted away. He went through one of the tent walls and into the other tent to finish the job.

Kim ran when she saw the men running out of the tent the snipers were acting exactly as they'd hope they would, no one shot because they all were friendly expect for one that ran among them. She got to the tank just as another man was getting in she grabbed the back of his shirt pulled and spin him around to finish him but a sniper's bullet took care of him and told her to get inside the tank. She locked the hatch and crawled into the drivers seat, popped open the fuse box and switched the red and black wires that control the starter and started the monstrous tank.

Jared was finishing up when he looked outside and saw one of the mechwarriors get into his Mech that was right behind Kim and the Legion. It was the Firestarter the heaviest Mech out of the whole lance and it was coming up from a cold start. Kim had gotten the tank moving towards the southeastern base entrance that ran from the top of the plateau to the plains below, she saw the Firestarter come up and fire off a PPC round that landed right in front of the beastly tank.

Jared was firing away with his own PPC trying to get the mechwarriors attention but he seem too busy trying to get a shot on the Legion, in a moment of desperation he hit the suits jump jets and flew into the sky on twin columns of fire and landed on the right shoulder of the 25 ton mech.

Jared: HELLO THIS IS YOUR CONISCENCE SPEAKING!

He anchored his left claw into the cockpit's side and swung out and punched through the armored window with his first punch. The mechwarrior knew he was about to die and was half screaming half begging for his life has Jared slammed his open claw into his head crushing it like a beer can. The Mech now having lost its human master fell forward and landed flat on the ground in a heap, Jared had jumped away and was sprinting towards the Legion, which had opened its troop carrier doors to let him in.

Next Chapter  
Unclear Past


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
Unclear Past

Inside the tight confines of the Legion tank Kim guided the 100-ton beast into the woods away from the heavily mined roads. Jared had climbed out of his Gnome and took the commander/gunner position.

Jared: Kim I'll get on the radio and let the base know we're coming.

Kim: Ask them if they have better way of getting out of here all the roads are mined and the woods might be crawling with boobies.

Jared: I'll ask… Hybris to Orca Base have acquired the Rouge Roman and on the way back to Rome please suggest alternate route. Roads are mined and impassable, woods may have boobies among the trees. Over.

The Section 9 commanding officer picked up the line and spoke.

CO: Hybris your current zone is extremely hot suggest that you head north through the town of Jetsburg then when you hit the major highway you should be clear of any hostiles. Orca Base out.

Jared: Kim head north I'm sending way points now.

She turned and followed the way points as Jared watched the sensors for anything getting too close. This lasted an hour before they rounded a hill and saw what was left of Jetsburg.

Kim: Jared look at this it's like a massacre took place here.

Jared popped open the turret hatch and looked at the horrific scene before him.  
Most of the buildings were burning others had just been crushed or blown apart. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as they drew closer. Piles of bodies finished off the scene, men, women, and even children were bullet reddened, then on the wind over roar of the fires he heard a moaning voice.

Jared: KIM! Stop the tank I think someone is still alive!

Kim: You go check it out if anything happens I'll hightail it to the highway.

Jared ran out of the troop compartment and over to a black man in his mid 40's given his uniform Jared surmised that he was a cop or a security guard of some sort.

Man: You Davion?

Jared looked at the mans left leg which had a bullet wound that had hit a artery the man had lost most of his blood and was in his final moments.

Jared: Yeah who did all this?

The man pressed a torn patch in his hand. Then coughed up a lot of blood as he said his final words.

Man: The man who led them had bleached white hair and the nose of snake and eyes of the devil…

The man died in front of Jared

Jared: Shit… may you find peace dude.

He sprinted back his hand still holding the patch the dying man had given him, inside the tank Kim had seen the whole thing and knew by the slump of his shoulders that the man had past on.

Kim: Jared what did he give you?

He looked for a moment at the patch it was a round black patch with a cloak with a number 7 printed on it with a dagger stabbed through it.

Jared: It's a Section 7 unit badge that the guy must have ripped off the people who did this. Kim we need to get back home real quick I think we may have stumbled into something big here.

Kim: Right.

The rode like hell and made it to the HPG base by lunch the next day. They took the first cargo plane back to Hotel base were they spoke to Portia about their find.

Portia: Most if not all of section 7 were formerly aligned with Katrina when she was in power in fact this whole operation sounds exactly like what they used to do to towns and even small cites that showed any resistance to the government's rule. And the description that the guy gave you matches to former agents. Here let me show you.

Portia sat at her office computer and punched up the results of her search.  
It read…

Walter Brinks

Sex: M

Age: est. 49

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Current Status: Former POW for espionage against Davion forces. Last known status KIA on Solaris.

Specialty: Interrogations using whips and other crude devices.

Bio: …Data Deleted….

Jacob Brinks

Sex: M

Age: 55

Rank: 4 star General

Current Status: Alive currently stationed on Dune

Specialty: Data Encrypted

Bio: Data Encrypted

Jared: KIA on Solaris… no… it can't be Portia do you a picture of the first one?

Portia was wondering what Jared was freaking out for until she saw the picture herself. Walter Brinks was the Administrator.

Kim: Dear god… then what does that mean for us?

Portia: It means that General Brinks has become very suspicious in relation to this massacre and possibly… well I'll stop getting ahead of my self. But this does mean that Section 7 is running unauthorized missions or possibly they are running authorized missions under Brinks either way something is up. I'll see if we can't start decrypting the general's info, just the fact that it is encrypted in the first place is a red flag for something odd.

Jared: Keep us posted until then we act like we know jack. Is that accepted?

Portia: Yes but I will brief Davion and get his word but I think he will agree.

Kim: No problem.

Jared: Very well I'm going to bed we do the same we have first patrol tomorrow morning with Weber.

Kim: Is he our new lance commander?

Jared: Yes essentially but we're a mech short of a lance. Anyway see you in the morning Portia.

Portia: See you.

Next Chapter  
Clanner Special


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
Clanner Special

The next 2 months to Jared at least were a blur of night and early morning patrols along the front lines. The fighting had been narrowed down to a 100 mile long 50 mile wide rectangle between the the Clanner last major base on the planet and the Davion main base. With in the "magic" box the fighting was nothing short of savage. Any unit that was sent in was chewed up and spat out on both sides with usually 25 to 50 percent of their men dead or wounded. For Weber's SpecOps lance 300th Assault Platoon known as the Spartans they had been lucky not lose anyone yet.

Weber, Jared, and Kim lounged in the briefing room before Davion and Portia came in signaling the start of their new mission. Kim looked at the old man and knew that something was bothering him but what she couldn't figure out.

Davion: As you may have heard from the rumor mill in the barracks that we are gearing up for one massive push to destroy the clan base or at the very least heavily cripple them, now the plan codenamed Clanner Special is very straight forward since we are fighting on the plains we can't easily flank them so the whole operation will be blitzkrieg style but that would be the body count will be... beyond words. Which is why I have a card up my sleeve you two.

He was pointing at Jared and Kim who had both realized that whatever they were being asked or ordered to do was risky at best.

Davion: Portia...

Portia: After several passes with orbiting spysat's we have found a way to destroy the whole power grid to the base automatically opening all the gates and shutting down the turrets and sensor grid.

She pulled out a holographic projector and threw the switch. Instantly a green 3D image of the base and the sub levels appeared.

Portia: As you can see in the center of the base is this large raised section shaped like a missile silo with a hole in the door well that is the main exhaust vent for the bases reactor, one of you will be given a custom made heavy gauss cannon to fire a 150 megaton nuke into that hole it will be a tight squeeze but if you aim it right it will work.

Jared: So whats the catch?

Davion: Catch is that you will be the very first people in we'll have a orbital bombardment long with a missile barrage from our lines to blow open the front gate to let you two in then after that you run it put the round down the hole then run like hell to the lines then with in a minute of the round being fired it will blow and take down the clans power grid.

Kim: So is this a order or is it up to us?

Davion rubbed the sides of his temple and looked at them both before speaking again.

Davion: I can not order you to do this so yes it is up to two you whether or not you take this mission. Now I will tell you this... there is a very good chance that either one or both of you could die.

Jared: Sir if we wanted a safe job then we would be flipping burgers at McKing's. Count me in.

Kim: Same here I'm game.

Davion nodded his head and told them that they were dismissed.

In the silence of his personal office he laid back in his chair with a bottle scotch wondering to himself if he was doing the right thing.

_Someone had to do it and I gave them a choice and they made it... still I can only pray that they both make it out ok._

Next Chapter  
A Mechwarrior's Promise


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
A Mechwarrior's Promise

After they had left Weber returned to his quarters to get some rest before giving all the mechs a tune up, so Jared and Kim retreated to the roof of the Mechbay that had served as their sanctuary since they got back on Dune. The sun had set and now one could see millions of stars through the cloudless sky, Jared looked around until he found Port Arthur among the stars.

Jared: I wonder... if this is how it felt before last battle for Port Arthur?

Kim: A mixture of fear and excitement I guess I never really felt any fear when we went out but this time.. this mission just feels ominous.

Jared: I know but we still have a mission to do and a duty to perform, but I agree this mission is weird at best. Kim I need you to make a promise with me.

She looked at him like he was mad but agreed to his request.

Jared: If you or I die in this mission the other must promise to move on with their lives, lets not go back to a living hell of a life when we just got out of it right?

Kim: ...ok I promise.

He saw the sad look on her face and put a securing arm around her shoulders holding her close.

Jared: I'll make this promise as well no matter what happens I will do my best to come back to you one way or another you can count on it.

She was quiet for a moment before she hugged him tight and thanked him for it.

Kim: You know I have been thinking what happens after this battle given if we win? I mean the Clan's have been our primary enemy for years and if they are gone who is left to face?

Jared: Remember the great houses will always in a way be at each others throats so who ever thinks they are willing to risk war in order get whatever they will be our enemy. Besides you are forgetting about Miss Queen Bitch of the Universe who is of course the beloved sister of our boss Davion since we have wreaked havoc with her infrastructure and of course hijacked a tank... and of course there's Ricardo so she would be more then happy to see us.

The thought of having a face to face meeting with Katrina Steiner was more then enough to cause her to burst out laughing.

Kim: You know I think that would be a excellent example of "aggressive diplomacy" in action.

Jared: Oh yeah... Excuse me lady Steiner you know me Carlson dude who took out more then a few friends of yours if you wouldn't mind please surrendering peacefully I won't have to use these supped up assault rifles to persuade you to surrender peacefully.

Kim: You know she'd probably meet you in mech you know?  
Jared: That would make it easier just blow off the limbs and have SAR on hand to pick her up if she punches out.

Kim: And of course being so full of her pride she wouldn't punch out therefore you could have a squad come up and pick her up that way. Yeah I think that plan would work out pretty nicely.

Jared: Well that is of course that Davion approves of it but who knows maybe he just wants to end it once and for all honestly I think thats the best thing that could happen yes she may or may not be seen as a martyr by anyone still on her side but they would have to work very hard and quietly in order to rebuild to any sort of strength that could cause some actual damage. No if she dies then does her cause and terror.

Kim: What do you think we'll do in between that war on Steiner?

Jared: Well I don't know about you but I think a month on the resort planet of Sparta would be nice hell maybe I can compete there at the local mech fights.

Kim: That would nice. We better get to bed we'll have a lot of work in the morning.

Jared: Yeah but to tell you the truth I don't feel tired at all must be the mission jitters.

Kim: I think I can help put you to sleep if you want.

_She has that look in her eyes again_

Next Chapter  
Into the Breech


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Into the Breech

It was 0400 when the morning siren went off not that many people had slept anyway. Jared hugged Kim one last time before she left to ready herself for the coming battle, the very air of the base was thick and tense the chaplains were busy performing early morning services and the techs like Weber were checking and rechecking every part of the mechs they watched over. But Weber was busiest with the bolting on of the special heavy gauss cannon that would launch the nuclear shell into the heart of the Clan base reactor or so they hoped.

0600 Mechbay

Jared stood beside his mech decked out in full warpaint and armed with his pistols and knifes. He watched as the green mechwarriors selected their load outs with the techs most were selecting LRM's and heavy armor hoping that they wouldn't get into close melee combat with the clan OmniMechs.

_They're hoping that I do my job right the first time... well I guess thats motivation for you._

Kim: Jared?

He looked up and away from the greenhorns to were Kim was approaching and she too was dressed for the coming battle.

Jared: Last minute briefing?

Kim: Yeah Davion is calling all the lance commanders for one last meeting and including us.

Jared: Then it would be best if we didn't keep them waiting.

After a short trip to the command center they entered the heavily guarded building inside the main conference room was roughly a 100 lance commanders, generals, and of Davion. They took their seats next to Weber just as Davion entered the room.

Davion: At ease men I'm going to keep this briefing short and to the point. In roughly 2 hours we move against the last clan base.

He pressed a button on a remote he had pulled out and a 3d projection of the area around the clan base. The base itself sat in the bottom of a bowl shaped depression with raised sides and flat open planes covered the rest of the battlezone.

Davion: Our intel tells us that the base's longest range defenses i.e Long Tom artillery can reach only half way up the rise so we have some advantage there. Now here is how we are hoping to run the battle I along with 3 escorts will meet with the 7 clan khans I will try to avoid hostilities but if or more likely when we return we will begin our attack. Now this is the important part so listen up our first strike weapon that is loaded on Lt. Carlson's Atlas, so he along with his two escorts Colonel George Weber and Lt. Witmer will rush the main gate that our mech forces will LRM strike first the main gate which will hopefully fall the first time if not then we'll call in a orbital strike but the reason we are using LRM's is because the base does have working orbital guns and thus it would be too dangerous for them to hang around with us. Now once Carlson gets inside the base itself we are to draw out as many of the defenders as possible until 2 minutes before the nuclear package is delivered.

The entire room went deathly silent as nuclear weapons in this day and age were used very sparingly mostly because the point of most of the conflicts wasn't total destruction but to simply control a system's infrastructure.

Davion: Once the package is delivered all forces are to fall back behind the rise and pray that our estimation on the size of the explosion were right. Any questions?

One of the younger lance commanders raised his hand

Solider: What is the back up plan to this? Frontal Assault?

Davion looked over at Brinks as the back up plan was laid at his hands.

Brinks: Yes though we are hoping to at least soften up the base with artillery or orbital bombardment first that is basically what we have come up with.

Davion: If that is all then get to your units we leave in one hour.

As the room emptied Jared could have sworn that Davion muttered "And may the force be with you." it was a rip off from ancient Terran movie that to this day was still very popular.

The last hour passed in mere minutes to everyone in the base as they all rolled out on to the snow dusted gold plains that made up a large chunk of Dune. It was a awesome sight to behold as hundreds of Mechs of every make and model followed closely by masses of tanks and mobile artillery lead the way for the hordes of mechanized infantry. In the skies were filled with attack choppers and Nightshades. And at the head of this force was Jared riding right shotgun from Davion (Callsign: Overlord).

It took 3 hours to reach the Clan base and the Clans knew full well that they were coming having had scouts on nearly every high hill in the local area.

Davion: Wrench, Hybris, Athena split off and form up on me I'm off to talk with the clan khans. All units go weapons lock and hold position until my signal or you hear a distress call.

Davion's Danshi marched slowly over the rise and looked down to see seven Masakari, Danshi, and Mad Cat Mk II's each with two of their own escorts all of them Nova Cat's.

Clanner: Free birth I am Roger Kerensky leader of the United Clans.

Davion: And I am Lord Victor Steiner-Davion leader and Representative of the people the Inner Sphere.

Roger: So free birth what are your demands?

Davion steeled himself for his statement and its most likely rebuke.

Davion: I respectively request that the United Clan leave the planet Dune in its entirety so our honorable peoples need not fight. If you don't leave... we will destroy you all without mercy.

A tense silence fell over the Comlinks as the khan's spoke amongst themselves. Jared, Kim, and Weber kept their hands near their triggers. Then Roger gave his response.

Roger: Neg.

Davion: Very well then.

He switched to the secure com.

Davion: Everyone slowly back up to our lines DO NOT fire unless fired upon but don't turn around just yet.

Jared: Roger that.

The clanners backed off in the same manner each side wondering who will shoot first but that question wasn't to be answered then.

As soon as Jared's mech was under the cover of the hill Davion ordered 3 ranks of Longbows, Catapults, Arctic Wolfs, and finally LRM carriers to begin bombarding the base. Thousands of missiles filled the air leaving smokey trails across the otherwise clear sky. As the first wave reached its apex and began homing in a on their target the front gate Davion gave the next order.

Davion: Spartans proceed on mission all other units use the longbows as spotters and launch longest range weapons.

Jared, Kim, and Weber broke rank and formed a V-formation blasting at any Calliope turrets in range. The Clans had begun firing fast but in accurate long toms and dumb missile bombardments in a effort to stave off the three charging mechs. As they got 500 meters away from the gate a final missile strike took down the gate and opened a invariable gateway to hell as Shrek tanks lined up to take shots at the incoming mechs. Then everyones worst fear took place... A Arrow IV Thunderbolt missile from the bombardment line behind struck full on the barrel of the oversize gauss rifle but some how the barrel didn't break off.

Jared: WATCH YOUR GODDAMN FIRE!

Kim: Hybris is the gun alright?

Jared: Looks like it but can't really tell until the system runs a diagnostic I won't know for sure.

It was then that they broke through the gate and entered the fire itself as from all sides they started taking fire from everything with a gun that could shoot. Somehow for the two miles that they had covered they only took light damage as the clans were trying not kill each other with crossfire from the bigger weapons.

Weber: It looks like they have put up an another wall just around the target, Athena you and I will blast the gate right in front of us as soon as its in range.

Her Mech shaking again as she took a another hit she responded.

Kim: Roger that ETR one-zero seconds.

Jared mean while was plowing his way through a star of light mechs that tried to make a wall in front of him, but even light clan OmniMechs can't stand a AC50-LBX shell at near point blank range.

Kim: Wrench the gate is in range!

The two assault mech broke off from their targets long enough to alpha strike the medium grade gate and revealed their final target 1200 meters away. It was then that the shit hit fan a beat up Masakari on its last leg launched three Arrow IV Cluster Missiles one hit each mech but that was not the problem.

_Oh dear lord the cannon!_

Jared: Overlord this is Hybris package carrier is badly damaged repeat badly damage max range is 150 meters at best.

Weber and Kim's hearts stopped at the news with such a short range there wouldn't be time march out of the base away from the base.

Davion: Fuck... Hybris, Overlord you are sure that you fire the weapon?

He responded with all the confidence he spare

Jared: Yes sir I do believe I can but I won't have time to get out.

Jared switched over to Kim and Weber.

Jared: Wrench Athena get out of here now I'm going in.

Weber: ... Roger that Godspeed, Athena?

Kim knew exactly why Jared was having them fall back now... it was the only way that they would have a chance of surviving.

Jared sensed this as he took more small arms fire and gave Kim one more nudge.

Jared: Athena go.

Kim: Roger that Hybris. Wrench you lead the way we go back to back at your best speed Quiaff?

Weber: Aff lets hurry.

Next Chapter

Fall of Hybris


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Fall of Hybris

Kim and Weber marched as fast as they could out of the base destroying as much as possible but otherwise met little resistance as the Clan base was focusing on Jared and the Davion lines outside the base. Kim kept a eye on Jared as he neared the point of no return that was to be his firing position.

Meanwhile in Jared's Atlas...

He had to slow down to a slow walk 250 meters away from his target so the now half dead heavy gauss cannon would be able to retain most of its accuracy. His mech now was truly beat up as the Clans had started to use their bigger weapons against him.

Jared: Come on Atlas lets not fail now!

The machine obeyed its master as they destroyed the closest attackers before taking aim on the exhaust vent. Time slowed down as he pressed the trigger and literally saw the shell barely clear the barrel and arch steeply down... right into the vent.

He looked up from the exhaust vent/ nuclear time bomb and saw his last hope, the bases rear gate that had been jammed open by the burning remains of a Bulldog and 250 meters from that was the other side of the bowl ridge an 1000 – 1200 meter dash he could make if he jumped over the vent and ran like hell.

Kim saw the Fafnir roll up behind Jared just after the gauss had been fired and tried to warn Jared.

Kim: HYBRIS CLANNER SIX O'CLOCK!

But it had been a heartbeat too slow and the clanner fired at virtually point blank range its twin Heavy Gauss gun in to the legs of the Atlas. Jared managed to keep from falling flat but was stopped dead into a kneeling pose were he rotated his torso and put a LBX-50 round into the cockpit of the offending Fafnir. Just as he got up he got pummeled by two Mad Cat Mk II's he rose again and fully face his enemies and gave them more autocannon rounds until they both exploded in a whitish-blue fireball, he looked at the count down clock and realized that he had 45 seconds until the shell went off.

_Not enough time to walk must run!_

He pounded his jump jets just as he took off no less then 6 ERPPC blasts from a few Puma's near the rear gate grounded him and shorted out his systems for a moment.

_30 seconds..._

Jared could read the writing on the wall that today was in fact his last, he checked his radio and found it barely working as he jumped again now directly over the exhaust vent itself he opened the open comm channel as the others were still effected badly by the PPC's.

_10 seconds..._

Kim and Weber by going back to back had made it out of the base and were in between the base and the Davion lines still blasting at clan mechs, light vehicles, and the odd elemental. She looked at the countdown before looking back past the rubble, the burning mechs, and ground pounder shells, to see Jared's Atlas flying on its 10 jump jets blasting at unseen targets then she heard a staticy transmission but she heard its last message.

Jared: Kim I love you... always.

Kim didn't hesitate to respond.

Kim: Jared I love you too...

Then it was over. The intel on base was right that the exhaust vent did indeed lead down to the bases underground reactors but what no one knew was that under the reactor room was the main ammo dump for the entire base including a few high yeld nuclear warheads. The blast caused the land above to ripple like water before the compression wave heaved everything in its path up and out in a mass of fire, light and vibration. The entire base was gone all that was left was a lone wall section with a now powerless Calliope still pointed high at the Davion lines as a last testament to the Clans existence.

Davion looked on beyond shock an entire race wiped out by one mechwarrior he looked at his radar and saw that any of the clanners that had tried to escape got caught in the blast. The only reason that his people were still alive was because of the ridge most likely, but even the happiness that his forces didn't have to brawl with the Clanners directly it still cost him one of the finest mechwarrior's he had ever known.

Davion: Terror this is Overlord area is safe for geosynchronous orbit run scans as soon as possible and mark positions of possible clan survivors. All ground units fall back to base... good job people we have won the war.

The comms were filled with the victory cries of many a tired solider but Kim and Weber remained silent as they formed up on Davion.

Kim felt her emotions fly from shock to hate to almost crippling sadness.

_Why... after all the long odds that we beat why was this the one that we didn't beat?_

_You know the answer to that Kim..._ she told herself, and she knew why.

_When you keep jumping over the pit and make it every time there will be that one time when you fall._

_They jumped and he fell but made it possible for her and Weber to make it._

She remembered the promise she made with Jared and knew that was how he saved her in the end.

"I love you" the words rang in her head, of all things that happened today those words made her feel a small bit better.

_At least we both knew... we love each other._

The march back to the base took seemingly the rest of the day as it was nightfall by the time they got there. Once Kim had parked her mech she climbed out of her mech only see Portia and Weber still wearing his nerohelmet and cooling vest, they shared looks before Kim's mental walls and armor broke as she hugged Portia, weeping on her shoulder. _Just let it out Kim._ Thought Porta. Kim calmed down and recomposing herself. The scary part for Portia was the massive change that she had seen in Kim, she had went from crying to what could be called happy in only bit over a minute. As the inevitable party began Portia met up with Kim on the roof of the mechbay overlooking the party below.

Kim: You have a question to ask me?

Portia was not really surprised that had know what she had came for after all who else would come up on the roof of the mechbay.

Portia: Kim tell me honestly what's going through your mind now. You are taking this a lot better then most people in your situation could possibly hope to achieve.

Kim cut her off before she could finish her statement.

Kim: Before we left on the attack Jared and I made a promise to each other if one of us dies then the other must promise to move on and not slip back into the hell that we both just dug ourselves out of. But thats not just the only thing... I had come to realized that Jared had given me something special and also gave it to everyone else around here.

A thousand thoughts ran through Portia's head as she tried to think of what Kim was referring to.

Portia: Hope...

Kim: Hope for a better future were people can live in peace knowing that the clans march to Terra will never come about and that even for a short while all will be peaceful in the Inner Sphere. But for me the hope that Jared gave me was the hope to have a somewhat normal life, I may go get married to another man that I love and even raise a family but even then Jared will always be in my heart and I will always know that everything was because of him.

Portia just stood frozen as she wrapped her mind around Kim's words that seemed out of place coming from an 17 year old but she smiled and hugged Kim again.

Portia: Kim you know I haven't told you this but if you ever need help call on me or Weber, you are like the daughter I never had. I'm just happy that you are at least planning to live your life.

They sat in silence until Kim bid her good night and she went down to her quarters. She didn't bother to undress as she fell into the mid grade mattress and looked at the ceiling until her gaze shifted right and found itself looking at a set of pictures from just before they had left Solaris. There was the picture of Kim's parents along side the Carlson's standing in the shadow of their mechs to the right was another picture like the first one only with Her, Jared, Weber, Portia and Lord Davion just after Jared had won the Grand Championship and then the last picture was a photo booth strip the first picture was a tame but cute pose of her resting her head on Jared's shoulder the next a close hug and the last one...but at this point Kim was blushing a bit as she remembered the last picture it was deep passionate kiss between them. Her time with him while short was memorable and mostly happy and right now that was all that mattered until sleep took her down.

On the plains of Dune.

A supply truck driver drove at the trucks modest cruising speed as he led the column of supply trucks to the base on the edge of his vision he thought that he had seen something out of place like a black specter or something but the driver thought nothing else of it chalking it up to the horror film he watched last night.

Next Chapter

Ghosts of the Truth


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Ghosts of the Truth

It was almost a week since the battle for Dune had ended and in that time the base had slipped into a state of relaxing before they returned home. But tonight Weber was strapping on his signature wrench to his back he moved to a different mechbay then his own, it was known to few non-techs that techs were very territorial and that unless it was an emergency techs stayed to their own assigned mechs and their bays. But tonight he had forsaken those rules as he was going for something more important then spare parts or armor.

_I'm going to find Brinks battlerom without it I can never rest until I know the truth._

He referred to the recording device placed in the cockpit of every mech dating back to the very first mechs over a millennium ago it recorded everything that happening to the mech during combat including video feeds of what the pilot was looking at. Weber sneaked past some section 7 men guarding the mech bay as techs looked over several mechs in the bay, his heart racing he reached Brinks Danshi and opened the proper compartment that contained the battlerom computer, looking around to see no one going bother him for a minute he plugged in a wrist computer and copied all of the data files since the roms were last clear 6 years ago.

With that done he sneaked away until he heard voices coming, he quickly ducked behind some LRM's and waited until what turned out to be section 7 agents on patrol walk by. With them gone he quietly dashed out the mechbay running like he never had since he was a much younger man but it didn't matter right now as he was being powered by something in addition to muscles and adrenaline. He reached the safety of his mechbay and went inside his office leaving orders that the next person to enter would have their heads bashed in.

Portia was worried George rarely locked his office and kept even her out this was a sign to her that he was doing something dangerous and/or illegal. 18 hours after Weber had locked his office door he took a hummer and drove to Davion's residence near the main command center, he got past the guards and told the young corporal that he needed to speak to Davion then and there. In a few minutes Davion dressed in a heavy robe looked tiredly at the rough tech.

Davion: Corporal Rickard told me you had something important to show me let me see it.

Weber: Yes sir.

Weber pulled out a TAC computer and brought up the first battlerom.

It showed the clan base just as Davion forces were hammering the front gate but the pilot wasn't aiming for the gate but in fact at Jared's Atlas the right arm. A moment after getting a lock-on tone one Arrow IV missile was launched as it flew straight for its target and impacted. The rom also had recorded the radio transmissions and the moment after the missile had impacted both men clearly heard Jared's voice scald the unknown attacker chalking it up to an FF incident. Weber stopped the rom as Davion looked at the name of the rom.

Davion: Brinks, Jacob... ok so we know that the FF was planned not accident but what else do you have?

Weber: Sir his mechs battlerom computer hasn't been cleared for 6 years and in looking through them all the footage well... I better let you see for yourself.

He pulled up another video this time it showed a spaceport.

Davion: Port Arthur!

The video first displayed Brinks Danshi pummeling a Mad Cat Mk II that by the looks of it was a early X-class model. A womans voice yelled at Brinks telling him to cease fire but she was hit again and again despite her counterattacks Brinks scored a near head shot that silenced her and her mech.

It continued until a familiar Atlas came to the scene of the fallen Mad Cat, Brinks wasted little time putting a shell to the head of the Atlas bringing it down or so it seemed then as Brinks moved out of the area the video then showed another familiar Masakari sprinting towards the scene only to be caught off guard by an alpha strike causing it to fall down sliding on the ground only be finished off by a point blank gauss round to the head. From behind the Danshi the Atlas now scared by the last attack got up it pilot cursing Brinks to hell for killing his wife and friend. Brinks met the new threat with wave after wave of alpha strikes hammering the mechs head as it fired back causing considerable damage to Brinks mech. But somehow Brinks remained standing as he foe fell then it was clearly heard over the radio the words of a dying man.

Kevin: I may die but I promise you this if god willing one day someone like me will kill you!

Brinks: Whatever you say "Achilles" and by the way the Archon sends you her best.

The sound of a gauss shell blowing through armor hung in the room thicker then hell.

Then the rom was stopped again by Weber as he struggled to keep his form after seeing the death of his mentor and close friends.

Davion: So it was Brinks who killed the Carlson's and Witmer.

Weber: Yes sir.

The old man's eyes read the younger man's face and knew the answer to his next question before he even asked.

Davion: You stole this battlerom didn't you?

Weber: Yes for the sake of finding the truth and hopefully justice.

The tension broke as Davion smiled.

Davion: ...Good man you just made Brigadier General official tomorrow after the funeral. CORPORAL!

Within a few seconds a slightly winded Corporal Rickard came into the room.

Corporal Rickard: Is there a problem my lord?

Davion: Get me Colonel's Weber and Witmer here ASAP no other questions now go.

With that the young solider left to get the needed people.

Weber: Colonel sir?

Davion: Like I said before official tomorrow after the funeral.

It didn't take long for them to get to Davion's Kim came in from the mechbay her boots and camo pants and a short tank top that showed off her abs and mid-drift somewhat covered by her open cooling vest. After showing Portia and Kim the roms Kim was the first to respond.

Kim: When and Where sir?

Davion: This is the final evidence that I needed to confirm that Brinks is indeed a Steiner mole apparently a old one too its taken several years of work but this is the final bit we needed. He is supposed to oversee the deconstruction of a small outpost out on the plains and then go up on the dropship with the base equipment and some personal he will leave to do this after the funeral, take him out before he reaches the outpost I suspect that the people there maybe hostiles as well. This is a volunteer mission...

Kim, Portia, Weber: I'll go.

Davion smiled and gave each one their assignments. Kim and Weber would be the attackers with Weber handling any friends Brinks may have while Kim kills Brinks. Portia would be in the command center tracking both parties.

That night Kim found herself dreaming of her memories of her father and her even a few of her mother whom she barely remembered before, she died of post-birth complications. All of them ending with her father struggling to get his mech up only to be put down by Brinks. Tomorrow would be a day for healing of some of her oldest and newest wounds.

Next Chapter

The Son has Risen


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The Son has Risen

The next morning was taken up by the funeral for Jared and the other millions lost during the war with the clans. The event given how large it was was held inside an empty bomber hanger.

In front of a stage quickly made up of empty ammo crates was a bed of local flowers, atop that was a single plain jet black casket. And facing the crowd that had gathered was a actual dark black granite tombstone a rarity in this age with chiseled on it.

_Col. Jared Andrew Carlson_

_Call sign "Hybris"_

_December 9 2050 - December 1 2067_

_Son, Soldier, Champion, Hero_

_"I was designed by god, forged by love, bettered by science, hardened by death, sharpen by fire and after everything is said and done I am only one thing... I am the one who fights for my love, my nation, my honor." Jared "Hybris" Carlson_

Kim remembered finding that poem two days after he died, but she still remembered further back the original chiseled poem she found in that dark pit back on Solaris.

Davion in full uniform spoke during the funeral.

Davion: Today comrades we morn for all of our fallen both long gone and very recent. A week ago a 17 year old boy gave up his life for the sole sake of destroying the Clans without us having to go in and slug out manually. His name was Colonel Jared A. Carlson Call sign Hybris he showed the spirit and raw willpower to knowingly go on a mission that could otherwise mean a death warrant. I had the great pleasure... scratch that honor to know him for a short time and if there was ever a example of what a solider or mechwarrior was he was it. It's been said that he gave his life, his love, and his hopes to give all freedom loving peoples hope for a slightly more peaceful future **I** can only hope that his sacrifice is not made in vain. It's been requested by several system lords and unit commanders to commission a new award for such unheard of bravery. I have officially commissioned the Heart of the Warrior and I posthumously award it to Colonel Jared Carlson. Also receiving the Heart of the Warrior and a promotion to Colonel, Kim Witmer and last receiving the Heart of the Warrior and promotion to Brigadier General George Weber.

Kim and Weber stepped up to the podium where Davion was speaking from to the whole base. The Heart of the Warrior was made not from any precious metals but in fact a hunk of 1/2 inch thick mech armor pressed and molded into a 4 inch star in which a Atlas and Masakari are seen marching into a sunset. It was obviously made in Jared's personal style of "strength first looks last". Kim respectively bowed and accepted the award. Soon after the funeral ended and everyone went about their own business. Portia and several of her high ranking officers headed off the command center. Kim and Weber quickly went to their quarters and changed into combat gear and manned their mechs.

Portia had now taken over the command center duties and began tracking Brinks and 5 escorts as they made their way to the the outpost.

Portia: Athena Wrench move out and maintain 5 clicks distance from group until ordered to strike.

Kim: Roger that command moving and holding 5 clicks to target.

The Masakari and the Hauptmann marched out of the base but what they didn't know was a chopper had taken off behind them.

About half way between the main base and the outpost Portia gave the order to attack. Kim's Masakari sprinted across the snow covered plains with undeniable grace with Weber's slightly slower less graceful Hauptmann bringing up the rear. They quickly ate up the 5 click distance and engaged the Section 7 mechs and Brinks.

S7 mechwarrior: General hostiles in coming.

Brinks: It's Weber and Witmer. All you attack Weber he's the Hauptmann the Masakari is mine.

S7 mechwarrior: Sir you sure you don't want any help?

Brinks: Yes I'm sure I have killed this mech before under far worse circumstances.

Kim: Wrench it looks like the flies are coming to the spider good luck.

Weber: Don't worry just give Brinks some major hell.

Kim: Aff.

And so the mini battle began. Kim and Brinks pounded each other but neither would fall, Weber was fighting two Owens, two Uziels, a Templar, and a Sunder but the two groups of lightweights fell quickly after throwing some heavy gauss rounds through them and the other two assault mechs were beaten up fairly badly and nearing their end.

Brinks: Tell me Witmer do you know the truth? Between your father, me and that mech?

Kim: I know enough you murdered him in cold blood after murdering Isabella and nearly killing Achilles.

Brink: I was just being the will of my Archon since she saw them as a threat to any hope of running black ops in any area were they were stationed as they had a nack for finding moles and rats. I took care of them. And now your next.

Kim: You murdered them thats what you did! Just like you murdered Jared!

They continued to trade shots until a alpha strike caught Kim badly and toppled her mech. Weber was too far away to provide any help as the Sunder gave him another PPC blast.

Brinks moved in slowly for the finishing blow.

Brinks: I'll see you in hell Athena... The Archon sends her best wishes.

7500 feet above

The pilot of the chopper looked around at the surrounding landscape stopping his scan when he saw a black skeleton of a Mech limping quickly to a hill over looking the scene between Kim and Brinks.

Pilot: My lord unknown mech inbound dead ahead.

Davion moved from his seat up between the pilots and looked at the moving skeleton.

Davion: Its a Atlas but its bigger but that means... thats impossible.

Brinks fingers danced with the triggers as he prepared to finish off Kim and her Masakari... then over the open comm channel everyone heard static and then.

Jared: BRINKS! YOU MOTHERFUCKING SONUVABITCH COWARD!

Brinks was too shocked to see a supposedly dead mech rise again to notice Kim get up of the ground. Weber had finished the Sunder and was looking at the rather amazing sight before him. Jared's mech was charred blacker then the depths of space even the white of the head and the cockpit was replaced with charred black. Jared had no armor what so ever showing the 'bones' and myomer muscles but otherwise his mech looked to be in impossibly good shape.

Brinks: Tell me what the hell is up with your family and that mech? WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD!

Jared: This is the mech of my father and it cries for your blood, I heard what you and Kim were talking about what happened to our parents and I swear I will kill you way or another.

Just as Jared fired his AC/50 Brinks punched out of his mech and the pod flew into the sky.

Jared: I know were you're going chicken shit.

Kim: The base?

Weber: He'll get another way to get to the outpost probably by air next.

Jared: He won't go to a chopper... he'll get another mech.

They jogged towards the base Weber brought up Jared's supposed demise.

Weber: Jared how did you survive the whole damn clanner base going up?

Jared: Shockwaves. I was on my jump jets when the nuke went off the airblast threw my mech away from the bulk of the explodion but not the heat wave hence the lack of armor because it melted away. I landed in a lake 7 clicks North of the clan base, three days later I awoke to find my mech 75ft underwater thankfully the cockpit was not breached so I didn't drown. I then climbed out of the lake and limped my way here towards the base then my com channel pickups you guys talking along with the sounds of combat so I come over and thats all.

Kim: Well I'm happy you made it Jared...

Weber butted in before she could say anything else.

Weber: Hey guys my comms are fritzy on me I need to tune off for a couple of minutes.

He turned off his comm unit and let them talk in private. His mind wondered to how Jared survived.

_The boy can't be stopped its almost as if god has put him under his personal watch. No matter at least he is alive and that matters._

Jared running point lead his friends back to the base where just as they had thought Brinks had directed his pod to land in the base so as to speed up his escape by getting ino his spare mech.

Nearby Davion had landed and watched from behind a Shrek PPC tank at the battle that was to in sue.

Jared: Kim... Weber... I need to ask you all a favor.

Weber knew what Jared was going to ask, he wanted Brinks by himself. All three of them had duty related stakes and then there were the personal stakes... revenge for killing his mentor and friends, Kim for her father and for the 5 years of her life that Brinks destroyed, and then Jared for his mother and father and almost every scar on his body from his 5 years and for nearly killing him.

Weber: Ok Jared hit him hard... Kim lets go.

She reluctantly moved her mech far back near were Davion was watching. She wanted Brinks for herself but she remembered the battlerom and how "Achilles" so stubbornly rose again to fight she could feel the same brute anger and power that his father showed that night. Jared would be both of their champions in this fight.

Brinks: So you are facing me alone how brave yet foolish. You won't beat me again you have lost the element of surprise and you have no armor to speak of... so are you willing to die trying to kill me?

Brinks's voice was clam as if he knew that he had won the last fight.

Jared: Brinks if I die trying to kill you then I can rest in peace with that. Today you die Brinks by my hand or Kim's.

The warriors circled each other waiting for the moment to strike came, it was Jared who fired first using his PPC to stun the Danshi for a brief moment as he charged in with autocannons blazing. Brinks had seen this and sluggishly moved right sidestepping most of the damage. They both weaved in and out blowing off armor and muscle, despite the lack of armor Jared kept standing pumping tons of ammo into the Danshi and taking ammo as well.

Brinks: Why are you still alive?

Brinks got another AC/10 shot off and took off a large chunk of Jared's cockpit. HUD flicking Jared rammed into Brinks's mech toppling it and defiantly putting the Atlas's foot atop of the pelvis of the Danshi and pointed his right arm complete the remains of the oversized gauss cannon still bolted on. Jared yelled out.

Jared: You asked why I'm still alive and I will tell YOU why... I am wrath, death, fear. I AM THE ASSASSIN IN THE NIGHT. RAW STRENGTH AND POWER! I am beyond ace... **I am Hybris**!

He pulled the trigger and sent his last remaining shell a Long Tom into Brinks's cockpit. Jared knew he was dead and backed away into the mechbay and parked it.

Everyone on the base had witnessed the battle and begun to filter back into whatever building they had came from. Kim and Weber raced to Jared's cockpit and overrode the cockpit hatch and was met with a pitiful sight.

Jared was beaten and bloody his left arm hung at an odd angle and he had to have had few cracked if not broken ribs. His head hung over the console, when the light hit his face he slowly fought gravity and made eye contact with them.

Jared: You can't kill me that easily.

Kim smiled at the sign that he wasn't dead just yet.

Kim: I'm glad for that. Weber get the medics quick.

Weber ran off to get the medics. Jared saw the bird and shield of a colonel's patch on Kim's cooling vest.

Jared: Colonel?

Kim: Yeah weird... can you move?

She slowly pulled him out of the cockpit and to his feet just as Weber and medics showed up with Davion in tow. He managed to get on the stretcher by himself, as they wheeled him away he passed out.

Next Chapter

What Do We Do Now?


	50. Chapter 50

A/N The later half of this chapter I had a bit of fun with by putting in 300/Beowulf crossover if you don't like it well to bad I'm writing this stuff. :-

Chapter 50

What Do We Do Now?

Jared slowly opened his eyes and saw the familiar white tiled ceiling.

_I'm here often aren't I? _

Looking around he saw his clothes and weapons all clean and neatly laid out. After checking his wounds for any pain he unhooked himself from the machines and dressed himself, he noted that his cooling vest now bore the eagle and shield of an full colonel.

_Never thought I get this high up in the brass._

Moving out of the room he followed the signs to a long hallway leading to reception.

Kim stood in the waiting room slightly worried about Jared as his heart monitor had flat lined and the doctors that had responded said that he was gone.

Portia: Kim don't worry he probably woke up and is wondering the halls looking for an exit.

From the main entrance came in Davion and Weber asking about Jared.

Davion: Where could he have gone the mechbay perhaps?

Weber: I think I know where he is.

Everyone looked down the hall where Jared was coming down. Kim wasn't surprised as she saw Jared moving normally that he'd healed up faster then the docs had expected. When he was closer she ran up to and gripped him in a tight hug, Jared then to her surprise Jared had her in deep kiss in front of everyone.

Jared: God I missed you.

Kim: Same here.

Their moment ended as they noticed their friends looking on with poorly hidden snickers.

Kim: Well umm... I guess the gig is up...

Weber: Boy it is.

Davion: Well I'm happy for both of you. Now I must say Carlson you have proven to Steiner that there is a new hunter in the Davion camp. Colonel I heard how you have survived all this and I must say that you must be truly gifted or something to pull it off. I wish to thank you with a special rating and title, no another mechwarrior past or present save for perhaps Kim here could even dream of doing what you did and therefore I give you a title beyond ace... God of War.

Jared: God of War well I don't know if I qualify for that but still thank you sir, but what happens now?

Weber and Portia came in from behind Davion and spoke.

Weber: Well first before anything you two are going to Sparta for at least 3 months hell or high water after that you have a choice move on to fight Steiner or you can retire to whatever you wish.

Jared Kim: Retire?

Jared: I assure you sirs I am not leaving yet.

Kim: Same here.

Davion smiled and told them in 3 days their dropship would leave for the resort world of Sparta.

Davion: By the way everything is on me so enjoy yourselves.

Jared: Thank you sir. Weber can you fix my mech before leave?

Weber: We've been working on it since they hauled you here and its almost done.

Whatever the future held for Jared and Kim they would face it together guns loaded and minds honed. This is the legacy of the forsaken mechwarriors Hybris and Athena.

Epiloge

Madness? This is Sparta!

The planet of Sparta was like many 'resort' worlds save for one thing it had the largest non-Solaris mech league in the Inner Sphere. It was here in the arena type field that Jared found himself. The assault matches here were savage as the pilots were mostly returned mechwarriors from Davion's Mech corps.

Kim watched as Jared blew his way through the other mechs.

_This is like a big fish in a small pond._

Just as the thought formed the last mechs pilot punched out and into the clear blue sky overhead. Minutes later Jared emerged from his Atlas's cockpit and the first thing he did was hug Kim tightly before escorting her to the winners circle.

Jared: Hey Kim how about we go out to a special dinner tonight?

Kim chuckled to herself and responded.

Kim: Jared Carlson you remembered our 6 month anniversary!

Jared: How could I not remember? I had just qualified for the Big Game and I had promise my self to tell you how I felt before I thought at the time that I may not be coming back.

Kim: Well you did come back.

She gave him a peck before they had reached the winners circle where they were given their winnings for the match. Ducking out through a service door to avoid the unwanted fans they went to a restaurant on the coast of a local bay, the night was crystal clear allowing one to see literally millions of stars and the five moons of Sparta.

Once seated and ordered they took in the environment half admiring half searching for danger as was their habit, alas trouble found them in a form as a group of fans had come in thinking of food only to find their idol and his lancemate. Among them was one overzealous fan who went too far for any fan.

Kim screamed as the fan rushed in before they even knew he was there and squeezed her one of her breasts as he took a video from his cellphone, Jared was on the man in less then a heartbeat to much of the surprise of everyone in the restaurant let alone the fan. Held up against a railing overhanging the bay enough that if one wanted to they could dive in to the bay.

Fan: Oh my god that was EPIC! Just the look on her face! This will go over great on Citizen Tube!

Jared noted that he was messing with his phone still probably trying too send the offending video, he ripped the device out of the mans hand and using brute grip crushed the phone.

Fan: OH MY GOD MY OFFICAL HYBRIS FAN CLUB PHONE! OH SHIT THE VIDEO! WHY ARE DOING THIS BLASPHAMY?!

Jared: Look you son of a bitch its one thing when you people mob me at the arena and at interviews but when I'm outside you leave me alone, now you will apologize to her and then you will run out of here with all due haste understand?

The fanatic for the first time asked quietly perhaps for the first time all night the dumbest question he could ask.

Fan: Can I have the memory chip from my phone so I can recover my stuff and maybe the video?

Jared let the man go and stepped back a little shaking ever so slightly with anger but doing his best for it not to show.

Fan: It would be madness if I didn't post a video like that I mean thats perfect viral video right there and I'm willing to share credit if you just let me have the chip so what you say? Eh?

The entire restaurant was dead quiet as anyone with half a brain knew that he wouldn't give the chip up. Jared glanced around meeting the looks around him a lot of the people there he realized were Davion soldiers with their wives and sweet hearts, then he looked at Kim who told him exactly he should do with the pain in the ass that this man had become.

_I'm probably going to regret this somewhat in the morning._

Jared: Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!

He planted his boot in the mans upper chest sending him rather gracefully over the railing and into the sea below.

A crowd had instantly formed as the man landed in the water instantly swimming for shore.

Waiter: Well I'd say that this is what you get when you mess with "God of War"'s girl right?

The manager was kind enough to not charge them for the meal and let them leave in peace the rest of the fan mob well pacified by the public example of the fanatic.

On the way back to the resort...

Jared: Kim I'm sorry that dinner was ruined if you want we can try again tomorrow.

Kim: Don't worry about it, in fact I was expecting you to knock the guy out not kick him into the water.

Jared: The evening wasn't totally ruined?

Kim: No in fact it was save for a few parts a very entertaining evening.

The rest of their time on Sparta was peaceful perhaps because word spread by word of mouth that no one dare mess with the God and Goddess of War.

**The End**


End file.
